My Senior, My Brother, My Love
by Kim Hime
Summary: Chap 11 (END) update ! / akhirnya bos Kangin berhasil ketemu sama sang pujaan hati setelah sekian hari ngehindar melulu! gimana jawaban dari sang malaikat? / Happy End ! Chukkae / RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

** Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

** Kim Kibum**

** Kim Youngwoon**

** Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)**

It's my first FF. Jadi maap kalo banyak typo n alur ceritanya gaje.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

_**Ryeowook's POV**_

Namaku Ryeowook. Lebih lengkapnya Kim Ryeowook. Aku anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan sederhana. Meskipun begitu aku sangat menyayangi semua yang ada di panti ini. Apalagi aku anak tertua. Umma selalu mengandalkanku untuk menjaga dongsaengdeulku kalau umma sedang sibuk atau ada keperluan.

"Wookie..."

Aku menghentikan semua kegiatanku di dapur ketika mendengar suara umma yang memanggilku. "Nae, umma?" tanyaku pelan. Umma menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk. "Ada yang mau umma bicarakan denganmu..." ucapnya sambil menatapku serius. Aku diam menunggu umma melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kenapa rasanya aku jadi gugup dan takut?

"Begini, Wookie... tadi siang ada keluarga yang datang kemari dan mereka ingin mengadopsi salah satu anak panti ini. Dan..." umma diam.

"Dan?"

Umma menarik napas panjang. "Dan mereka ingin mengadopsi kamu, Wookie..."

Sekarang ganti aku yang diam. Umma mengusap rambutku. "Bagaimana?"

"Umm... memangnya kenapa mereka memilihku, umma?"

Umma tersenyum. "Mereka sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan tapi nggak pernah kesampaian. Saat ini mereka punya empat anak laki-laki..."

"Mwo?" aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya. _Anak segitu banyak masih mau ngadopsi lagi?_

Umma hanya tersenyum melihat kekagetanku. "Yang pertama usianya dua puluh tahun, anak kedua delapan belas tahun, anak ketiga tujuh belas tahun dan yang paling kecil usia enam belas tahun seumuran denganmu..."

Aku mendengarkan dengan serius penjelasan umma tentang keluarga yang ingin mengadopsiku itu. "Keluarga mereka yang selama ini membantu dan menyumbangkan dana ke panti asuhan ini..."

Umma menunjukkan sebuah foto kepadaku. Di sana ada sepasang suami istri dengan seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di tengah mereka. "Ini Kim Heejin dengan suami dan anak sulungnya. "Dia calon umma barumu, Wookie..." umma menatapku lembut. Aku tersenyum miris. Umma baru? Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan apa-apa. Lebih baik kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan eksperimen resep baruku.

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi nanti, sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan memasak makan siang. Umma mau ku buatkan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja, Wookie. Kalau begitu umma pergi dulu. Ada pesanan kue dari teman umma..." umma merapikan rambutnya sedikit dan berjalan keluar. Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Terima atau nggak, ya...

_**Ryeowook's POV end**_

**~o0o~**

_**At school...**_

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu? Kau mau diadopsi oleh keluarga itu?" Hyukkie bertanya sambil sesekali mengaduk minumannya. Yeoja itu menatap Ryeowook penasaran. Yang di tatap hanya tersenyum.

"Kata umma hari ini keluarga itu akan datang lagi dan aku harus menjawabnya. Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih bingung harus menjawab apa..."

"Jam berapa mereka datang?"

"Jam lima. Temani aku, ya..." pinta Ryeowook memelas. Hyukkie mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Sip!"

Keduanya sibuk dengan makanan dan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya terdengar suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk kantin. Hyukkie yang penasaran langsung menoleh kearah suara berisik itu. "Wow..."

Ryeowook menatap heran kearah Hyukkie. Kenapa tadi Hyukkie bilang 'wow'?

"Ada apa, Hyukkie?"

'Weird Brothers!" hyukkie menunjuk kearah pintu masuk kantin dengan antusias. Ryeowook menengok kearah yang di tunjuk Hyukkie dan mengerti kenapa sahabatnya tampak seantusias itu.

Weird Brothers adalah julukan bagi tiga orang bersaudara yang ada di sekolah ini.

Kim Youngwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Kangin adalah si sulung yang di kenal sebagai preman sekolah. Tinggi besar, sangar dan playboynya minta ampun. Seharusnya dia sudah kelas tiga, tapi karena banyak masalah yang dibuatnya di tambah lagi dengan nilainya yang di bawah rata-rata membuatnya harus mengulang lagi di kelas dua.

Kim Jongwoon atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Yesung karena suaranya yang merdu ini merupakan anak kedua. Sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan kakaknya. Cuek dan dingin. Ketua OSIS yang tegas dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Murid terpintar di angkatannya. Jujur saja, Ryeowook sangat mengagumi Yesung.

Kim Kibum. Si bungsu yang kepintarannya hampir menyamai Yesung. Pendiam tapi sangat murah senyum dan di juluki 'killer smile'. Teman sekelas Ryeowook dan Hyukkie. Usianya beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Hyukkie tiba-tiba mencengkram bahu mungilnya kencang. Ryeowook meringis menahan sakit. "Appo, Hyukkie...!"

"Wookie..."

Ryeowook menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Siapa yang memangilnya 'Wookie'? Yang jelas bukan Hyukkie. Yeoja itu masih diam mematung sambil mencengkram bahu Ryeowook.

Dan sekarang Ryeowook tahu kenapa Hyukkie menjadi seperti itu. Tiga bersaudara itu kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan yang memanggilnya tadi itu Kibum "Nae?" ia sedikit heran mendengar Kibum memanggilnya 'Wookie'. Selama ini Kibum memanggilnya 'Ryeowook-ssi' dan itu pun sangat jarang karena mereka memang sangat jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain. Tapi... ya sudahlah...

"Meja lain sudah penuh, boleh kami duduk di sini?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum lembut. Ryeowook mengangguk. Toh mereka hanya berdua, jadi masih banyak tempat kosong.

Hening. Kibum dan Yesung masih menunggu Kangin yang sedang memesan makanan, Hyukkie masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang seperti patung lengkap dengan keadaan mulut terbuka. Ryeowook menjejalkan kerupuk pangsit miliknya ke mulut Hyukkie untuk menyadarkan gadis itu. "Cepat makan..." ucap Ryeowook pelan. Gadis itu merasa seseorang sedang menatapnya dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Saat Ryeowook mendongak, tatapannya bertabrakan dengan sorot mata yang tajam dari Yesung. Ia menunduk lagi dan ingin segera menghabiskan makanannya secepat mungkin. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut.

"Yeoja mungil!"

Ryeowook mendongak menatap si preman sekolah yang barusan memanggilnya. _'Ha? 'Yeoja mungil'? Apa-apaan tuh?'_ batin Ryeowook kesal. Ia memang paling sensitif kalau menyangkut masalah tinggi badan.

Kibum yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Ryeowook nyengir. "Namanya Ryeowook. Panggil saja Wookie, hyung..." ucap Kibum mengingatkan. Kangin ikut nyengir. "Mian, Wookie... habisnya aku nggak tau namamu dan ditambah badanmu yang kecil. Hehe..."

Ryeowook tersenyum nggak rela. Hyukkie menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Ini kubelikan jus. Kulihat kau makan tapi nggak ada minumannya..." Kangin menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk kepada Ryeowook.

"Eng...nggak usah... Saya udah bawa minum sendiri..." tolak Ryeowook.

"Terima aja, Wookie. Jarang-jarang Kangin hyung mau menraktir orang..." ucap Kibum seraya menyodorkan gelas jus yang tadi di tolak Ryeowook.

"Eh, umm... gomawo, Youngwoon sunbaenim..."

Kangin mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. "Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Panggil aja Kangin oppa..." Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tak usah pakai embel-embel oppa... Kau itu nggak pantas di panggil oppa..." sahut Yesung cuek dan langsung di hadiahi deathglare oleh Kangin.

Kali ini Ryeowook harus berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Kangin. Ternyata si preman sekolah tak seseram yang dibayangkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sore harinya...**_

"Wookie!Kim Heejin dan keluarganya sudah datang!" panggil umma dari pintu utama panti. Ryeowook yang sedang ngobrol dengan sahabatnya di kamarnya langsung bergegas menuju ruang tamu disusul Hyukkie di belakangnya.

Ryeowook duduk di antara umma dan Hyukkie. Dilihatnya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Di sampingnya duduk suami dan anaknya laki-lakinya yang bisa dibilang... cantik.

"Wookie, ini Kim Heejin dan suaminya Kim Sungjin juga anak sulung mereka, Kim Heechul." Jelas umma sambil menepuk punggung tangan Ryeowook. Yeoja itu mengangguk sopan kepada keluarga yang duduk di hadapannya. "Waaah~! Yeoja mungil yang cantik!" seru Heechul tiba-tiba. Ryeowook tersenyum dengan (sedikit) terpaksa. Mungkin Heechul bermaksud memuji, tapi kata-katanya ada yang salah.

"Mungil... hehehe..." gumam Hyukkie super pelan. Ryeowook yang mendengarnya ingin sekali menjitak kepala Hyukkie namun situasi tak memungkinkan untuk bercanda.

"Ngomong-ngomong anak kalian yang lainnya mana?" tanya umma penasaran. Heejin tersenyum. "Mereka menunggu di depan... Jadi bagaimana?"

Semuanya serempak menoleh kearah Ryeowook. Suasana menjadi tegang.

"Umm... saya bersedia di adopsi. Tapi apa saya masih boleh sering datang ke panti ini?"

Satu-satunya alasan Ryeowook bimbang adalah karena ia takut kalau tak bisa datang ke panti untuk menemui umma yang sudah merawatnya selama lebih dari enam belas tahun.

Kim Heejin dan suaminya tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh. Kapanpun kamu mau, Wookie..." jawab Heejin antusias. Heechul mengangguk membenarkan ucapan ummanya. "Nanti akan kutemani kalau mau ke sini atau jalan-jalan ke tempat lain.."

Ryeowook tersenyum lega. Begitu juga dengan umma dan Hyukkie.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu untuk membereskan barang-barang saya..." Ryeowook berdiri hendak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Biar ku bantu!" Heechul berdiri menyusul Ryeowook dan Hyukkie. "Asyiiiik! Akhirnya aku punya adik perempuan~!" seruan Heechul terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu. Tiga orang dewasa yang ada di sana tertawa.

Setengah jam kemudian Ryeowook dan yang lainnya kembali ke ruang tamu. "Kamu hanya bawa satu koper, Wookie?" tanya Heejin. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Saya hanya membawa barang-barang yang penting. Untuk yang lainnya biar nanti saya ambil lain waktu..."

Heejin berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. "Mulai sekarang panggil kami umma dan appa, ya?"

"I-iya... umma..." rasanya aneh sekali saat menyebut umma pada orang lain meskipun sekarang Heejin adalah ibunya.

"Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggumu..." Heejin menggandeng tangan Wookie.

Ryeowook berjalan keluar tanpa perasaan apa-apa, sampai akhirnya ia melihat tiga saudara barunya. Ryeowook menatap tak percaya. Begitu juga Hyukkie yang tak kalah kagetnya dengan Ryeowook.

Dua diantara tiga orang itu tersenyum. Salah satunya menyapa Ryeowook dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Hai, Wookie noona..."

"Ki..Kibum?" seru Ryeowook.

_Oh my God..._

**.**

TBC...

Anneyong~

Sebagai author baru saya minta kritik dan saran..

Komentar yang pedes juga ga masalah, asal masih berhubungan sama ff gaje bin abal-abal yang diatas…

Ok~! Sekian cuap-cuap dari author yang juga ga kalah gaje bin abal-abal bin gila ini~~

~gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

**My Senior, My Brother, My Love**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

** Kim Kibum**

** Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**Kim Heechul **

**Kim Sungjin (appa)**

**Kim Heejin (umma)**

** Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)**

**Pairing: YeWook**

**Warning:** Typo(s)/miss typo(s), EYD berantakan, alur ga jelas.

Don't like don't read!

_**Enjoy~ **_

**.**

**Chapter ****2**

Ryeowook masih berdiri mematung melihat siapa orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Ia masih sulit percaya kalau ternyata 'Weird Brothers' itu yang akan jadi saudara-saudaranya.

"Wookie, waeyo?" Nyonya Heejin menyadarkan Ryeowook dari kekagetannya. Tangannya mengusap pipi Ryeowook. Yeoja itu menoleh kearah Heejin. "Ahjumma.. eh, maksudku umma..." ucap Ryeowook salah tingkah.

"Nae, chagi?" tanya Heejin saraya tersenyum maklum.

"Mmm... mereka itu...?"

"Mereka saudara-saudaramu juga, Wookie..." ucap appa memotong pertanyaan Ryeowook. Heechul yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengangguk membenarkan. Yeoja itu terdiam lagi.

Kangin menarik lengan kiri Ryeowook semangat. "Ayo cepat pulang..! Nanti kita cerita-cerita tentang banyak hal!"

Kibum memasukkan koper Ryeowook ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. Appa, umma, Heechul, dan Kangin masuk ke dalam mobil. "Wookie, mobilnya sempit.. Kamu naik motor dengan Yesung hyung aja..." Kibum nyengir sebelum ikut masuk ke mobilnya. Ryeowook melongo.

"Cepat naik." suara datar milik Yesung membuat Ryeowook kembali ke alam sadarnya. "I..iya..." Ryeowook menaiki motor gede milik Yesung dengan gemetar. "Pegangan yang kuat."

"Eh? KYAAA!"

Ryeowook yang masih sedikit syok otomatis menjerit saat Yesung mengendarai motornya dengan sangat cepat. Kangin, Kibum dan yang lainnya juga kaget melihatnya. "Dasar Yesung..." geram Heejin.

Kibum melongokkan kepala keluar. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, ahjumma... Hyukkie..." dengan segera mobilnya melaju meninggalkan halaman panti menyusul Yesung dan Ryeowook. Di saat bersamaan, Ryeowook terus berteriak ketakutan saat Yesung tak mau memelankan laju motornya.

"Op.. oppa jangan ngebut!" teriak Ryeowook sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Yesung tak peduli. Ia justru semakin menambah kecepatan motornya. Refleks, Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Yesung kuat. Di balik helm yang dipakainya, Yesung tersenyum. "Begini lebih baik..." gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

Yesung mengerem motornya mendadak. Dahi Ryeowook langsung membentur punggung Yesung. "Aduh!"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Ryeowook mendongak menatap rumah yang akan di tinggalinya nanti. Matanya melebar melihat rumah yang sangat besar. Ah.. bukan besar, tapi mewah! Astaga... rupanya mereka benar-benar orang kaya. Ryeowook tak yakin akan sanggup hidup dengan segala kemewahan-kemewahan yang ada. Ia lebih senang tinggal di pantinya yang sederhana.

Tak lama kemudian, Kibum dan yang lainnya pun sampai. Heejin langsung berlari mengahampiri Yesung dan menjitak kepala pemuda itu keras.

"Appo!" Yesung mengusap bekas jitakan umma tercintanya. Heejin melotot menatapnya. "Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Ryeowook itu ketakutan saat kau ngebut!" omel Heejin.

"Umma berlebihan... lagipula dia juga sampai ke sini dengan selamat tanpa ada bagian tubuhnya yang hilang terbawa angin, kan?" Yesung berusaha menenangkan ummanya.

Kali ini ganti Heechul yang menjitak Yesung. Bahkan lebih kencang dari jitakan ummanya. "Kalau itu sampai terjadi akan kupenggal kepala besarmu itu, Anjing Rabies!"

Yesung diam. Kangin dan Kibum nyengir lebar mendengar Heechul memangil Yesung dengan sebutan 'Anjing Rabies'.

"Ayo masuk!" teriak appa yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

**.**

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook harus dibuat melongo dengan bagian dalam rumah keluarga Kim yang sangat 'wah'. Wajar sih... keluarga ini kan penyokong dana utama di pantinya. Pastinya hidup mereka sangat berkecukupan.

"Kau pasti lelah... ayo umma tunjukkan kamarmu." Heejin menggandeng tangan Ryeowook. Ia hendak mengambil kopernya kalau saja tak dicegah Kibum. "Biar aku saja, noona mungil..." sahut Kibum disertai cengiran lebar dan langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh Ryeowook.

Kangin dan yang lainnya langsung menyusul menuju kamar yang akan di tempati Ryeowook. Awalnya Yesung berniat langsung ke kamarnya tapi mendengar ancaman Heechul, mau tak mau namja sipit itu menurut.

"Nah, ini kamar yang akan kau tempati, Wookie. Di sebelah kanan kamarmu ada kamar Kibum dan Yesung. Di sebelah kiri itu kamar Kangin..."

Ryeowook menoleh kearah Heechul. "Lalu Heechul oppa..."

"Kalau kamarku ada di bawah. Aku nggak bakal sudi berdekatan dengan kamar anak-anak idiot ini..." ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk ketiga adiknya yang menunjukkan tampang protes dan seolah-olah berkata 'kau-yang-idiot-plus-sableng-hyung!'

"Oke! Sekarang dimulai perkenalan yang sebenarnya!" seru Heejin semangat. Heechul maju mendekati Ryeowook. "Namaku Kim Heechul dan aku akan kakak sulungmu, Wookie~" ucap Heechul dengan gayanya yang membuat Ryeowook sedikit berpikir... _'Heechul oppa itu namja, kan?'_

Ganti Kangin yang maju. "I will be your second brother. I'm Kim Youngwoon, the most handsome guy in the world!" ucapnya dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi.

"Handsome but grumpy, moody, greedy, selfish, and idiot..." sambung Yesung yang disambut cekikikan dari yang lain.

"Diam kau big head!" sebenarnya Kangin nggak ngerti sama apa yang dibilang Yesung. Tapi dia yakin kata-kata itu pasti merupakan ejekan untuknya.

"Biarin. Yang penting aku nggak mengulang kelas alias nggak naik kelas..." sindir Yesung tajam. Kangin menggeram dalam hati tak bisa membalas kata-kata dongsaengnya yang memang kurang ajar itu. (di sini anggap aja Kangin lebih tua, tampang tuanya lebih meyakinkan, sih...#di gampar Kangin)

"Nggak usah disebut namaku kau juga sudah tau, kan... noona?" Kibum menepuk bahu Ryeowook. Yeoja itu nyengir.

Yang lain menunggu Yesung berbicara. Tapi sayangnya namja itu malah berjalan menuju pintu kamar Ryeowook. Sebelum keluar, Yesung berbalik dan menatap Ryeowook tajam. "Aku yakin kau sudah tau namaku. Aku nggak mau dan nggak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Dan kau juga jangan pernah menganggapku sebagai kakakmu..." ujarnya datar sebelum menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook. Suasana hening. Ryeowook menatap sedih kearah pintu kamarnya yang baru saja di tutup Yesung. Tatapannya beralih kepada Kibum dan Kangin. "Apa Yesung oppa membenciku?" tanyanya pelan. Mendengarnya, yang ditatap merasa tak enak hati. Heejin menghela napas. "Maaf, Wookie. Dari awal dia melihat fotomu, dia langsung menolak keinginan kami untuk mengangkatmu menjadi anak kami..."

"Foto?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Kangin mengangguk. "Kami semua tahu tentangmu lewat foto yang diberikan ummamu di panti. Makanya tadi saat di kantin sekolah kami mencoba mendekatimu..." jelas Kangin.

"..dan maaf kalau sudah membuatmu bingung..." lanjut Kibum. Ryeowook tersenyum maklum. "Nggak apa-apa..." nada ucapannya terdengar sedih. Ryeowook sama sekali tak menyangka, orang yang dikaguminya ternyata malah membencinya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja, Wookie... Umma mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu..."

"Boleh aku membantu umma?" pinta Ryeowook.

"Apa kau tak lelah?"

Ryeowook menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Aku sangat suka memasak..."

"Baiklah.. kau boleh membantu umma." Ucap Heejin akhirnya.

Kibum menyenggol lengan Kangin. "Mau bicara dengannya?"

Kangin langsung menyeret Kibum. "Ayo!"

**.**

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau menganggapnya sebagai adik." Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Kibum sambil meneruskan membaca bukunya.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau sudah membuatnya sedih..." sahut Kangin.

"Ada alasannya dan aku nggak bisa memberi tahu kalian..."

Kangin menghembuskan napas kesal. "Terserah kau saja!" teriaknya gusar lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Yesung. Kibum segera menyusul hyung badan besarnya itu. Dibiarkannya Yesung yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Yesung menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sendu. "Cukup aku yang tahu apa alasannya..."

**~o0o~**

"Ireona, Kibum..." Ryeowook mengguncang bahu Kibum pelan. Namja itu hanya menggeliat sebentar setelah itu kembali menarik selimutnya. "Aiishhh! Malah tidur lagi!" seru Ryeowook kesal. "Ayo cepat! Sarapan sudah siap!"

Mendengar kata 'sarapan', Kibum sukses terbangun seutuhnya. "Sudah siap semua?" tanyanya antusias. Ryeowook nyengir. "Bahan-bahannya sudah siap di dapur dan sekarang sedang dimasak umma..."

Semangat Kibum menguap. Baru saja hendak berbaring lagi, Ryeowook keburu mengambil bantalnya dan membawanya pergi. "Kau itu persis seperti Heechul hyung kalau sedang membangunkan yang lain..."

Ryeowook tersenyum. _'Selanjutnya membangunkan Kangin oppa...'_

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan kamar Yesung. Ia ragu untuk membangunkan Yesung mengingat sikapnya yang kemarin. Karena terlalu lama melamun, gadis itu tak sadar kalau Yesung sudah membuka pintu kamarnya. "Sedang apa di depan kamarku?"

Ryeowook terlonjak mendengar suara Yesung.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa.. a-aku hanya bermaksud membangunkan oppa tapi oppa sudah keburu bangun. Kalau begitu aku membangunkan Kangin hyung dulu.. permisi..." ucap Ryeowook cepat dan langsung menuju ke kamar Kangin. "Oppa! Ireona!" masih terdengar suara Ryeowook yang mencoba membangunkan namja berbadan besar itu. Yesung menghela napas dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

**.**

Setelah sarapan, Kibum dan Kangin langsung berangkat. Kangin lupa kalau hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya dan Kibum yang bisa menyetir mobil terpaksa ikut hyungnya itu berangkat pagi. "Kenapa tak naik motor saja hyung?" tanya Kibum malas.

"Aku belum punya SIM dan belum lancar mengendarainya. Ayo cepat!" Kangin berkilah. Bilang aja kalau malas…

"Makanya belajar menyetir, dong!" Kibum langsung menghabiskan susunya. "Aku berangkat dulu. Noona, kita ketemu di kelas, ya..."

Ryeowook (terpaksa) mengangguk. _'Berarti aku harus naik motor lagi dengan Yesung oppa?'_

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah itu kita berangkat..." Yesung berdiri mengambil kunci motor di kamarnya. Ryeowook memasukkan potongan terakhir roti selainya dan segera menghabiskan minumannya.

Gadis itu berdiri bertepatan saat Yesung menyalakan motornya. "Aku berangkat dulu, umma.. apppa.. Heechul oppa..."

"Hati-hati di jalan, chagiya..." ucap appa lembut. Ryeowook mengangguk sopan dan segera menyusul Yesung yang menunggunya di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Kepala besar! Kalau kau ngebut lagi, aku nggak akan segan-segan membuatmu babak belur!" teriak Heechul dari dalam ruang makan. Tapi...

BRUUM! NGUEEEENG! (maap, author ga tau suara motor ngebut)

"KYAAAA!" lagi-lagi terdengar suara deru motor yang kencang di tambah jeritan dari Ryeowook. Tiga orang yang masih setia duduk di ruang makan tersentak kaget.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan..!" geram Heechul sambil mengambil garpunya yang sempat terjatuh.

**.**

**.**

_**Ryeowook's POV**_

Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Takut dengan tingginya kecepatan motor yang dikendarai Yesung oppa. Seharusnya aku pergi bareng dengan Kibum dan Kangin oppa saja. Ya tuhan, semoga nggak terjadi apa-apa...

Dengan tubuh gemetar, aku mencoba memeluk Yesung oppa lebih erat. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di punggungnya, menghalangi angin yang menerpa wajahku.

"Kalau naik motor bersamaku, kau harus membiasakan diri seperti ini..." masih terdengar suara Yesung oppa yang wajahnya tertutup helm merah _full face_. Aku mencengkram jaketnya semakin keras saat aku sadar ia sedang menambah kecepatan motornya. Aku terus memejamkan mataku tanpa berani membukanya sedikitpun. Ketika motor berhenti, aku baru berani membuka mata. Hah? Sudah di parkiran sekolah? Cepatnya…

Tiba-tiba ku sadari berpuluh pasang mata sedang menatapku tajam. Uugh.. ini pasti penggemar fanatik Yesung oppa. Mati aku.

"Ayo." Yesung oppa menarik tanganku. Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar karena takut, aku tetap berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Yesung oppa dan berusaha tak peduli dengan yeoja-yeoja yang menatapku tajam (dan semakin tajam saat melihat Yesung oppa menggandeng tanganku). Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?

Yesung mengantarku sampai di depan kelas. Kulihat Kibum dan Kangin oppa yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Noona kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum kaku mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "Nggak apa-apa..."

"Pasti Yesung ngebut lagi, ya?" kali ini giliran Kangin oppa yang bertanya. Aku melirik Yesung oppa yang masih membetulkan seragam sekolahnya.

"Pasti iya." jawab Kibum yakin. "Kalian ke kelas saja sana..." usirnya.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kepala besar!" Kangin oppa menarik tangan Yesung oppa yang masih sibuk membenahi penampilannya. Sebagai ketua OSIS tentunya ia harus terlihat rapi dan berwibawa, kan?

Kulihat Hyukkie sudah ada di bangkunya dan menatapku dengan tersenyum. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan membalas senyumannya. "Pagi, Hyukkie.."

"Pagi, Wookie..."

Kibum memegang bahuku. "Noona masih gemetar. Biar ku belikan teh hangat, ya..."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Berhenti memanggilku 'noona'!"

Kibum tersenyum lebar. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. "Kau itu sekarang kakakku. Usiamu beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku..."

"Cuma berbeda dua bulan, kok!"

"Sama saja..." Kibum langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Aku menghembuskan napas kesal. Sulit berdebat dengan anak jenius macam Kibum. Ada saja ucapannya untuk membalasku.

"Bagaimana hari pertama di rumah barumu, Wookie?" Hyukkie menatapku dengan pandangan mata yang, errr... berkilau(?).

"Ada senangnya, ada sedihnya..." jawabku pelan.

"Sedih? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Yesung oppa... nggak mau menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Apa itu artinya dia membenciku?"

"Yaaaa! Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu... mungkin kerena terbiasa dengan saudara-saudaranya yang namja, dia susah menerima kehadiranmu..."

"Ku harap juga begitu..." aku menundukkan kepala.

"Noona, ini tehnya." Kibum datang dan menyerahkan segelas teh hangat kepadaku.

"Gomawo, Kibum..."

Aku meminum teh pemberian Kibum perlahan. Perasaanku pun mulai tenang kembali. Benar kata Hyukkie, mungkin lama-lama Yesung oppa akan terbiasa dan bisa menerima kehadiranku sebagai adik perempuannya.

_**Ryeowook's POV end**_

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

"Noona, kau pulang bareng Kangin hyung aja. Aku dan Yesung hyung ada rapat OSIS." Kibum berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan menyerahkan kunci mobil pada yeoja manis yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya. Ryeowook mengangguk menerima kunci mobil dari Kibum.

"Ya sudah. Yang penting sekarang cari Kangin oppa dan cepat pulang..." gumamnya sambil mengantongi kunci mobil Kibum. Namun beberapa saat kemudian beberapa yeoja datang dan langsung menjambak rambut Ryeowook. Gadis itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Heh! Maksudmu apa dekat-dekat dengan Yesung kami?" salah seorang dari mereka membentak Ryeowook. _'Pasti ini gara-gara tadi pagi dan mereka ini fansnya Yesung oppa...' _batin Ryeowook takut. "Ka-kami hanya..." belum sempat Ryeowook menjelaskan, yeoja-yeoja itu menyeretnya ke dekat tangga dan mendorong tubuh kecilnya. Ryeowook menjerit merasakan tubuhnya melayang cepat ke bawah. _'Seseorang tolong aku‼'_

"WOOKIE!"

Seseorang yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah tangga dan menangkap tubuh mungil Ryeowook sebelum membentur lantai marmer yang keras.

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" Ryeowook mendongak begitu mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar. "O-oppa..." Ryeowook bermaksud berdiri ketika kedua pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit. "Au.." Ryeowook mengaduh pelan. Kangin dan Kibum bergegas menghampiri keduanya. Melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang berusaha menahan sakit,membuat Kangin marah. Dan dengan amarah yang memuncak ia menghampiri yeoja-yeoja yang tengah berdiri ketakutan. "KALIAN MAU MEMBUNUHNYA, HAH?" teriakan Kangin mengundang murid-murid yang lain berdatangan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Namja berbadan besar itu bermaksud menampar yeoja-yeoja itu satu persatu kalau saja Kibum tak mencegahnya.

"Biar ku laporkan pada kepala sekolah..." Kibum berjalan pelan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Yesung duduk memangku Ryeowook yang terlihat gemetar dan ketakutan. Tangannya mengusap punggung Ryeowook bermaksud menenangkan. Murid-murid lain ricuh saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sebagian terlihat mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar terhadap yeoja-yeoja tadi dan sebagian yang lain terlihat prihatin dengan keadaan Ryeowook.

"Yesung-ssi, lebih baik bawa dia ke UKS..." salah seorang teman sekelas Yesung mengusulkan. Namja sipit itu mengangguk. Digendongnya Ryeowook menuju UKS.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kibum dan Kangin bersamaan. Yesung merapikan poni yang menutupi mata Ryeowook. "Dia sudah mulai tenang. Aku sudah menelpon umma meminta untuk menjemput Wookie..." Yesung menatap Ryeowook lembut. Kibum yang melihatnya merasa aneh. Dari kemarin Yesung selalu bersikap dingin terhadap noona mungilnya itu. Tapi sekarang...

"Yesung hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Kau... menyukai Wookie noona, ya?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Gerakan tangan Yesung yang sedang mengusap pipi Ryeowook terhenti. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Kangin membelalakkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Yesung diam. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbohong, tapi mengingat kemampuan otak Kibum yang diatas rata-rata, ia yakin nggak akan semudah itu membohongi adiknya. Ya, selama ini Yesung memang menyukai Ryeowook. Saat pertama kali Ryeowook datang sebagai siswa baru kelas satu. Setiap hari ia selalu memperhatikan Ryeowook. Gerak-geriknya, tingkahnya, senyumannya, dan itu membuat Yesung semakin menyukai gadis yatim piatu yang ceria itu. Dan menurutnya Ryeowook berbeda dari yang lain. Nggak berisik dan kecentilan seperti kebanyakan siswi lainnya. Begitu tahu kalau umma dan appa bermaksud mengangkatnya sebagai anak, ia langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bukankah dengan begitu kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook akan hilang?

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau selalu bersikap dingin pada Wookie?"

"Yah.. ku pikir dengan begitu aku akan bisa berhenti menyukainya..." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya.

Kangin tertawa lebar. "Kau ini pintar dalam semua hal, tapi kau bodoh tentang masalah percintaan!"

Yesung memukulnya dengan tas ungu milik Ryeowook. "Diam kau, otak udang!"

Kibum berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Tak lama, wajahnya kembali serius. "Bagaimana kalau umma, appa, dan Heechul hyung tahu?"

Suasana hening. Benar juga kata-kata Kibum. Mereka harus bilang apa nanti?

"Wookie!"

Terdengar teriakan kencang dari luar UKS. Heejin membuka pintu dengan kasar dan langsung menuju tempat Ryeowook berbaring. "Wookie nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Pergelangan kakinya terkilir dua-duanya..."

"Ya sudah. Kita pulang sekarang..."

"Aku dan Yesung hyung menyusul. Kami masih harut melanjutkan rapat OSIS yang tertunda…"

Kibum memberikan tas Ryeowook pada ummanya. Kangin yang bertugas menggendong yeoja itu.

Setelah ketiganya berlalu, mereka berbalik menuju ruang rapat. "Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Kau itu serius menyukai Wookie?"

"Aku serius…"

"Lalu apa rencanamu? Memberi tahu semuanya?"

Yesung menghembuskan napas. "Entahlah…" namja tinggi itu berjalan cepat mendahului Kibum. "Ayo cepat, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu dari tadi…"

"Ne, hyung…"

**~o0o~**

_**Malam harinya…**_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Wookie?" Heejin mengusap pipi Ryeowook.

"Sudah lebih baik, umma…" Ryeowook tersenyum menatap Heejin yang masih khawatir padanya. Di belakang Heejin, terlihat Heechul yang mengepalkan tangannya marah. "Seharusnya tadi aku ikut ke sekolah. Biar ku hajar yeoja-yeoja kurang ajar itu. Berani sekali mereka mencelakai dongsaeng cantikku! Mereka harus dapat hukuman setimpal‼"

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar sumpah serapah Heechul. Tiba-tiba Kangin menerobos masuk. "Bukan hanya mencelakai, hyung… tapi hampir membunuh! Bayangin aja, tepat di arah Ryeowook jatuh ada pot tanaman besar dari keramik!"

Heejin dan Heechul yang mendengarnya semakin geram. "Benar-benar keterlaluan!" maki Heechul keras. Ryeowook menarik ujung lengan kaos yang dipakai Heechul. "Yang penting sekarang aku selamat dan nggak terluka parah, oppa…"

Ganti Kibum yang menyahut. "Dua pergelangan kakimu terkilir cukup parah dan kau masih bilang 'nggak terluka parah'? Bahkan dokter sampai melarangmu berjalan sampai kakimu benar-benar sembuh…"

Ryeowook diam. Kalau Kibum mulai bicara, dia pasti nggak akan menang melawan namja itu.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kau harus istirahat, Wookie. Umma juga sudah meminta surat ijin dari dokter supaya kau nggak masuk sekolah dulu…"

"Gomawo, umma…" ucap Ryeowook pelan. Heejin mencium kening Ryeowook lembut. Begitu juga Heechul, Kangin, dan Kibum. Sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan saat tak melihat Yesung diantara kakaknya yang lain.

Saat keadaan mulai hening, Ryeowook yang hampir terlelap membuka matanya kaget. Dilihatnya seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Begitu lampu kamarnya dinyalakan, barulah ia tahu siapa orang yang tadi masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yesung oppa?"

"Diam dan tidurlah. Aku diminta umma dan appa untuk menjagamu kakalu-kalau kau terbangun dan membutuhkan sesuatu…"

"Oppa nggak tidur?"

"Insomnia." Jawab Yesung singkat sambil menarik sofa kecil ke dekat tempat tidur Ryeowook kemudian namja itu duduk dan tenggelam dengan keasyikannya bermain game di handphonenya. Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Setidaknya ia merasa Yesung tak membenci seutuhnya. Buktinya dia masih mau diminta untuk menjaga yeoja manis itu (setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Ryeowook sekarang). Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya kembali dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

**.**

Yesung melihat jam weker di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Ryeowook. Jam setengah dua belas, berarti sudah satu jam dia menunggu Ryeowook tertidur. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook untuk memastikan yeoja itu benar-benar sudah terlelap.

"Sudah tidur…" gumamnya pelan. Matanya menatap bibir mungil Ryeowook. Tangannya bergerak mengusap bibir itu perlahan. "Mian, Wookie. Aku nggak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih. Aku hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kau akan menjadi adikku…"

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Ryeowook lembut. Ini ciuman pertamanya dan dia yakin seratus persen kalau ini juga ciuman pertama Ryeowook.

'_Manis…'_ batinnya. Namja itu semakin menekan ciumannya pada Ryeowook yang masih terlelap. Setelah cukup lama menciumnya, Ryeowook mulai bergerak gelisah. "Mmmh…" terdengar erangan kecil Ryeowook. Yesung buru-buru melepas ciumannya dan matanya membulat saat melihat Ryeowook sudah membuka kedua matanya.

'_Mati aku!'_

**.**

**.**

TBC...

Huaaah...

Ceritanya makin gaje kah? Atau alurnya kecepetan? Atau dua-duanya?

Harap dimaklumin aja, ya...

Ehem…

Buat yang udah ripiu tengkyu banget~ jadi bikin ane (sedikit) semangat buat ngelanjutin ni ff…

gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

**My Senior, My Brother, My Love**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

** Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

** Kim Kibum**

** Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**Kim Heechul **

**Kim Sungjin (appa)**

**Kim Heejin (umma)**

** Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)**

** Zhoumi**

**Pairing: YeWook**

**Warning:** Typo(s)/miss typo(s), EYD berantakan, alur ga jelas.

Don't like don't read!

_**Enjoy~ **_

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Yesung kembali duduk di sofa dengat cepat. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Dilihatnya Ryeowook masih memandangnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Yesung memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat bodoh karena bertindak nekat seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook mengadu pada appa, Heechul, atau yang lebih parahnya… umma?

Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook jadi balik membencinya? Bagaimana kalau…

Aiiishh! Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dan karena tak kunjung mendapatkan respon, namja kepala besar itu memberanikan diri menengok kearah Ryeowook. Dan ternyata…

Ryeowook sudah memejamkan matanya lagi dan tertidur pulas. Yesung menghembuskan napas lega. Perasaan was-was dan takut yang sedari tadi membebaninya menghilang. Ternyata Ryeowook hanya terbangun Ryeowook terbangun karena merasa ada yang mengganjal dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Setelah merasa nyaman kembali, yeoja itu memejamkan matanya lagi melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang sempat tertunda. Yesung merapikan selimut yang dipakai Ryeowook, mengecup dahinya singkat dan ikut merebahkan badannya di sofa kecil yang tadi dibawanya. Ditatap lagi Ryeowook yang tidur dengan damai. Tangannya mengusap pipi chubby Ryeowook.

"Jumuseyo, chagi…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya ketika sinar matahari menerobos masuk. Yeoja itu melirik jam weker bergambar jerapah miliknya. Sudah jam tujuh pagi. Saat hendak bangun tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh jemari Yesung yang masih terlelap di sofa. Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang masih tertidur dengan posisi yang (menurut Ryeowook) sangat tak nyaman.

"O-oppa, ireona…" Ryeowook mengguncang bahu Yesung pelan. Yesung hanya menggeliat sebentar dan kembali tidur. Kali ini Ryeowook mengguncangkan bahu Ryeowook lebih keras. "Oppa..!"

Mau tak mau Yesung membuka matanya. "Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku nggak masuk sekolah, itu karena umma memintaku untuk menjagamu. Umma dan appa sudah berangkat kerja dan sudah menuliskan surat ijin untuk kita yang dititipkan pada Kibum dan Kangin. Heechul hyung hari ini ada kuliah pagi."

Ryeowook yang sudah membuka mulutnya hendak betanya langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab.

Yesung berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. "Akan kubuatkan bubur. Kau tidur saja dulu…" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar yeoja mungil nan polos itu.

Sejam kemudian Yesung kembali membawa senampan bubur dan susu hangat dan disodorkannya kepada Ryeowook yang duduk di tepi ranjang. "Gomawo, oppa…" Ryeowook menatap Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut. Yesung mati-matian berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk membalas senyuman Ryeowook. Namja itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Senyum Ryeowook pudar.

"Apa oppa… membenciku?" tanya Ryeowook tak menjawab. Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar Ryeowook. "Jangan menanyakan hal yang nggak penting. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan segera kembali tidur." perintahnya. Yesung bermaksud membalikkan tubuhnya saat dirasakan lengan mungil yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Wo.. Wookie..!" Yesung gelagapan. Berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook.

"Hiks…"

Namja itu terdiam mendengar suara isakan Ryeowook.

"Mian, oppa… Aku nggak tahu apa alasan oppa membenciku, tapi kalau memang aku punya salah aku minta maaf…" suara Ryeowook terdengar parau. Yesung tahu kalau ia salah karena sudah membuat Ryeowook menangis.

"A-aku sangat menyayangi oppa dan seluruh keluarga ini. Kalian sudah memberikanku kasih sayang yang lebih besar yang sebelumnya nggak pernah kudapatkan…" Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya. Yesung pun berbalik menghadap Ryeowook dan balas memeluknya erat. "Siapa bilang aku membencimu? Aku memang nggak mau kau menjadi adikku tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu…"

"Lalu kenapa?" Ryeowook menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri dan aku nggak mungkin memberitahumu tentang hal itu…" Yesung menggendong Ryeowook dan meletakkannya kembali di ranjangnya. "Tidurlah. Kakimu pasti sakit setelash kau paksakan berjalan…"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang sedang menutup tirai gordennya agar cahaya matahari tak menembus masuk dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. "Oppa, lebih baik oppa tidur di sebelahku. Kasurnya cukup luas untuk berdua…" ucap Ryeowook polos sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Wajah Yesung sontak memerah. "Aku nggak mungkin tidur di kasurmu…" Yesung berujar datar berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Tapi dari tadi kulihat posisi oppa sangat tak nyaman. Tidur di kasur saja, oppa…" Ryeowook menarik-narik lengan kanan Yesung.

Akhirnya Yesung menuruti keinginan Ryeowook. Jujur saja ia sangat senang karena dengan begitu ia bisa terus memeluk Ryeowooknya. Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Ryeowook yang tidur menghadapnya. Yesung berbaring dengan kaku. Bagaimanapun ia itu seorang namja dan Ryeowook yeoja. Dan mereka tidur satu ranjang. Bagi Ryeowook biasa saja, karena ia biasa tidur dengan dongsaengnya –yang kebanyakan namja– saat masih tinggal di panti. Tapi bagai Yesung? Jujur ia sangat gugup. Apalagi saat melihat wajah manis Ryeowook yang tertidur dengan damainya. Ingin sekali diciumnya lagi. Namun Yesung berusaha untuk tidak bertindak nekat dan ia tak mau mengganggu tidur nyenyak Ryeowook. Ia memilih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook dan menyamankan posisinya untuk menyusul Ryeowook memasuki alam mimpinya. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan helaian poni pirang Ryeowook yang menutupi matanya.

"Kau ini benar-benar polos atau bodoh, sih…" gumamnya sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

**.**

Yesung terbangun saat mendengar suara klakson mobil. Dilihatnya jam weker Ryeowook. "Pasti Kangin dan Kibum…" gumamnya lalu melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu. Tangannya kembali memeluk yeoja yang tidur di sebelahnya. Namja itu mengecup pipi Ryeowook sekilas dan segera kembali ke alam mimpi.

**~o0o~**

Kibum memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi rumahnya. Kangin dan Hyukkie sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

"Wookie mungkin sedang tidur. Tunggu saja disini, biar kuambilkan minum…" Kibum mempersilakan Hyukkie duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa Ryeowook kemarin membuatnya khawatir. Ia memutuskan untuk menjenguk Ryeowook meski Kibum sudah bilang kalau noonanya itu tak apa-apa.

Kangin sibuk melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya, Kibum sedang membuat minuman di dapur. Hyukkie diam. Suasana hening cukup lama sampai akhirnya…

"KYAAAAAAA‼!‼"

Terdengar jeritan dari lantai dua. Kibum dan Kangin langsung berlari menuju lantai dua diikuti Hyukkie yang tak kalah kaget mendengar jeritan Ryeowook yang melengking.

BRAK!

"Ada apa?" Kangin membuka pintu kamar Wookie kasar. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang duduk dengan wajah syok sementara Yesung jatuh dalam posisi tengkurap di lantai. Namja itu bangun seraya mengusap keningnya yang terbentur lantai. "Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook tak terima. Yang ditatap menunduk. "Mi-mian, oppa… Aku nggak sengaja…."

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Kibum penasaran. Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Suara jeritan Wookie tadi benar-benar keras…"

"Begini…" Yesung pun menceritakan kejadian tadi. Tangan masih sibum mengusap keningnya yang mulai membengkak.

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_Ryeowook terbangun saat merasakan geli di leher dan telinga sebelah kirinya. Deru nafas Yesung menerpa kulit lehernya. Ryeowook menoleh ke samping dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Yesung dengan jarak yang sangat dekat._

_Karena kaget, otomatis Ryeowook menjerit dan mendorong Yesung sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya._

_Yesung terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap dan keningnya sukses membentur lantai kamar Ryeowook. Namja itu terbangun dan mengaduh sambil meraba keningnya. Setelah itu tiba-tiba saja Kibum, Kangin dan Hyukkie masuk._

_**Flashback end**_

**.**

"Begitu ceritanya…" ujar Yesung sambil mengompres dahinya dengan es batu yang di lapisi kain tebal. Tiga orang di depannya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Padahal tadi kau yang minta supaya aku tidur di kasurmu saja. Tapi kau malah mendorongku…" Yesung menatap Ryeowook galak.

"Mian, oppa… Tadi aku benar-benar kaget…" Ryeowook mengoleskan salep yang diberikan Kibum ke kening Yesung yang membengkak karena benturan tadi. Yeoja itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Pergelangan kakinya masih terasa sakit, jadi dia belum bisa pergi kemana-mana.

Hyukkie sudah mulai mengendalikan tawanya, tapi sepertinya Kibum dan Kangin masih belum puas tertawa saat tahu saudara mereka yang di kenal _cool _itu bisa jatuh dengan alasan dan posisi yang nggak elit. Ryeowook nyengir. Bagaimana pun juga dialah yang menyebabkan oppanya yang satu itu di jadikan bahan tertawaan oleh saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil. Yeoja itu baru selesai mandi di bantu oleh Hyukkie.

"Yeoja-yeoja itu betul-betul jahat. Baguslah kalau mereka sudah di keluarkan…" ucap Hyukkie sambil menyisir rambut pirang Ryeowook.

"Dikeluarkan?" tanya Ryeowook kaget. Hyukkie mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tindakan mereka itu sungguh berbahaya. Kalau saja Yesung sunbaenim tak menangkapmu, bukan hanya kakimu yang terkilir tapi kau juga akan menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit…"

"Kau tau dari mana kalau Yesung oppa yang menolongku?"

"Kibum bercerita padaku. Waktu itu mereka bermaksud menemuimu sebelum rapat OSIS. Begitu mendengar jeritanmu, Yesung oppa langsung berlari menuju tangga dan melihatmu yang melayang jatuh dari lantai dua…"

Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Sudah sore… Aku pulang dulu, Wookie…" Hyukkie mengambil tas sekolahnya di tepi ranjang Ryeowook. Yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya kearah sahabatnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan…"

Setelah Hyukkie pergi, Ryeowook kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia bingung mau melakukan apa karena kakinya masih terasa nyeri meskipun nggak separah kemarin.

"Lebih baik aku telpon umma dan dongsaengku di panti.." ucap Ryeowook senang dan langsung mengambil hapenya yang ada di bawah bantal.

"Yoboseyo, umma…"

**~o0o~**

_**Tiga**__**hari**__**kemudian**__**...**_

**.**

"Senangnya bisa masuk sekolah lagi!" Ryeowook buru-buru keluar dari mobil yang di kendarai Kibum. Dia sudah sangat semangat masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajarannya. Untung saja Kibum sekelas dengannya, begitu pulang pasti Kibum langsung membantu Ryeowook mempelajari materi-materi yang di jelaskan guru-gurunya di sekolah.

Di kelas sudah ada Hyukkie yang tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya sudah sehat. "Akhirnya kau masuk juga! Aku kesepian nggak ada teman ngobrol…" Hyukkie memeluk Ryeowook.

"Kan ada Kibum dan Minnie…"

Hyukkie manyun. "Minnie lebih sering berduaan dengan si evil. Dan aku malas kalau ngobrol dengan anak yang kelewat jenius macam Kibum. Susah mengerti maksud ucapannya…" Hyukkie melirik Kibum sebal. Dua orang di depannya tertawa.

"Oh ya, nanti jam ketiga ada ulangan matematika, lho…" Hyukkie mengingatkan Ryeowook yang terlihat santai. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Udah tau…"

"Pasti kau di ajarin Kibum di rumah, kan?"

"Yap!"

"Enaknya… nanti kalian kasih aku contekan, ya…" melas Hyukkie. Ryeowook dan Kibum tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Hyukkie dan akhirnya mengangguk. Sebenarnya mereka semua datang kepagian. Maklum, mereka kan anak-anak rajin (kecuali Kangin yang kalau mau berangkat pagi harus diseret-seret dulu sama ketiga dongsaengnya ditambah geplakan koran dari appa).

**.**

Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk membolak-balik buku catatannya merasa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Yeoja itu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang namja tampan (dan manis #menurut author) yang tak dikenalnya sedang menatap kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook membalas senyuman namja itu dengan sedikit heran. Tangannya mencolek bahu Hyukkie yang sedang mengerjakan soal dibantu Kibum. "Hyukkie…"

"Nae?"

"Itu siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

Hyukkie menoleh ke belakang. "Oh…" Yeoja itu tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan kearah namja tadi. "Mimi, sini…"

Namja tampan tadi berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Ryeowook dan Hyukkie.

"Wookie, kenalin.. Ini Zhoumi, dia murid baru pindahan dari China. Seharusnya dia di kelas dua. Tapi karena masih harus menyesuaikan diri di sini, makanya sekolahnya terlambat setahun. Waktu itu kamu kan masih belum masuk, jadi belum tau tentang Mimi…"

Namja tampan yang bernama Zhoumi itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Ryeowook. "Zhoumi imnida. Panggil aja Mimi…"

Ryeowook balas menyalami Zhoumi. "Kim Ryeowook imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Ryeowook atau Wookie biar lebih singkat…" Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

Setelah itu mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sesekali terdengar suara protes dari Hyukkie yang belum mengerti dengan materi yang dijelaskan Kibum dan minta diulang kembali. Saking sibuknya mempelajari ulang apa yang akan menjadi bahan ulangannya, Ryeowook tak menyadari kalau Zhoumi masih terus memperhatikannya sambil sesekali tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Hyukkie meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Gomawo buat contekannya, Duo Kim…"

Ryeowook dan Kibum berpandangan. Duo Kim? Julukan darimana tuh?

"Yaa, murid yang bermarga Kim di kelas kita kan hanya kalian, bersaudara pula…" Hyukkie menjelaskan begitu melihat raut kebingungan dari wajah teman-temannya itu.

Ryeowook nyengir. "Bisa aja…"

"Ke kantin, yuk! Aku lapar…"

"Sebentar…" Ryeowook mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari dalam tas.

"Kotak bekalmu besar banget…" komentar Hyukkie. Ryeowook tersenyum. "Untuk berempat. Kau mau?"

Hyukkie mengangguk semangat. Kalau urusan makanan siapa sih yang menolak. Apalagi kalau yang membuatnya koki amatir di sebelahnya ini. Dijamin maknyuuss!

"Mimi ikut ke kantin, yuk!" ajakan Hyukkie disambut anggukan dari Zhoumi. Keempat orang itu berjalan santai menuju kantin sambil bersenda gurau. Atau lebih tepatnya Kibum yang mengerjai Hyukkie dan dibalas amukan dari yeoja penyuka pisang itu. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum tiap kali Mendengar ocehan Hyukkie atau Kibum yang lucu. Matanya tak henti memandang Ryeowook yang sibuk mengutak-atik hapenya.

"Yesung hyung dan Kangin hyung belum ada…" Kibum melihat ke sekeliling kantin mencari dua hyung anehnya itu.

"Aku mau pesan makanan dulu. Ada yang mau titip sesuatu?"

"Aku makan bekalnya Wookie. Titip jus aja dua…" Kibum sudah mulai mengeluarkan sumpitnya. Siap menyantap hidangan ala chef Wookie.

"Mimi?"

"Aku juga bawa bekal. Titip minuman aja…"

Hyukkie mengangguk dan langsung menuju salah satu stand makanan yang terlihat tak begitu ramai. Zhoumi menatap kearah Kibum dan Ryeowook yang sudah asyik memakan bekalnya.

"Kalian bersaudara?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi bukan saudara kandung. Ummaku sangat menginginkan anak perempuan tapi nggak pernah kesampaian. Makanya umma mengadopsi Wookie. Sekarang status Wookie adalah noona-ku…"

"Jangan memanggilku noona!"

"Kau lebih tua dariku."

Tetap saja. Aku sudah bilang kita cuma beda dua bulan."

"Justru karena berbeda dua bulan itu menunjukkan kau lebih tua dariku dan aku harus memanggilmu 'noona'."

Ryeowook menggeram pelan. "Terserah kau sajalah…" Ryeowook memilih melanjutkan makannya daripada berdebat dengan Kibum. Bikin capek mulut, capek pikiran, juga capek hati. Kibum tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Ryeowook yang tak bisa membalas kata-katanya. "Dua kosong. Hehehe.."

Ryeowook mendelik. Hampir saja dijitaknya Kibum keitka ia melihat Kangin dan Yesung yang beridir di depan pintu kantin dengan wajah bingung. Ryeowook mengankat tangannya berharap Yesung dan Kangin melihatnya. Kedua namja itu langsung menghampiri Ryeowook dengan semangat. "Kita belum kehabisan, kan?"

"Masih banyak, kok…"

Yesung menatap heran pada Zhoumi yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook(nya).

"Temanmu, Wookie?" tanya Kangin lebih dulu. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Iya. Namanya Zhoumi. Dia anak baru di kelas kami, Zhoumi oppa seumuran dengan Yesung oppa, lho…"

Zhoumi berdiri menyalami Kangin dan Yesung. "Zhoumi imnida…"

"Kim Youngwoon imnida. Panggil aja Kangin. Kakaknya Wookie…" ucap Kangin semangat.

"Kim Jongwoon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung." ucap Yesung tersenyum tipis seraya ganti menyalami Zhoumi. Dia sedikit tak suka dengan keberadaan Zhoumi yang dekat-dekat dengan Ryeowook.

"Kakaknya Ryeowook juga?"

Yesung mengangguk nggak rela. Tapi biar bagaimanapun statusnya memang kakaknya yeoja mungil itu. Tak lama, Hyukkie kembali membawa nampan berisi satu porsi bibimbap dan enam gelas jus jeruk.

"Kangin oppa dan Yesung oppa sudah datang? Ini sekalian kubelikan jus…" Hyukkie menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke meja.

"Selamat makaaan!" Kangin mengeluarkan sumpitnya dan langsung menyerbu kotak bekal Ryeowook. Ketiga namja bersaudara itu saling berebut kotak bekal Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri sudah memisahkan jatahnya dari yang lain. Hyukkie tertawa geli melihat Kibum dan Kangin paling heboh memperebutkan makanan buatan saudara perempuan mereka satu-satunya itu sementara Ryeowook makan dengan tenang sambil berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah Weird Brothers itu. Sekali lagi, Zhoumi diam-diam masih terus memperhatikan Ryeowook. Gerak-geriknya, senyumannya, pokoknya semua yang ada pada Ryeowook. Yesung menyadari kalau Zhoumi sedang menatap Ryeowook. Dan jujur saja, ia sangat tak suka cara Zhoumi menatap Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar. Para murid segera membereskan buku-buku mereka dan keluar dari kelas.

"Noona, Kangin hyung dan Yesung hyung udah nunggu di parkiran…" Kibum membaca sms yang dikirimkan Kangin ke ponselnya lalu memberitahu Ryeowook.

"Ya sudah. Ayo pulang…"

Sampai di parkiran, Kibum langsung masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Ryeowook‼"

Ryeowook yang hampir masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna silver kesayangan Kibum menoleh dan dilihatnya Zhoumi yang menghampirinya dengan sepeda motor. "Kau menjatuhkan ini…" namja itu menyerahkan gantungan kunci berbentuk jerapah pada Ryeowook. Yeoja itu melihat tasnya dan tersenyum. "Gomawo, Zhoumi oppa…"

"Nggak usah panggil 'oppa', kita kan satu angkatan…" Zhoumi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi usia oppa satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Jadi aku harus memanggil 'oppa'…"Ryeowook mengikuti ucapan Kibum waktu di kantin tadi. Zhoumi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu…"

Tanpa di duga, Zhoumi sengaja merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi badan Ryeowook kemudian mencium pipi yeoja itu sekilas.

Ryeowook serasa membeku. Yesung melotot melihatnya. _'Apa-apaan anak ini? Aku saja belum pernah mencium pipinya!' _batin Yesung gusar. (#author: bukannya ente udah nyium bibirnya diam-diam seenak jidat? #Yesung: bawel lu!)

"Sampai besok…" ucap Zhoumi pelan dan langsung menjalakan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ryeowook masuk ke dalam mobil dengan diam. Tangannya meraba pipinya yang barusan dicium Zhoumi. Matanya menatap Kangin. "Oppa, kenapa tadi Zhoumi oppa mencium pipiku?"

Kangin menepuk dahinya. Dongsaengnya yang satu ini benar-benar kelewat polos.

"Emm… mungkin itu kebiasaannya sebelum pergi, umma dan appa juga selalu mencium kita kan kalau mau pergi…"

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Kangin dan Kibum berpandangan lalu melirik Yesung yang terlihat kesal. "Kayaknya ada yang cemburu, tuh…" bisik Kibum. Kangin nyengir. Tentu saja mereka tau kalau Yesung lagi cemburu berat.

"Ayo pulang!" Kangin menarik tangan kanan Yesung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Kibum pun mulai menajalankan mobilnya keluar dari area sekolah.

"Yang sabar ya…" Kangin menepuk bahu Yesung seraya berbisik pada namja yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Yesung hanya menatap Kangin tajam. Yang ditatap malah cengengesan.

"_Siapa tadi namanya? Zhoumi? Awas aja kalau dia berani nyium Wookie lagi!' _Yesung masih terus membatin kesal.

Sepertinya mulai besok Yesung bakal mulai menjaga (atau menjauhkan) Wookienya dari Zhoumi.

**.**

Tbc…

Saatnya balas ripiu…

-**Clouds'Voice**: ini udah dilanjut, kok… :)

-**MoodMaker**: yeppa tewas? Author mah ikhlas kok. hehe… (#di getok yesung pake laptop)

**-****C****loud3024**: emang yeppa ga bakal mati.. yeppa lebay, deh… (#yesung: yang bikin ceritanya kan ente! Kenapa gua yang dikatain lebay?)

**-****K****imryeowii**: sekarang udah ga penasaran kan?

**-****Rilianda Abelira**: tenang aja… author ga bakal cepet-cepet bikin Ryeowook tau tentang perasaannya Yesung, kok…

-**Han Haneul**: WAHAHAHAHA! *ketawa nista juga* wokeh,, ini dah lanjut… :)

-**LovelyRedPurpleYR**: okeh, okeh!

-**Purple Addict**: kyaaaaaa juga ^^. Ini dilanjutin…

-**reaRelf****: **maunya sadar ato ga? Udah ada diatas, so silakan dibaca… ^^

-**Niutt**: tau tuh yeppa… (nunjuk2 yeppa ga sopan)

-**RyeoKy**: suka ceritanya? Gomawo.. padahal rencananya ga mau di lanjutin… hehe

-**Malidaminne**: yak! Semangaaat~!

-**kitsuHEROne**: iya, yeppa ga gentle -,-

-**choi rae rim**: iya, iya sabaar.. ni dah lanjut kan… ^^

-**magie april**: iya kah? Mian, author lupa.. critanya Heechul oppa tu kuliah… (di atas ada si yeppa lagi ngomong klo Heechul oppa lagi kuliah pagi)  
gomawo udah ngingetin author.. ^^

-**kim hyun ri**: gomawo hyun-ah… ayo, ayo..! silakan di baca~!

-**hwang hee yeon**:salam kenal.. :))

-**love yewook**: gapapa.. author juga sering kumat autisnya, kok... hehe (berasa ada temen ya?)

-**LindaLoveYewooky**: hehehe juga deh.. ( bingung mau bales apaan..) ini dah lanjut kok

Interview:

Author: jadi gimana para pemain sekalian?"

Yeppa: kayaknya dari semua balesan riview di atas kebanyakan author ngehina gua melulu…

Author: abisnya ente paling enak buat di jadiin bahan hinaan.. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (ketawa setan)

Wookie: (nyengir)

.

.

Akhir kata,,, RnR (again), please~

gomawo~


	4. Chapter 4

**My Senior, My Brother, My Love**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

** Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

** Kim Kibum**

** Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**Kim Heechul **

**Kim Sungjin (appa)**

**Kim Heejin (umma)**

** Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)**

** Zhoumi**

**Pairing: YeWook**

**Warning:** Typo(s)/miss typo(s), EYD berantakan, alur ga jelas.

Don't like don't read!

_**Enjoy~ **_

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"Oppa..! Makan malam sudah siap!" Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung. Tak ada jawaban. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar Yesung yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ryeowook memasuki kamar Yesung dan mendapati namja itu sedang tertidur pulas. Ryeowook tersenyum menatapnya. Dihampirinya namja tampan itu dan menepuk pipinya pelan. "Oppa, ireona…"

Yesung membuka matanya sedikit. Ketika dilihatnya Ryeowook berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, matanya langsung terbuka sempurna. "A-ada apa?" tanya Yesung gugup sambil mengusap wajahnya (sekalian mau di cek, Yeppa ngiler atau nggak).

"Makan malam sudah siap. Ayo turun…" Ryeowook mendahului Yesung dan pergi ke kamar Kangin. "Kangin oppa..! Makan malamnya sudah siap!"

Yesung mengucek matanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Yesung menyentuh pipinya yang tadi di tepuk Ryeowook. Namja itu tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Ia buru-buru menyelesaikan cuci mukanya begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk lagi.

"Kira-kira umma dan Wookie masak apa, ya?"

.

Di ruang makan Yesung sama sekali tak melihat Kibum. Biasanya dia sudah duduk tenang menyantap makanannya.

"Kibum sedang pergi ke rumah temannya. Pulangnya mungkin agak larut…" ucap Heejin saat melihat putranya itu seperti kebingungan. Yesung hanya ber-ooh panjang mendengar ucapan ummanya. Ia duduk di sebelah Ryeowook yang sedang menuangkan air mineral di gelasnya. Sesaat ia tertegun melihat penampilan dan pakaian yang dikenakan Ryeowook. Sebuah babydoll ungu dengan (lagi-lagi) motif jerapah. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai mencapai pertengahan lupa jepit rambut ungu berbentuk kupu-kupu yang menghias rambutnya. Aigoo… Yesung merasa wajahnya memanas. Ryeowook terlihat sangat imut dengan penampilan itu. Selama ini baik di sekolah ataupun di rumah Ryeowook selalu menguncir rambutnya. Kangin yang melihatnya cuma nyengir. Namja besar itu menyenggol lengan kiri Yesung.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?"

Yesung segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook dan menatap Kangin tajam.

Secepat mungkin Yesung menghabiskan makanannya dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Ia merebahkan badanya di atas kasurnya yang luas. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di dahinya. Matanya menerawang. _'Sampai kapan aku harus menyimpan perasaanku?' _batinnya gundah.

Tok tok!

"Masuk." ucap Yesung tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Yesung oppa…" panggil Ryeowook pelan. Yesung langsung terduduk saat mendengar suara Ryeowook. "Ada apa?"

"Anu… ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Tapi kalau oppa sudah mau tidur biar aku…."

"Masuklah." perintah Yesung sebelum Ryeowook melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yeoja imut itu melangkah menuju tempat tidur Yesung dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Mau tanya apa?" Yesung menatap buku-buku yang dipegang Ryeowook.

"Ini.. aku ada pe-er matematika, tapi aku sulit mengerjakannya. Mungkin oppa mau mengajariku?"

Yesung mengambil buku tulis Ryeowook dan membaca soal-soal yang tertulis di ditu. "Pinjam pulpen…"

Ryeowook menyerahkan pulpennya.

"Begini…." Yesung mulai menjelaskan maksud dan cara penyelesaian dari soal-soal itu. Ryeowook menyimak dengan serius. Dengan contoh-contoh yang diberikan Yesung, Ryeowook mulai bisa mengerjakan pe-ernya dengan lancar. Saking asyiknya menulis, gadis itu tak sadar kalau Yesung tengah menatapnya. Untung sekali Kibum tak ada.

"Sudah selesai! Gomawo oppa, berkat oppa aku sudah bisa memahami materi ini!" Ryeowook mencium pipi kanan Yesung. Kebiasaannya saat masih dipanti kepada ummanya yang sudah membantunya mengerjakan pe-er. Yesung mematung, tak menyangka kalau Ryeowook akan menciumnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook langsung menutup mulutnya. "M-Mian, oppa… Aku nggak sengaja, itu kebiasaanku waktu di panti. Jeongmal mianhae…" Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya dan bermaksud keluar dari kamar Yesung. Dengan cepat Yesung menahan tangan kiri Ryeowook mencegahnya pergi.

"O-Oppa?" Ryeowook kaget dengan kelakuan Yesung

"Duduklah."

Ryeowook menuruti kata-kata Yesung dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Yeoja itu menatap namja di depannya yang hanya diam memandangnya dengan tajam. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit merasa takut dengan tatapan Yesung.

"A-ada apa, oppa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Ryeowook gugup. Yesung mengusap pipi kanan Ryeowook yang tadi siang dicium Zhoumi. Ia sedikit merenggut mengingat hal itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Yesung ganti mencium pipi kanan Ryeowook cukup lama. Dan tiba-tiba saja Yesung memeluknya tubuh mungil di hadapannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget dan berniat menjauhkan diri namun Yesung semakin erat memeluknya. Menghirup wangi lembut dari tubuh Ryeowook yang baginya sangat khas dan menenangkan. Ryeowook terus mencoba melepaskan diri. Hal itu sama sekali tak dipedulikan Yesung.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar…"

Ryeowook sedikit tersentak merasakan geli akibat deru nafas halus yang menerpa kulit lehernya ketika Yesung berbicara.

"Oppa ada masalah? Cerita saja… biar bagaimana pun oppa adalah kakakku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu…"

Hati Yesung terasa nyeri mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook. _'Jadi dia hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak? Sampai kapanpun dia hanya akan menganggapku sebagai saudaranya. Apa aku memang nggak bisa memilikinya?' _batinnya pilu. "Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Cukup peluk aku…" Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan air matanya tapi gagal. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ryeowook itu cinta pertamanya tapi justru Yesung tak bisa memilikinya. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ryeowook bisa merasakan kerah babydollnya yang mulai basah. Yeoja itu terdiam saat mendengar isakan pelan dari bibir Yesung.

Suasana hening cukup lama. Ryeowook berpikir kalau Yesung sedang ada masalah makanya dia jadi seperti ini. Perlahan, Ryeowook mulai membalas pelukan Yesung. Di belainya surai gelap milik namja yang masih memeluknya itu. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa tenang. Yesung menikmati setiap belaian Ryeowook. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Wookie…" suara Yesung terdengar serak.

"Nae?"

"Temani aku tidur…" pinta Yesung masih tetap memeluk Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk ragu. Tanpa melepas pelukannya, Yesung mulai berbaring di kasurnya. Ryeowook pun ikut berbaring menghadap Yesung karena namja itu sama sekali tak mau melepas pelukannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar deru nafas yang teratur dari Ryeowook. Tidur. Yesung menatap wajah damai Ryeowook dan tersenyum. Ia pun memejamkan matanya menyusul Ryeowook tidur. Setidaknya dia masih bisa memeluk Ryeowooknya.

**.**

Tanpa Yesung sadari, seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Begitu melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah tidur pulas, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menyelimuti keduanya dengan selimut berwarna merah marun milik Yesung.

"Jumuseyo kepala besar…"

**~o0o~**

Seminggu setelah malam itu, Yesung menjadi lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook. Terutama saat ada Zhoumi, Yesung buru-buru menarik Ryeowook menjauh. Ryeowook yang masih belum sadar situasinya hanya menurut. Melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook yang menjauh, Zhoumi hanya diam.

"Wookie, nanti akan ada rapat OSIS dadakan. Bilang ke Kibum, ya…"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu…" Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 1-1, kelasnya bersama Kibum.

"Tunggu!"

Ryeowook berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Yesung lagi.

"Wae?"

Cup.

Yesung mencium pipi Ryeowook sekilas dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih kaget. Yesung meoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ryeowook tersenyum kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Ryeowook tak terlihat lagi, Yesung menghembuskan napasnya berat. _'Mungkin aku memang harus mulai menganggapnya sebagai adik…'_

**.**

"Wookie, kalau ku perhatikan sepertinya kau sudah lebih dekat dengan Yesung oppa, ya?" tanya Hyukkie senang. Ryeowook tersenyum. "Ya. Itu juga karena kejadian semingu lalu…"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Ryeowook menceritakannya pada Hyukkie. Sahabatnya itu sesekali heboh sendiri.

"Yesung oppa menangis? Memangnya dia ada masalah apa, sih? Kalau ku perhatikan, selama ini dia biasa-biasa aja, kok…" Hyukkie semakin penasaran dengan namja kepala besar itu. Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga nggak tau. Dia cuma diam saat ku tanya…"

Hyukkie mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kepalanya menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Kibum kemana, ya? Rasanya tadi dia ada di sini…"

"Kibum ada rapat OSIS dadakan. Kau mau langsung pulang atau masih di sini?"

"Nanti aja pulangnya. Aku mau lihat anak-anak basket latihan…"

"Mencari Donghae?"

Hyukkie kaget saat Ryeowook menyebut nama orang yang diam-diam sedang ditaksirnya. "Kok kamu tau?" tanyanya gelagapan. Ryeowook nyengir. "Tentu aku tau. Kau pernah mengajakku nonton pertandingan basket dan kulihat matamu sama sekali nggak berhenti memandangi Hae. Lagipula dia itu kan temanku dari kecil…"

"Seriusan?" Hyukkie berteriak semangat. Ryeowook menutup telinganya.

"Kapan-kapan ku kenalkan, deh…" Ryeowook mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. "Sana ke lapangan. Keburu penuh, lho…"

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Ke perpustakaan. Mengembalikan buku yang ku pinjam sekalian menunggu Weird Brothers selesai…"

"Kalau Yesung oppa dan Kibum rapat OSIS, Kangin oppa kemana?"

"Dia ikut ekskul beladiri. Aku duluan, ya…" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya kearah Hyukkie yang balas melambai. Saking asyiknya ngobrol berdua dengan Hyukkie, Ryeowook (lagi-lagi) tak sadar kalau Zhoumi memperhatikannya (lagi).

**.**

Sambil menunggu ketiga oppanya selesai Ryeowook memilih membaca komik-komik yang di sediakan di perpustakaan sekolahnya itu.

"Ryeowook-ah…"

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Zhoumi sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Nae, oppa?"tanyanya lembut.

"Ani, hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu…" Zhoumi balas tersenyum. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu kursi ada di sudut ruangan. Beberapa saat kedua hanya diam. Ryeowook terlalu asyik membaca komik-komik yang tadi di bawanya dan sesekali membalas sms yang dikirim ummanya di panti. Bibirnya tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum saat membaca balasan sms dari ummanya.

"Sudah lama kita nggak ngobrol sedekat ini…" ucap Zhoumi pelan. Ryeowook lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu… dekat sekali dengan Yesung…"

"Tentu saja. Dia kan kakakku. Aku juga dekat dengan Kibum, Kangin oppa, dan semua anggota keluarga yang lainnya…" ucap Ryeowook senang.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Ryeowook-ah…"

Ryeowook mendongak menatap Zhoumi heran. Ia terdiam saat Zhoumi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Refleks, Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi Zhoumi terlanjur menahan dagunya dan memaksa Ryeowook untuk menatapnya kembali.

"A-ada apa, Zhoumi oppa?" tanya Ryeowook terbata-bata.

"Saranghae…"

Satu kata itu meluncur dari mulut Zhoumi membuat Ryeowook terpaku. Matanya membulat sempurna saat Zhoumi tiba-tiba menciumnya. Zhoumi menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela rambut Ryeowook. Menciumnya makin dalam.

Ryeowook masih terus memberontak namun tenaganya serasa lenyap. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya menetes. Ia tak mau dan menolak ciuman ini. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan semakin lama matanya semakin terpejam.

Zhoumi melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Ryeowook yang pingsan saking kagetnya. Tangannya mengusap bibir merah Ryeowook dan menciumnya lagi sekilas. Di gendongnya tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan dibawanya ke UKS. Di tengah jalan, Zhoumi berpapasan dengan Hyukkie yang baru saja dari toilet.

"Lho? Wookie kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

"Dia pingsan di perpustakaan…"

Hyukkie langsung membantu membawakan tas Ryeowook. Ia langsung mengirim pesan singkat pada Kibum tentang keadaan Ryeowook.

**.**

"Wookie‼" Yesung langsung berlari menuju UKS begitu di beri tahu Kibum kalau Ryeowook pingsan. Di lihatnya Zhoumi yang duduk di tepi ranjang UKS yang di tempati Ryeowook. Yesung mencengkram kerah seragam Zhoumi. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Zhoumi mencoba tenang. "Aku tak melakukan apapun. Dia pingsan di perpustakaan…" jawabnya berdusta. Kibum dan Kangin yang datang belakangan langsung melerai Yesung dan Zhoumi. "Tenang dulu, hyung…"

"Benar, oppa… Lagipula Mimi kan hanya menolong Wookie…" Hyukkie ikut menenangkan Yesung.

Yesung menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi dengan keras. "Ya sudah. Kita pulang sekarang… Kangin hyung tolong bawakan tas Wookie…" Yesung menggendong Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Zhoumi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook terbangun saat hari sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Di lihatnya Yesung yang masih setia menunggunya.

"Oppa…"

Yesung menoleh begitu mendengar suara Ryeowook. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Ini udah hampir jam dua belas malam, lho…"

Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung memeluk Yesung sambil menangis.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung kaget.

Ryeowook tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Hanya isakannya yang terdengar. "Wookie…" Yesung membelai rambut pirang Ryeowook seperti dulu Ryeowook membelai rambutnya untuk memberikan rasa tenang.

"Oppa…"

"Nae?" tanya Yesung lembut.

"Ciuman pertamaku, oppa…"

Yesung tersentak kaget. _'Jangan bilang kalau…'_

"Apa Zhoumi menciummu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dalam pelukan Yesung. Namja itu menggeram dalam hati. _'Sialan! Berani-beraninya dia melakukan itu pada Wookie!"_

"Aku… merasa sangat kaget waktu Zhoumi oppa menciumku. Aku nggak mau, oppa…"

Yesung mengusap pipi _chubby_ Ryeowook. "Tenang saja… Itu bukan ciuman pertamamu."

Tangisan Ryeowook berhenti. "M-Maksud oppa?"

Yesung menghela napas. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. "Itu bukan ciuman pertamamu." Yesung mengulang kata-katanya.

"La-lalu yang pertama…" belum sempat Ryeowook melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yesung sudah menciumnya lembut. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook terdiam kaget. Namja yang berstatus kakaknya itu pun melepas ciumannya. "Ini yang ketiga…" lalu menciumnya lagi.

"Dan yang keempat…" Yesung mengusap pipi Ryeowook yang merona. "Berarti.. sebelumnya oppa sudah…."

Yesung kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ryeowook sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Semakin lama ia semakin menekan dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ryeowook hanya pasrah dan mulai memejamkan mata. Ia tak tahu arti dari ciuman Yesung padanya tapi yang jelas ia merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Perlahan, gadis itu mulai membalas ciuman Yesung. Keduanya terus bertahan dengan posisinya masing-masing sampai akhirnya…

"YESUNG‼ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA WOOKIE?‼"

Yesung menoleh kaget kearah pintu dan melihat seseorang yang menatapnya tajam dengan aura kemarahan yang terlihat jelas. Sementara Ryeowook hanya menatap bingung.

'_Ya tuhan…'_

**.**

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

**My Senior, My Brother, My Love**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

** Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

** Kim Kibum**

** Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**Kim Heechul **

**Kim Sungjin (appa)**

**Kim Heejin (umma)**

** Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)**

** Zhoumi**

**Park Jungsoo (yeoja)  
**

**Pairing: YeWook**

**Warning:** Typo(s)/miss typo(s), EYD berantakan, alur ga jelas.

Don't like don't read!

_**Enjoy~ **_

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"YESUNG‼ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA WOOKIE?‼"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa.. kemarin di ruang tengah diapain sama Heechul oppa?" Ryeowook mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yesung. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak diapa-apain, kok. Cuma ngobrol aja…"

**.**

_**Flashback…**_

"_Dasar anjing rabies! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wookie?" Heechul memukul kepala Yesung dengan gulungan majalah yang ada di tangannya. "Meskipun kita nggak ada hubungan darah, dia itu tetap dongsaeng kita!" Heechul berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Yesung yang hanya duduk diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Ayo jawab! Jangan hanya diam seperti itu!"_

_Yesung menarik napas panjang. "Aku… menyukainya."_

_Heechul terbelalak menatap dongsaengnya itu. "Apa?"_

"_Aku menyukainya! Memangnya kenapa?" Yesung berdiri dan menatap Heechul tajam. "Dari awal aku sudah menolak keinginan umma dan appa untuk menjadikannya anak! Aku nggak pernah setuju dengan keinginan kalian. Aku…" Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Heechul terdiam mendengar jawaban Yesung. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka jawabannya akan seperti itu._

"_Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"_

"_Dari dulu. Saat dia masih menjadi murid baru kelas satu. Aku melihatnya nggak berisik, apalagi kecentilan seperti yeoja-yeoja lainnya…" Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tapi aku tetap nggak bisa menahan keinginan umma dan appa yang begitu besar makanya aku terpaksa mengalah. Aku bersikap dingin padanya dengan harapan bisa menghilangkan perasaanku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Bahkan Kangin saja sampai mengataiku bodoh…"_

"_Kangin… dan Kibum tau soal ini?"_

"_Mereka terutama Kibum yang pertama menyadarinya…"_

_Suasana hening. Heechul bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Kemarahannya menguap begitu mendengar jawaban dari namja kepala besar itu._

"_Sudah selesai marahnya? Kalau sudah, sekarang aku mau tidur…" Yesung berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamarnya._

"_Aku mendukungmu…"_

_Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Heechul tak percaya. "Maksud hyung?"_

_Heechul tersenyum. "Mendengar jawabanmu membuat kemarahanku hilang. Dan lagi sepertinya kau sudah sangat mengorbankan perasaanmu itu…" Heechul menepuk bahu Yesung lembut. Hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan pada dongsaeng yang biasanya di panggil'anjing rabies' itu._

_Yesung memeluk Heechul erat. "Gomawo, hyung…"_

"_Ne, sekarang tidurlah. Besok kau harus sekolah…"_

_**Flashback end.**_

**.**

"Benar nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan. Yesung berusaha keras untuk tidak mencium Ryeowook saat itu juga. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata sipit milik Yesung. "Iya. Cepat masuk ke kelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi…"

"Tapi ada yang masih membuatku penasaran…"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa… oppa menciumku?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Yesung memerah. "A-aku cuma ingin menghilangkan bekas ciuman dari namja menyebalkan itu…"

"Lalu ciuman pertamanya?"

"Emmm… i-itu…"

Yesung bernapas lega begitu mendengar bel masuk. _Saved by the bell!_

"Kapan-kapan akan ku jawab. Sekarang kau masuk kelas dan belajar yang rajin. Oke?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook sekilas sebelum berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Tak lama setelah Ryeowook masuk ke kelasnya, wali kelas 1-1 pun masuk dan memberi pengumuman singkat sebelum memulai pelajarannya. "Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan mengocok tempat duduk kembali seperti dua minggu lalu."

"Yaaah, nggak bisa sebangku sama Wookie lagi…" keluh Hyukkie setengah berbisik. Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya. Kegiatan ini dilakukan rutin setiap dua minggu sekali. Alasannya agar bisa lebih akrab dengan teman yang lain. Ryeowook melihat kertas undian yang baru saja diambilnya. _'Nomor 12…'_ Yeoja itu mendapat meja paling belakang dekat jendela. Ia bergegas menempati bangku yang masih kosong.

"Ini meja nomor dua belas, kan?"

Ryeowook mendongak menatap orang bertanya padanya. Wajahnya memucat.

Zhoumi!

Ryeowook buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "I-iya…" jawabnya pelan. Siapa sangka kalau yang akan jadi teman sebangkunya itu Zhoumi?

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Ia tahu kalau Ryeowook gelisah sekarang.

Dari meja depan, Kibum juga sedang menatap Ryeowook. Dia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Yesung tentang Zhoumi yang mencium Ryeowook sampai noonanya itu pingsan.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Ryeowook mengangakat tangannya. "Ya, Ryeowook-ssi?"

"A-anu… boleh saya pindah? Saya tak bisa melihat tulisan di papan dengan jelas…" Ryeowook membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya. Wali kelasnya mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan di sebelah Kibum-ssi masih kosong…"

Ryeowook tersenyum. _'Thanks, God!'_ batinnya gembira. Ditambah lagi ia akan duduk dengan Kibum.

"Ah, di sebelah Shindong-ssi juga masih kosong. Kau bisa pindah ke depan, Zhoumi-ssi…"

Kegembiraan Ryeowook sedikit berkurang. Karena itu sama saja ia tetap bersebelahan dengan Zhoumi meski berbeda meja. _'Seandainya saja Minnie masuk…'_

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang saat merasa bahunya dicolek seseorang. Dilihatnya Hyukkie yang nyengir. "Enak, ya… Duduk sama dongsaengnya sendiri. Dasar duo Kim…"

Ryeowook dan Kibum tertawa bersamaan. Dengan adanya Kibum dan Hyukkie, setidaknya Ryeowook bisa sedikit mengurangi ketakutannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook-ssi, Kibum-ssi! Kalian di cari Yesung sunbaenim, tuh!"

Duo Kim itu menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu. Dilihatnya Yesung yang tengah bersandar di depan pintu kelasnya. Namja itu memberi isyarat 'ayo makan sekarang!'

"Sebentar, hyung! Kami sedang menyelesaikan catatan akutansi..!"

Mau tak mau Yesung masuk ke kelas mereka dan menghampiri satu dongsaeng dan satu pujaan hatinya. Ditariknya salah satu kursi kosong di dekatnya dan duduk di hadapan Kibum dan Ryeowook.

"Kalian sekarang duduk satu meja, ya? Bukannya Wookie itu duduk dengan Hyukkie?"

"Tadi pagi wali kelas kami baru mengocok urutan tempat duduk kami…" jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku akutansinya yang terbuka lebar. Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. "Lalu Hyukkie dimana?"

"Aku di sini~" Hyukkie melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Yesung tersenyum. "Ternyata nggak jauh-jauh amat dari Wookie…"

"Hehe…" Hyukkie nyengir lagi. Yesung beralih menatap meja di sebelah Ryeowook. Ia menatap tak suka pada orang yang duduk di sana a.k.a Zhoumi.

"Wookie, mencatatnya dilanjutkan nanti aja. Kau bisa lihat punya Kibum, kan? Aku sudah lapar…"

Ryeowook menurut dan menutup buku catatannya. Ia sendiri juga ingin cepat-cepat menghindar dari namja keturunan China itu.

"Aku juga sudah lapar. Ngomong-ngomong Kangin oppa mana?" tanya Hyukkie. "Dia sudah lebih dulu ke kantin. Dia kan perut gentong…" Jawab Yesung singkat. Hyukkie mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Zhoumi yang masih (pura-pura) serius dengan catatannya. "Mimi mau ikut ke kantin nggak?"

Zhoumi menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Nanti saja…"

Ryeowook menghembuskan napas lega. Ia takut kalau Zhoumi akan menerima ajakan Hyukkie. Keempatnya segera berlalu menuju kantin. Yesung berjalan sambil merangkul pundak Ryeowook membuat Zhoumi yang melihatnya merasa cemburu.

"Yesung sunbaenim, Kangin oppa, Kibum, dan Ryeowook benar-benar saudara yang kompak, ya…" celetuk seorang murid yang bernama Seohyun. Dua orang yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk membenarkan. "Iya! Hyukkie juga enak bisa akrab dengan Yesung sunbaenim. Aku juga mauuu~" seru Taeyon dengan mata berbinar. Temannya Sunny menambahkan. "Meskipun bukan saudara kandung, mereka sangat menyayangi Ryeowook. Sudah Yesung sunbaenim itu ketua OSIS, Kangin sunbaenim yang jago beladiri, plus Kibum yang jenius!" serunya antusias. Ketiganya masih sibuk membicarakan tentang Ryeowook. Zhoumi hanya diam mendengarkan. _'Kalau Kibum dan Kangin aku percaya dia hanya menyayanginya sebagai noona dan dongsaeng. Tapi kalau Yesung… aku ragu.' _ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai istirahat Ryeowook, Hyukkie, dan Kibum segera kembali ke kelas dan mengambil baju olahraga mereka. Hari ini mereka akan berlatih basket dan mereka akan digabung dengan kelas 2-1, kelasnya Yesung dan Kangin.

"Asyiik! Bisa lihat Yesung sunbaenim, nih!" beberapa murid perempuan berteriak histeris. Ryeowook dan Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar jeritan-jeritan senang dari para penggemar ketua OSIS itu.

"Kibum kami duluan, ya. Nanti ketemu di lapangan!" Ryeowook dan Hyukkie berlari menuju ruang ganti. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan mereka tidak boleh telat. Siapa saja yang telat akan dihukum berlari lima putaran lapangan.

Setelah semua beres, Ryeowook dan Hyukkie langsung menuju lapangan _indoor yang_ disediakan pihak sekolah. Jadi para murid tidak perlu berpanas-panasan. Sesampainya di lapangan, Ryeowook kaget karena belum ada satu pun murid perempuan dari kelas 1-1. "Pasti mereka dandan dulu…" celetuk Hyukkie yang disambut anggukan dari Kibum. "Penggemarnya Yesung oppa banyak juga, ya…"

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan. Dilihatnya Yesung yang sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ryeowook mencolek bahu Kibum. "Yesung oppa kenapa? Kok bengong begitu?"

Kibum mengedikkan bahu (pura-pura) tidak tahu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook, Kibum nyengir. _'Hyung pasti bengong karena melihat penampilan Wookie noona. Hehehe…'_

Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya Ryeowook memakai seragam dengan panjang yang sesuai dengan peraturan. Tak seperti siswi lain yang sengaja mengecilkan ukuran kemeja atau memendekkan rok mereka. Dan seragam olahraga mereka memang dibuat seperti itu. Kaos lengan panjang dengan celana training pendek yang hanya mencapai pertengahan paha untuk murid perempuan. Dan (bagi Yesung) Ryeowook terlihat imut dan… errr, seksi.

Kangin yang mulai kumat isengnya, menghampiri Yesung dan berbisik "Aku tau kalau Wookie terlihat seksi dengan seragam olahraga itu. Tapi jangan menatap sampai segitunya, dong…"

Yesung tersentak kaget dan langsung menjitak kepala Kangin yang hanya mengaduh pelan sambil cengengesan.

Latihan dimulai dari kelompok murid perempuan kelas dua, setelah itu disusul murid perempuan kelas satu. Mereka semua harus men_dribble_ dari ujung ke ujung sebanyak dua kali kemudian memasukkan bola ke ring sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu satu menit.

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Mendengar nama Ryeowook disebut, Yesung memusatkan perhatiannya pada yeoja mungil itu. Ryeowook sedang men_dribble_ bola dengan sangat baik. Dan siapa sangka kalau yeoja yang bertubuh mungil dan tak memiliki prestasi apapun di bidang olahraga ternyata sangat mahir dalam permainan basket. Ryeowook mencatat rekor dengan memasukkan bola paling banyak dalam waktu satu menit.

Mereka diberi waktu lima menit untuk beristirahat. Kangin menghampiri Ryeowook dan menepuk kepala dongsaengnya itu. "Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau jago basket?"

"Aku memang nggak jago, kok…" Ryeowook meminum air mineral yang dibawanya. Yesung yang melihat Zhoumi yang terus menatap Ryeowook, memeluk pinggang yeoja itu dan menutupinya dari Zhoumi. Menyadari hal itu, Zhoumi hanya menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Yesung! Kangin!"

Salah seorang yeoja teman sekelas Yesung menghampiri mereka berlima duduk. "Wah, ini adik perempuanmu? Manisnya…"

Yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook. "Park Jungsoo imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk…" ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis dan menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida…" ucap Ryeowook seraya balas tersenyum.

"Dia ini 'umma'nya kelas 2-1. Dia ini paling tua, makanya ditunjuk jadi ketua kelas. Usianya lebih tua setahun dari anak-anak lainnya. Dan dia ini juga orang paling pelit yang pernah kukenal…"

"Yaaaa! Apa-apaan kau kepala besar?" Leeteuk menjitak kepala Yesung keras. "Jangan dengarkan kepala besar ini, Wookie. Aku nggak pelit, kok!"

Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Yesung. Pandangannya beralih ke Kangin. Dilihatnya wajah Kangin yang memerah. "Kangin oppa sakit?" tanya Ryeowook. Kangin menggeleng pelan. "Nggak, kok…"

Leeteuk ikut menatap namja berbadan besar itu. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi dan pipi Kangin. "Nggak panas… kau pusing? Biar ku bilang pada songsaenim…" ucap Leeteuk khawatir. Kangin buru-buru menggeleng. "Nggak usah! A-aku nggak sakit..!"

Ryeowook mengernyit. _'Sejak kapan Kangin oppa jadi orang yang gugupan begitu?'_

Di sampingnya, Yesung tengah tersenyum setan kearah hyungnya itu lalu berbisik pada Ryeowook. "Dia itu yeoja yang ditaksir Kangin…"

Ryeowook ber-ooh panjang. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar. _'Rupanya begitu…'_ batinnya senang.

Asyiiik! Calon kakak ipar, nih!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Ryeowook dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu Kangin yang masih membantu Leeteuk membawakan buku-buku tugas ke ruang guru. Pedekate gitu…

"Ryeowook-ah…"

Ryeowook, Hyukkie dan yang lainnya serempak menoleh. Wajah Ryeowook memucat. Yesung menatapnya tajam. _'Mau apa lagi dia?'_

Zhoumi berdiri tepat di depan Ryeowook yang menunduk takut. "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Yesung mendelik. Sadar maksud dari tatapan itu, Zhoumi menghela napas. "Aku cuma ingin bicara dengan adikmu. Ku tunggu di kelas." Zhoumi berjalan menuju kelas 1-1 yang sudah kosong. Ryeowook mengikuti Zhoumi dengan langkah ragu. Yesung sudah ingin mencegahnya kalau saja tak dihalangi Kibum. "Kita ikuti saja diam-diam…" usul Kibum yang langsung disetujui Yesung dan Hyukkie.

Zhoumi mengajak duduk di dekat jendela, tempat mereka tadi pagi sebelum pindah ke depan.

"A-ada apa?" Ryeowook masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin. Aku nggak bermaksud memaksa menciummu…" Zhoumi menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang gemetar. "Kau masih takut padaku?" tanya Zhoumi karena Ryeowook sama sekali tak mau menatapnya. Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan. Zhoumi mengangkat dagu Ryeowook, meminta gadis itu menatapnya. "Saranghae…"

Ryeowook hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia sudah tak merasa kaget karena Zhoumi sudah mengatakannya kemarin. "Ta-tapi kita baru kenal beberapa hari…"

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku memang menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu dan aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri…"

Tiga orang yang ada di balik jendela sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Yesung dan Kibum yang sudah tahu tentang hal ini tak begitu kaget. Berbeda dengan Hyukkie, yeoja itu kelihatan sangat terkejut.

"Mian, oppa… Tapi aku nggak bisa membalas perasaan oppa…" terdengar suara Ryeowook lagi.

"Kenapa? Apa ini karena Yesung?"

Mendengar nama Yesung disebut, Kibum dan Hyukkie menoleh serempak kearah namja itu.

"Bu-bukan, nggak ada hubungannya dengan Yesung oppa… Aku hanya menganggap oppa sebagai temanku, nggak lebih…"

Zhoumi menghela napas. Dari awal memang sudah tak ada harapan untuknya. Apalagi reaksi Ryeowook saat Zhoumi menciumnya kemarin. Tangannya mengusap pipi _chubby_ Ryeowook.

"Aku mengerti…" namja China itu mencium kening Ryeowook sekilas. "Setidaknya kita masih bisa berteman, kan?" ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Ryeowook mengangguk dan memeluk Zhoumi. "Tentu saja!"

Zhoumi balas memeluk Ryeowook erat. Keduanya terdiam sampai akhirnya…"

"Ehem! Sudah selesai bicaranya? Kalian lama sekali…" Yesung bersandar di depan pintu. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menghampiri Yesung. "Sudah, kok. Ayo pulang..!"

Yesung memasang raut wajah kesal. Ia kesal ketika melihat mereka berpelukan. Ryeowook memang menganggapnya biasa, tapi Zhoumi? _'Dia pasti kesenangan dipeluk Wookie!' _gerutunya dalam hati. Meskipun begitu ia lega karena Ryeowook menolak cinta Ryeowook karena dengan begitu ia masih punya kesempatan, kan?

Semoga saja.

**~o0o~**

_**Malam harinya…**_

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, sih?" Yesung memprotes pakaian yang harus dikenakannya. Sebenarnya hanya sebuah tuksedo hitam biasa. Tapi ia merasa itu bukan gaya pakaiannya.

"Kita akan menghadiri pesta salah satu rekan bisnis appa. Dan kalian semua harus ikut…" appa membetulkan letak dasinya. Umma dan Heechul sedang sibuk mendandani Ryeowook. Sesekali terdengar suara bersin dan protes dari Ryeowook. "Aku nggak mau pakai baju ini, terlalu pendek umma..!"

"Nggak pendek-pendek amat kok! Pokoknya cepat pakai!"

Empat orang laki-laki yang berkumpul di ruang tengah mendongak keatas mendengar keributan itu.

Tak lama kemudian umma dan Heechul keluar sambil menyeret Ryeowook. "Nggak usah malu! Kamu cantik, kok!" susah payah Heechul menarik tangan Ryeowook _'Kecil-kecil tenaganya kuat banget, sih?'_

Dan akhirnya Heechul berhasil menarik Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke ruang tengah. Yesung, Kangin, dan Kibum melongo melihat penampilan Ryeowook yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Gimana hasil karyaku dan umma?" tanya Heechul bangga.

Ryeowook mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih bersih tanpa lengan dengan hiasan payet dan pita berwarna ungu di sekitar pinggangnya. Ditambah sepasang high heels berwarna silver yang membuat tingginya menyamai Kibum. Rambut panjangnya diikat ke samping dan ditata sedemikian rupa dengan ditambah hiasan berbentuk kupu-kupu yang membuatnya semakin terlihat imut. Make up yang diberikan umma juga sangat minimalis namun tetap tak mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Kalian jangan melamun terus! Cepat siapkan mobil!" Heechul menjitak kepala dongsaengnya satu persatu. Kibum dan Yesung bergegas menuju garasi dan mengeluarkan mobil. Yesung tak mungkin menggunakan motor mengingat penampilan Ryeowook sekarang. Dan pasti umma dan Heechul akan menentang keras hal itu.

"Wookie mau bareng siapa?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku dengan Yesung oppa saja…" Ryeowook tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna merah milik Yesung. Setelah itu Yesung langsung menjalankan mobilnya tanpa menunggu Heechul.

"Aiiish! Padahal aku mau ikut di mobilnya. Tapi dia malah berangkat duluan!" Heechul merenggut kesal. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobil menyusul umma dan appa. "Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, sekarang Wookie sangat dekat dengan Yesung, ya? Yesung juga nggak menunjukkan rasa nggak sukanya ke Wookie lagi…" ucapan umma membuat ketiga anaknya saling berpandangan.

**.**

**.**

Selama pesta, umma dan appa sibuk mengobrol dengan rekan bisnis mereka sambil sesekali memperkenalkan anak-anaknya.

"Siwon-ah!" umma memanggil salah seorang tamu yang dikenalnya. Seorang namja tampan menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum pada umma dan appa. "Apa kabar? Mana orang tuamu?" tanya umma pada namja yang dipanggil Siwon itu.

"Mereka sedang sibuk, jadi tak bisa datang kemari…" ucapnya sopan. Matanya melirik Ryeowook yang terus bersembunyi di belakang Kangin dan Yesung. Umma menarik Ryeowook dan memperkenalkannya pada Siwon. "Ini anak perempuanku satu-satunya…" ucap umma bangga.

"Choi Siwon imnida…" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya. Ryeowook mengangguk sopan kearah Siwon seraya menyalami namja itu. "Kim Ryeowook imnida…" ucapnya pelan. Setelah itu kembali sembunyi di belakang oppanya. Ia belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan seperti ini makanya terus menempel pada ketiga saudaranya itu.

"Wookie!"

Ryeowook menoleh kearah yeoja cantik yang memanggilnya. Yoona, anak salah satu rekan bisnis appa. Mereka sudah berkenalan tadi dan Ryeowook langsung bisa akrab karena mereka sama-sama yeoja.

"Waeyo, Yoona?"

Yoona tersenyum. "Ani, aku hanya merasa bosan disini. Kita jalan-jalan, yuk!"

Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kangin dan Kibum. "Jalan-jalan, yuk!"

"Ayo, deh! Aku bosan di sini…" Kibum langsung menyetujui ajakan Ryeowook. "Kangin hyung, Yesung hyung mana?"

"Lagi ambil minum."

Yesung datang dengan membawa dua gelas minuman. Salah satunya diberikan pada Ryeowook. "Hei! Untuk kami mana?" protes Kangin.

"Ambil saja sendiri." jawab Yesung cuek. Ryeowook tersenyum geli. "Oppa, jalan-jalan, yuk! Kita semua bosan…"

"Ya sudah. Biar aku bilang ke umma dulu…"

Setelah mendapat izin, mereka segera keluar dari ruangan pesta. Ryeowook dan Yoona asyik mengobrol sendiri. Mumpung sama-sama yeoja dan mereka juga seumuran. Yesung lebih memilih memainkan game di hapenya begitu juga dengan Kangin. Lain halnya dengan Kibum yang malah asyik mengerjakan soal-soal matematika. Dasar anak jenius…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya sampai juga..!" Kangin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Lain kali aku nggak akan mau pergi ke pesta-pesta begitu lagi!" keluh Yesung seraya melonggarkan kemejanya. Kibum dan Ryeowook mengangguk kompak. Umma dan appa nyengir. "Kalian belum terbiasa, sih… uktinya Heechul enjoy-enjoy aja di pesta tadi."

"Itu karena dia dapat kecengan di sana…" Kangin melirik Heechul yang sedang bernyanyi dengan aneh. _'Pasti lagi kasmaran, tuh…'_

"Ngomong-ngomong umma mau nanya…"

Keempat anak muda itu menatap umma penasaran. Umma menatap Ryeowook. "Wookie, sepertinya kamu berteman akrab dengan Yoona, ya?" tanya umma.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Menurutmu Yoona itu bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uum… Yoona itu baik, menarik, enak diajak ngobrol dan orangnya cantik…"

"Kalau menurut kalian bertiga?" umma ganti menatap 'Weird Brothers'.

"Yang aku tau, dia itu cantik. Itu aja…" jawab Kangin sekenanya. Begitu juga dengan Kibum dan Yesung.

"Bagaimana… kalau umma menjodohkannya dengan Yesung?"

"APA?" teriak trio aneh itu plus Heechul kaget. Ryeowook yang berada di tengah-tengah sampai harus menutup telinganya. Umma mengangguk antusias. "Iya! Kalau dilihat-lihat, Yoona itu sangat cocok dengan Yesung. Bagaimana?"

Heechul, Kangin, dan Kibum berpandangan lalu serempak menatap Yesung.

"Kalau aku setuju!" seru Ryeowook. Yesung menatapnya tak percaya.

"Menurutku Yesung oppa dan Yoona itu serasi, kok!" ucapnya tanpa beban sedikitpun. Umma tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Bagaimana, Yesung?"

"Aku menolak!"

Umma dan appa menatap Yesung bingung. Mereka kira Yesung akan menerima. "Memangnya kenapa? Wookie saja bilang kalau Yoona itu cantik, baik, dan menarik…"

"Bukan berarti aku akan menyukainya, kan?" Yesung memotong ucapan umma.

"Kau belum mencobanya. Kalian kan bisa mengakrabkan diri dulu, kalau memang cocok akan dilanjutkan perjodohan. Lagipula pihak keluarga Yoona juga setuju, kok…"

Yesung diam menahan amarahnya. Ketiga saudaranya menatapnya cemas. Begitu juga dengan jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya sama sekali tak disangka oleh semuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku menyukai Ryeowook?‼"

**.**

Tbc…

Wuhuu..! Akhirnya di apdet juga!

Sebenernya author ga yakin buat ngapdet chapter yang ini, tapi… ya sudahlah. moga2 readers suka, ya… ^^v

**.**

Kali in maap author ga bisa bales ripiu, tangannya udah pegel banget #sungmin oppa mana, ya? *celingukan nyari kelinci tukang pijet*

intinya tebakan dari para reader sekalian terjawab..  
Yak! orang itu adalah Heechul oppa si namja bergender ga jelas (?) #plakk (di gampar bolak-balik ama Heechul oppa)

**.**

ripiu, ripiu…!

gomawo~


	6. Chapter 6

**My Senior, My Brother, My Love**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

** Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

** Kim Kibum**

** Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**Kim Heechul **

**Kim Sungjin (appa)**

**Kim Heejin (umma)**

** Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)**

** Zhoumi**

**Pairing: YeWook**

**Warning:** Typo(s)/miss typo(s), EYD berantakan, alur ga jelas.

Don't like don't read!

_**Enjoy~ **_

**.**

**Chapter ****6**

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku menyukai Ryeowook?‼"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook duduk sendiri di atap sekolah sambil memakan bekalnya. Ia menolak saat diajak Kibum dan Hyukkie ke kantin karena itu sama saja membuatnya bertemu dengan Yesung yang memang sengaja dihindarinya.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Yeoja manis itu menoleh mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Zhoumi sedang menuju ke tempat Ryeowook duduk dan menatapnya heran. "Kenapa makan sendirian?"

"Aku lagi malas ke kantin. Oppa sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

Zhoumi duduk di sebelah Ryeowook yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. "Setiap istirahat aku memang selalu ke sini…" namja tinggi itu menatap bekal Ryeowook. "Itu masakanmu sendiri? Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

Ryeowook menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke arah Zhoumi. "Silakan…"

"Mmm.. ini enak banget!" seru Zhoumi dengan mata berbinar dan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Ryeowook menutup wajahnya berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah Zhoumi yang baginya sangat lucu. "Makananannya ditelan dulu, baru bicara, oppa.. hihi…"

Zhoumi buru-buru menelan makanannya lalu nyengir. Malu dia.

"Berhenti memanggilku oppa… panggil saja Mimi…" Zhoumi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa risih saat mendengar Ryeowook memanggilnya 'oppa'.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Wookie…" balas Ryeowook.

"Deal!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Mereka pun melanjutkan makan siang mereka sambil sesekali bersenda gurau. Dalam hati Zhoumi sangat senang karena bisa seakrab dan sedekat ini dengan Ryeowook.

"Wookie, dari tadi pagi kuperhatikan sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Yesung merenggang… ada apa?"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. "Ada sedikit masalah… makanya untuk beberapa hari ini aku ingin menjauhinya…"

Belum sempat Zhoumi bertanya lagi, bel masuk terdengar. "Ayo masuk." namja itu berdiri dan menatap Ryeowook yang masih tetap duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di atap.

"Aku mau bolos saja. Hari ini aku nggak bisa menyimak pelajaran dengan benar…"

"Kalau begitu biar ku temani." Zhoumi kembali duduk di sebelah Ryeowook dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Yoboseyo, Hyukkie. Ne, aku dan Wookie nggak akan masuk di pelajaran berikutnya. Bilang saja Wookie sakit dan aku sedang menjaganya. Gomawo…"

Ryeowook menatap Zhoumi. "Gomawo, Mimi…"

Zhoumi tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Ryeowook. "Sekarang kau tidur saja. Kau kelihatan lelah…" namja itu menarik kepala Ryeowook agar bersandar di bahunya. Dan ternyata Ryeowook cukup kesulitan mengingat tinggi badan mereka terlampau jauh. "Mimi ketinggian…" protesnya. Mendengar hal itu, Zhoumi tertawa lebar. "Kalau begitu tidur di pangkuanku saja…" ia menepuk pahanya. Ryeowook meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Zhoumi dan menyamankan posisinya sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki alam mimpi. Zhoumi melepas blazernya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Tangannya bergerak menelusuri garis wajah Ryeowook. Ia bagaikan melihat malaikat saat melihat wajah damai Ryeowook.

"Mimi!"

Terdengar suara Hyukkie. Zhoumi menoleh dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Mengisyaratkan agar jangan berisik. Hyukkie melihat Ryeowook yang tidur pulas di pangkuan Zhoumi. "Shin seonsaengnim hari ini nggak masuk, makanya aku ke sini…"

Hyukkie merapikan poni Ryeowook yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa kau tahu ada masalah apa antara Wookie dengan Yesung?" tanya Zhoumi tiba-tiba. Hyukkie menggeleng. "Aku tahu kalau Wookie sedang ada masalah, tapi aku nggak tahu kalau masalah itu berhubungan dengan Yesung oppa…" jawabnya jujur. Zhoumi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama, Kibum datang ke atap bersama dengan Kangin dan Yesung.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wookie noona?"

"Baik-baik saja dan sekarang ia sedang tidur…" Zhoumi melirik ke arah Yesung yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sampai Wookie tertekan begini?"

Hyukkie menoleh kearah 'Weird Brothers' itu. Khususnya Yesung.

"Itu…AW‼" Kangin baru saja hendak menjelaskan kalau saja ia tak mendapat tatapan tajam dan injakan kaki gratis dari Yesung dan Kibum. _'Dasar mulut ember...'_

Hyukkie dan Zhoumi menatap curiga kearah tiga bersaudara itu. Zhoumi ingin bertanya lagi saat dirasakan Ryeowook menggeliat tak nyaman dengan suasananya. Namja berkebangsaan China itu mengusap rambut Ryeowook berusaha menyamankan yeoja yang masih tidur berbantalkan pahanya itu.

"Bisa tenang sedikit? Nanti Wookie terbangun…" Zhoumi membetulkan letak blazernya yang menyelimuti Ryeowook. Yesung yang melihatnya mendengus. _'Apa-apaan anak itu? Sok cari perhatian Wookie…'_ batinnya kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yesung oppa dan Kangin oppa nggak kembali ke kelas?" tanya Hyukkie heran.

"Aku bilang kalau ada urusan OSIS dan Kangin memang sengaja membolos…"

Bel jam pelajaran ketujuh berbunyi. Hyukkie berdiri diikuti Kibum. "Mimi nggak masuk kelas?"

Zhoumi menatap Ryeowook yang masih tidur di pangkuannya.

"Biar aku yang menjaganya. Kau kembali saja ke kelasmu…" ucapan Yesung membuat dua saudaranya menoleh serempak kearahnya.

Sebenarnya Zhoumi ingin menolak,. Tapi mengingat status Yesung yang merupakan kakaknya Ryeowook, dia menurut. Perlahan diangkatnya kepala Ryeowook dan segera bertukar posisi dengan Yesung. Ketua OSIS itu menyandarkan kepala Ryeowook di bahunya.

Setelah suasana sepi, Yesung menghela napas. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. _'Kenapa Wookie jadi dekat dengan anak China itu, sih?'_ batinnya tak rela. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook dan hampir menciumnya kalau saja Yeoja itu tak terbangun dan berusaha menjauh darinya. Yesung langsung memeluk Ryeowook erat mencegahnya kabur. "Op..oppa, lepas…" Ryeowook mati-matian berusaha melepaskan diri dari kakaknya itu.

"Mimi mana?"

Yesung mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Mimi? Kenapa Wookienya bisa memanggil anak itu dengan begitu manis. Dia tahu kalau Hyukkie juga memanggilnya Mimi. Tapi tetap saja ia tak suka kalau Ryeowook yang bilang begitu.

"Dia sudah kembali ke kelas…"

"Ka-kalau begitu aku juga harus kembali…"

"Ani, ada yang ku bicarakan denganmu." Yesung menarik Ryeowook agar semakin mendekat dan menghadapkan wajah manis itu kearahnya. Ryeowook membatu seketika. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi _chubby_nya. Baru ia sadari kalau kakaknya itu memang sangat tampan apalagi dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Yesung menempelkan keningnya ke kening Ryeowook. "Saranghae…" bisiknya. Mendengar ucapan itu, air mata Ryeowook menetes. Bagaimana pun Yesung itu kakaknya. Dia juga belum tahu apa ia juga mencintai Yesung lebih dari sekedar adik ke kakaknya.

"Aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak. Tapi sampai kapanpun aku nggak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai adik karena aku memang mencintaimu lebih dari sekedar adik. Ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali saja untuk bisa memilikimu. Dan aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu…"

"Ta-tapi…"

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya. Yesung mencium bibirnya lembut. Sama sekali tak mengizinkannya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Yesung menciumnya. Sebelumnya Ryeowook tak merasakan apa-apa selain perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Tapi sekarang…

"Ummh.." Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat dirasanya ciuman Yesung semakin dalam. Namja itu mulai melumat bibir merah Ryeowook kasar. Tanpa mereka sadari kalau beberapa orang sedang mengintip mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Anak di bawah umur dilarang melihatnya…" Kangin menutup mata Hyukkie dan Kibum. Keduanya menyentakkan tangan Kangin kasar. "Apa, sih…!" Hyukkie menatap Kangin kesal setelah itu kembali memperhatikan dua orang yang masih berciuman itu. "Jadi Yesung oppa menyukai Wookie?" gumamnya pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau mendukung atau menetang hubungan mereka?" tanya Kibum sambil melirik Hyukkie sekilas.

"Tentu saja aku mendukungnya! Wookie itu sahabatku dan aku akan selalu mendukung apapun yang terbaik untuknya…" jawab Hyukkie semangat. Di belakangnya Zhoumi menatap dua orang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. _'Jadi dugaanku benar kalau Yesung juga menyukai Wookie…'_ ia berbalik arah hendak kembali ke kelas. Hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. "Aku ke kelas duluan…"

Kangin, Kibum, dan Hyukkie saling bertatapan. "Mimi pasti cemburu…" ucap Hyukkie yang dibalas anggukan dari Kibum.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas juga…" Kangin menarik kerah baju Kibum dan Hyukkie dari belakang lalu menyeret keduanya.

Sementara itu, Yesung masih terus melumat bibir Ryeowook. Yeoja itu merasa persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya berkurang. Ia menepuk bahu Yesung gelisah. Namja tampan itu pun melepaskan ciuman panjangnya agar Ryeowook mengatur napasnya.

"A-aku harus kembali ke kelas…" Ryeowook hendak berdiri ketika Yesung kembali menariknya dan menciumnya lagi. Perlahan namja itu mendorong tubuh Ryeowook hingga berbaring di bangku panjang yang sedang mereka duduki. Yesung terus menciumnya sambil sesekali berhenti untuk membiarkan Ryeowook mengambil napas setelah itu menciumnya lagi dan begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya terdengar suara bel pulang sekolah terdengar.

"Astaga… jadi dari tadi kalian masih awet berciuman? Apa kalian nggak kehabisan napas?" suara Kangin menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka. Ryeowook menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Yesung menatap tajam kearah Kangin, Kibum, dan Hyukkie yang hanya cengengesan. "Kalian itu menggangu sekali…"

"Sabar, hyung… kan bisa dilanjutkan kapan-kapan. Apa kalian tak mendengar suara bel pulang?" Kibum menyerahkan tas ungu di tangannya pada pemiliknya. Ryeowook menerimanya sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh ya, hari ini Hyukkie ikut ke rumah kita. Dia minta diajari fisika dan biologi…" tambah Kibum lagi.

Yesung berjalan mengandeng Ryeowook. "Ya sudah. Ayo pulang…"

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dan bergegas pulang.

Dalam hati Yesung berjanji pada dirinya sendiri apapun yang terjadi dia akan tetap mempertahankan Ryeowook sekalipun yeoja itu menolaknya. _'Wookie itu milikku. Nggak akan aku lepaskan sedikitpun…'_ batinnya yakin.

Lagipula semua saudaranya juga ikut mendukungnya, ia hanya perlu meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya saja. Setelah itu semua beres. Tapi apa mungkin semuanya bisa berjalan dengan mulus?

Entahlah…

**.**

Tbc...

**_~o0o~_**

Anneyong~

mianhae kalau apdet kali ini lelet… author lagi sibuk-sibuknya, nih. ditambah lagi laptop author sempet error. huhuhu~ melas amat, ya?

gimana chapter yang ini? jelek kah? kurang panjang? atau ngebosenin?

ripiu, pliis~ ^^v


	7. Chapter 7

**My Senior, My Brother, My Love**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

** Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

** Kim Kibum**

** Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**Kim Heechul **

**Kim Sungjin (appa)**

**Kim Heejin (umma)**

** Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)**

** Zhoumi**

** Lee Donghae**

**Pairing: YeWook**

**Warning:** Typo(s)/miss typo(s), EYD berantakan, alur ga jelas.

Don't like don't read!

_**Enjoy~ **_

**.**

**Chapter ****7**

**.**

"Yesung hyung, kau dipanggil umma dan appa…"

Ucapan Kibum membuat Yesung menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya yang sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas OSIS. "Ada apa?"

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya. "Nggak tahu. Mungkin masalahmu dengan Wookie noona…"

Yesung menghembuskan napas. "Aku bereskan ini dulu. Nanti aku ke bawah…" namja berkepala besar itu merapikan semua file-file yang berserakan di atas meja belajarnya.

Saat ia turun menuju ruang tengah, dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya tengah menatapnya. Yesung duduk di salah satu sofa kosong yang ada di situ. "Umma dan appa mau bicara apa?"

Heejin menghela napas. "Kami akan tetap menjodohkanmu dengan Yoona…"

Yesung membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan ummanya. "Sudah ku bilang aku nggak mau, umma!"

"Karena Wookie? Sadarlah, nak… Wookie itu adikmu! Dia juga mendukung kami untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Yoona, kan?" tanya Heejin mengingat tanggapan Ryeowook kemarin mengenai perjodohan itu.

"Lagipula Wookie hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakaknya…" tambah Sungjin.

Yesung berdiri. "Akan ku buat Wookie mencintaiku. Aku tahu kalau aku ini egois, tapi ini caraku untuk mendapatkan dan mempertahankannya…" ia segera kembali ke kamarnya. Heejin dan Sungjin masih mendengar suara bantingan pintu dari arah kamar Yesung. Keduanya menghela napas. "Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar mencintai Wookie…" gumam Sungjin.

"Tapi Wookie tetap anak kita!" seru Heejin. Suaranya terdengar serak. Yeoja itu sama sekali tak menyangka keputusannya mengadopsi Ryeowook akan menjadi seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

"Wookie, hari ini jadi main ke rumahku?" Hyukkie menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih berkutat dengan lokernya.

"Mian, Hyukkie… tadi umma memintaku dan yang lain agar cepat pulang. Acara ke rumahmu di tunda dulu, ya?"

Hyukkie mengangguk maklum. "Nggak apa-apa, kok…"

"Bocah mungil!"

Ryeowook menengok ke belakang melihat siapa yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Matanya mendelik melihat sesosok namja yang berjalan kearahnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, anak ikan?!" Ryeowook menginjak kaki namja yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aw!"

Hyukkie yang melihat kearah namja yang dipanggil anak ikan oleh Ryeowook tadi sontak wajahnya memerah. Ryeowook tersenyum jahil melihatnya. "Hae, kenalkan ini temanku, Hyukkie…"

Donghae tersenyum menatap Hyukkie. Ia langsung menyalami Hyukkie. "Lee Donghae imnida…"

"Lee… Lee Hyukjae imnida…" ucap Hyukkie pelan. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Donghae yang melihatnya meraba kening dan pipi Hyukkie. "Aigoo.. wajahmu merah sekali! Kau sakit?"

Hyukkie menggeleng. "A-aku nggak apa-apa…"

"Ayo ku antar ke UKS!" Donghae menarik tangan Hyukkie yang memang dari tadi belum dilepasnya. Hyukkie gelagapan dan berusaha menahan Donghae yang menariknya. "Aku nggak sakit, kok!"

"Tapi wajahmu merah. Kau pasti demam…"

"Aku nggak sakit!"

"Pasti sakit!"

Ryeowook mati-matian menahan tawa melihat perdebatan dua orang di depannya. Ia berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang dibawanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena terus berusaha menahan tawa.

"Sudahlah… Hyukkie itu nggak sakit, kok. Dia cuma kecapekan aja…" Ryeowook menepuk bahu Donghae.

Donghae hanya ber-oh singkat. Lalu menatap Hyukkie lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong marga kita sama. Siapa tahu kita berjodoh, ya?" tanya Donghae blak-blakan. Tahukan ia kalau Hyukkie sedang berusaha agar tak terkena serangan jantung mendadak? Ryeowook nyengir. Temannya yang satu ini memang suka blak-blakan kalau bicara. Jadi ia sudah memakluminya, tapi untuk Hyukkie?

Donghae menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ah! Kau ini yang biasa menonton latihan dan pertandingan klub basket, kan? Aku juga anak klub basket, lho…" Donghae menepuk dadanya bangga.

'_Kami juga sudah tahu. Hyukkie kan sengaja menonton untuk melihatmu, Hae!' _batin Ryeowook.

"Hari ini kami ada latihan. Ayo ikut aku ke lapangan!" tanpa persetujuan dari Hyukkie, namja ikan itu langsung menarik Hyukkie menuju lapangan basket. Hyukkie menatap Ryeowook panik. Tapi yang ditatap hanya tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Yang mesra, yaa~!"

Setelah itu Ryeowook berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Ia masih harus menunggu Kangin yang mengikuti ekskul beladiri. Yeoja itu memilih meja yang ada di pojok ruangan. Di sana ada jendela besar yang terhubung langsung ke lapangan basket. Masih bisa dilihatnya Hyukkie yang digandeng Donghae menuju pinggir lapangan. Biasanya Hyukkie selalu menempati bangku penonton terdepan untuk melihat sang pujaan hati, tapi sekarang dia bisa melihatnya dengan jarak yang lebih dekat lagi.

"Waah! Sekarang Hae sudah punya pacar!" seru salah seorang anak klub basket. Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat Hyukkie yang menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Hyukkie!"

Hyukkie mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara Ryeowook yang memanggilnya dari perpustakaan di lantai dua. Ia menatap sahabat mungilnya dengan tatapan memelas seakan-akan berkata 'tolongin, dong! bisa-bisa aku beneran kena serangan jantung, nih!'

Ryeowook meleletkan lidahnya dan kembali tertawa lepas. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak tertawa seperti ini. Setelah puas tertawa, Ryeowook mengatur napasnya dan tersenyum dengan masih melihat kearah lapangan basket.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu…"

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang kaget. Yesusng berdiri tepat di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mencium Ryeowook lembut. Yeoja itu diam. Ia sangat ingin menolaknya tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya serasa membeku dan ia pun merasa nyaman dengan ciuman itu.

Yesung tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya ketika tahu Ryeowook sama sekali tak memberikan perlawanan seperti kemarin meskipun Ryeowook juga tak membalas ciumannya. Yesung melepas ciumannya saat merasa Ryeowook kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Namja tampan itu memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan menengelamkan wajahnya di leher Ryeowook. Menghirup wangi yang sangat khas yang menguar dari tubuh yeoja yang dicintainya itu.

Ryeowook yang biasanya tak merasakan apa-apa saat Yesung memeluknya kini merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Lepaskan, oppa…" ia berusaha mendorong Yesung menjauh tapi tak berhasil.

"Apa kau benar-benar hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Sampai kapanpun oppa tetap kakakku…" entah kenapa Ryeowook sedikit merasa tak rela saat mengucapkannya. _'Apa mungkin aku juga mencintai Yesung oppa melebihi kakak? Tapi itu nggak mungkin!'_

"Apa aku sama sekali tak bisa memilikimu?"

Kali ini Ryeowook diam. Suasana hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ponsel Ryeowook berdering. "Kangin oppa sudah selesai. A-ayo pulang…" Ryeowook melepas pelukan Yesung dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Yesung hanya menatapnya sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya ada tamu, ya?" tanya Kibum saat melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumahnya. Yesung yang ikut melihatnya tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang tak enak.

Dan benar saja, di ruang tamu sudah ada orang tuanya yang sedang mengobrol dengan tiga orang tamunya dan Heechul yang lebih memilih diam. Si sulung Kim itu menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang? Ayo duduk!"

Ryeowook menatap Yoona yang tersenyum kearahnya. Langsung dihampirinya gadis cantik itu.

"Wookie! Aku kangen!" Yoona berdiri dan memeluk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar kearah Yoona. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik!"

"Mau ke kamarku?" ajak Ryeowook. Yoona mengangguk semangat. Sejujurnya ia bosan mendengar obrolan orang tuanya dengan keluarga Kim.

"Permisi ahjumma, ahjussi…" Yoona membungkuk hormat kearah nyonya dan tuan Kim. Heejin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yoona beralih menatap yang lain. Saat menatap Yesung, pipinya sedikit merona.

Setelah kedua remaja itu pergi, Sungjin berdehem sebelum memulai pembicaraan. "Anak-anak, kenalkan ini tuan dan nyonya Im, sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis appa."

Keempat Kim bersaudara itu mengangguk sopan kearah tamu-tamu appa mereka.

"Yesung…"

Panggilan appa membuat Yesung tegang.

"Nae?"

"Kami dan keluarga Im sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Yoona."

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong ia mendengarnya. _'Jadi umma dan appa tetap ngotot menjodohkanku dengan yeoja itu?!'_

Yesung hendak mengeluarkan protes namun Heejin keburu menyela. "Yoona sudah setuju. Pesta pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan seminggu dari sekarang…"

"MWO?‼" ketiga namja lainnya berteriak kaget. Yesung berdiri setelah membanting tasnya. Ia menatap orang tuanya marah. "Yoona mungkin sudah setuju. Tapi sampai kapanpun aku nggak akan pernah setuju‼" setelah itu ia berlari ke kamarnya.

"Yesung‼" teriak Heejin.

"Maafkan sifat anak kami…" ucap Sungjin merasa tak enak. Dua orang di depannya tersenyum maklum. "Mungkin dia sudah memiliki kekasih atau gadis yang disukainya…" ucap nyonya Im.

"Tapi dia menyukai gadis yang salah…" gumam Sungjin pelan namun Heechul masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Bukan perasaannya yang salah. Tapi umma dan appa yang egois dan tak mau memahami perasaannya…" ucap Heechul ketus.

BLAM!

Lagi-lagi Yesung membanting pintu kamarnya. Ryeowook yang kaget bergegas menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Oppa..?"

Dilihatnya Yesung yang berbaring tanpa melepas sepatu dan seragamnya. Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Gwaenchanayo?"

Yesung membuka matanya dan menatap Ryeowook. Tatapannya dipenuhi kesedihan dan itu membuat Ryeowook ikut merasa sedih. "Ada apa, oppa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Yesung menarik yeoja mungil itu sampai jatuh berbaring lalu memeluknya erat. "Temani aku tidur…" ujar Yesung pelan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Ryeowook seperti saat di perpustakaan tadi.

Ryeowook merasa lehernya basah. Satu hal yang ia tahu, Yesung menangis. Ini kedua kalinya Yesung menangis di hadapan Ryeowook. Yeoja itu berbaring miring menghadap Yesung dan ganti memeluknya.

"Apa aku salah kalau mencintaimu? Apa ini termasuk cinta terlarang?" tanya Yesung dalam tangisnya. suaranya terdengar parau. Ryeowook diam.

"Aku tahu aku egois karena mementingkan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi aku nggak bisa menahannya lagi…" Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Ryeowook.

"Se-sejak kapan oppa… menyukaiku?" tanya Ryeowook gugup.

"Sejak awal kamu jadi murid baru di sekolah kita. Ku kira kamu sama seperti yeoja-yeoja lainnya. Berisik, kecentilan, banyak tingkah, dan lain-lain. Tapi saat aku tahu sifatmu yang sebenarnya, aku langsung jatuh hati. Hampir setahun ini aku menutupi perasaanku sampai akhirnya umma mengadopsimu. Aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan harapan…"

Hening.

Ryeowook masih mengusap rambut Yesung sayang. Air matanya mengalir. Siapa sangka orang yang sangat dikaguminya itu ternyata menyukainya. Ah, bukan menyukai, tapi mencintainya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, beberapa pasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka dan mendengar semua yang Yesung katakan. Salahkan Ryeowook yang tak menutup pintu.

"Kasihan Yesung…" gumam Heechul.

"Kita kembali ke kamar saja… Aku nggak tega melihat mereka…" Kangin mendahului yang lain berjalan menuju kamarnya Heechul dan Kibum pun menyusul. Tinggal seorang yang masih berdiri di sana. Yoona. Setelah yakin tak ada orang lagi, ia mulai menangis. Sejujurnya ia sangat menyukai Yesung dan berharap perjodohan ini dapat terlaksana. Tapi harapannya sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah terkabul.

Besoknya rumah keluarga Kim gempar. Yesung dan Ryeowook menghilang dan mereka hanya menemukan selembar kertas yang berisikan tulisan tangan Yesung.

"_Umma, appa… Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuat kalian semua sedih. Selama ini aku selalu menuruti apapun keinginan kalian termasuk mengangkat Wookie menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Tapi sekali ini saja, aku ingin menentukan pasanganku sendiri. Aku tak menyukai yeoja bernama Yoona itu karena aku hanya mencintai Wookie dan sampai kapan pun perasaanku nggak akan berubah. Dan maaf kalau aku juga 'menculik' Wookie untuk ikut pergi bersamaku. Saranghae…"_

__Yesung__

"Ini semua salah umma dan appa!"

Heejin terdiam mendengar teriakan anak sulungnya itu. "Seandainya umma dan appa nggak memaksa untuk menjodohkannya dengan Yoona pasti mereka nggak akan pergi! Kalian memang egois!"

Kibum berusaha menenangkan Heechul. Ia menatap Kangin seolah meminta tolong. Yang ditatap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga sependapat dengan Heechul hyung…" ucapannya sukses menohok kedua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo atas tumpangannya, Hyukkie…"

"Sama-sama. Lagipula aku kan jadi punya teman ngobrol. Tinggal sendiri di rumah besar seperti ini membuatku sangat kesepian. Setiap hari yang kutemui hanya para pelayan saja dan mereka hanya bekerja dari jam delapan pagi sampai jam lima sore…" Hyukkie duduk sambil memeluk boneka monyetnya (#author: monyet meluk monyet?). Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Yesung.

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

"_Lho? Memangnya ada apa oppa dan Wookie mau menginap di rumahku?" tanya Hyukkie heran._

"_Nanti saja ku jelaskan. Kami sedang ada masalah besar dan ini berhubungan denganku dan Wookie. Jadi boleh nggak kami menginap?"_

"_Ya, boleh. Biar ku jemput, deh. Kalian tunggu saja di sepan rumah kalian…" setelah itu Hyukkie memutuskan sambungan telepon._

_Yesung segera memasukkan baju-baju seadanya ke dalam tas ransel merah kesayangannya. Lalu ia meminta Ryeowook untuk ikut dengannya. Setelah berpikir panjang dan di desak oleh Yesung, ia setuju dan ikut pergi bersama Yesung. Ia pun hanya membawa pakaian seadanya. Dalam hatinya, Ia sama sekali tak mau jauh dari Yesung makanya ia memutuskan untuk ikut._

"_Kita mau tinggal dimana, oppa?"_

"_Aku sudah menelpon Hyukkie dan ia bersedia memberi kita tumpangan. Sekarang dia akan menjemput kita. Ayo pergi."_

_**Flashback end**_

**.**

Saat ini Ryeowook dan Yesung memilih tinggal di rumah Hyukkie dan membantu usaha cafe dan restoran milik keluarga Hyukkie. Lumayan untuk penghasilan kecil-kecilan. Dan ternyata Yesung memilik tabungan pribadi hasil bekerja sambilan di beberapa tempat tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemarin bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Wajah Hyukkie memerah. "Aigoo.. aku jadi malu kalau mengingatnya…" Hyukkie menutup wajahnya dengan bonekanya.

"Waktu teman-temannya bilang aku ini pacarnya Donghae, dia malah senyum-senyum. Terus pas pulang aku di traktir eskrim…"

"So sweet…" gumam Ryeowook seraya tersenyum. "Berarti kau yeoja yang beruntung, Hyukkie…"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dari dulu Hae dikenal selalu bersikap dingan sama yeoja-yeoja di sekolah. Tiap ada yang menembaknya pasti ditolak mentah-mentah. Nah, kau itu satu-satunya yeoja yang mungkin bisa membuatnya nyaman…"

"Tapi dia juga nyaman kalau bersamamu."

"Itu karena kamu sudah berteman dari kecil. Apalagi dia juga sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku meskipun sifatnya kekanak-kanakan…"

"Berarti perasaan Hyukkie nggak bertepuk sebelah tangan…" Yesung muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung nimbrung.

"Hae menanyakan nomer ponselmu? Alamat rumahmu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Hyukkie mengangguk. "Dia tanya nomer ponselku, alamat rumah, hobi, makanan kesukaan. Dan besok dia mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain…"

"Asiik, baru kenal sudah diajak kencan… suit, suiit…" Yesung bersiul-siul bermaksud menggoda Hyukkie. Yeoja itu melempar bonekanya kearah Yesung. "Jangan menggodaku, dooong!" serunya kesal yang dibalas tawa oleh dua orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Ah, aku lupa ke supermarket!" Hyukkie menepuk dahinya dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dompet. "Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Mau beli apa, sih?"

"Biasa… kebutuhan bulanan wanita…" Hyukkie memakai topinya lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Yesung berpindah tempat duduk di samping Ryeowook. Namja itu menarik Ryeowook agar duduk bersandar di bahunya. "Oppa…"

"Hm?"

"Apa orang rumah nggak khawatir kalau tahu kita pergi?"

"Biarkan saja dulu… Aku hanya ingin tahu apa umma dan appa tetap bersikeras menjodohkanku atau nggak."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. "Sebenarnya…"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook menunggu kata-kata yang selanjutnya akan keluar dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Sebenarnya… nggak tahu kenapa aku sedikit merasa senang saat oppa menolak perjodohan itu…"

"Mwo?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang menunduk tak percaya.

"Apa kau mulai bisa membalas perasaanku?"

"A-aku nggak tahu…"

Yesung menarik dagu Ryeowook agar menghadap kearahnya. "Boleh aku tanya beberapa hal?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku memelukmu?"

"Ng… rasanya dadaku berdebar keras dan wajahku memanas…"

"Lalu saat aku…"

Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook sekilas. "…saat aku menciummu?"

"Detak jantungku semakin berdegup cepat, wa-wajahku juga semakin memanas dan…"

"Dan?"

"Dan aku… merasa nyaman…" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Yesung tersenyum.

"Kalau ku tanya apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena memang ia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Yeoja itu terdiam cukup lama. Yesung mengubah senyumannya menjadi seringaian. Dia menarik dagu Ryeowook lagi. "Kalau kau diam, maka jawabannya kuanggap 'ya'…" setelah itu ia mencium bibir Ryeowook lagi.

'_Apa benar aku juga mencintai Yesung oppa? Bukannya sebatas kagum saja…'_

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya menjadi sangat nyaman dan hangat. Mereka terus bertahan dengan posisinya sampai tak menyadari Hyukkie yang memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum. "Selamat, oppa… akhirnya perasaanmu terbalaskan…" gumamnya teramat pelan. Ia melangkah mengendap-endap melewati dua sejoli yang masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Biar saja mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau.

Setidaknya selagi masih ada kesempatan…

**.**

Tbc…

Yuhuuu… saya beneran apdet kilat, nih..

Gimana? Masih kurang panjang kah? Idenya juga udah mampet, nih..

Mian, lagi-lagi author ga bisa bales ripiu yang masuk, tangan author udah pegel banget.

Lanjutin di next chap aja, ya…

Ripiu, ripiu… ^^v


	8. Chapter 8

**My Senior, My Brother, My Love**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Sungjin (appa)**

**Kim Heejin (umma)**

**Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)**

**Zhoumi**

**Lee Donghae**

**Park Jungsoo (yeoja)**

**Henry Lau (yeoja)**

**Pairing: YeWook**

**Warning: Typo(s)/miss typo(s), EYD berantakan, alur ga jelas.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**_Enjoy~ _**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

.

Senin pagi yang cerah tak mampu mebuat hati Kangin dan Kibum gembira. Mereka berjalan dengan lesu menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Sudah dua hari Yesung dan Ryeowook menghilang dan sama sekali tak ada kabar. Seisi kota sudah mereka kelilingi dan hasilnya nihil.

"Anneyong… Kenapa wajah kalian kusut begitu?"

Dua bersaudara itu tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Dilihtanya dua orang 'pelarian' yang saat ini sedang tersenyum santai seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau ini kemana saja? Kami sangat khawatir karena kau menghilang begitu saja dan terlebih lagi kau juga membawa Wookie!" Kangin menjitak kepala besar Yesung keras. Yesung meringis pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya. Yang penting kami masih hidup. Dasar anak rakun…"

"Sekarang kalian tinggal dimana?"

"Di tempat yang nggak kalian ketahui…"

"Mwo? Memangnya Wookie dan Yesung oppa nggak tinggal di rumah kalian lagi?" Hyukkie yang dari tadi diam memasang raut wajah bingung sesuai permintaan Ryeowook yang tak ingin Kibum dan Kangin tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Yesung melirik Hyukkie. _'Rupanya dia jago berakting. Kenapa nggak ikut audisi aja…'_ batinnya melihat akting Hyukkie yang –diluar dugaannya– sangat bagus.

"Kapan-kapan ku ceritakan. Masuk kelas, yuk!" Ryeowook menyeret Hyukkie dan Kibum menuju kelas mereka. Yesung menatap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tak jelas. Kangin yang melihatnya sedikit menjauh karena menganggap Yesung mulai gila. Tapi ucapan Yesung selanjutnya mau tak mau membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Wookie sudah bisa membalas perasaanku. Meskipun dia sendiri masih bingung harus bagaimana karena sebelumnya dia sama seklai belum pernah jatuh cinta…"

"Selamat, deh. Tapi kapan kau kembali ke rumah. Umma dan appa sangat sedih…"

"Sampai mereka menyadari dan bisa lebih memahami perasaan anak-anaknya. Ayo ke kelas."

"Ne…"

.

Hari ini kelas 1-1 mengacak tempat duduk lagi. Kalau kemarin Ryeowook yang duduk dengan Kibum, sekarang gantian Hyukkie yang duduk dengan namja jenius itu.

"Mohon bantuannya selama dua minggu ke depan, Kim Kibum…" Hyukkie tersenyum setan. Kibum nyengir seraya menggaruk kepalanya. "Maksudnya bantuan nyontek, kan?"

"Tepat sekali!" Hyukkie mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia duduk sendiri sekarang. Meja tepat bersebelahan dengan Kibum. "Wookie kasihan…" Hyukkie terkikik geli melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Tak lama, seonsaengnim datang bersama seorang yeoja bermata sipit yang sangat manis.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid lagi. Dan dia pindahan dari Kanada…"

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Zhoumi yang duduk di belakangnya. "Mimi, ada teman seperantauan, tuh…"

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum menanggapi celetukan Ryeowook.

"Henry Lau imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Henli. Mohon bantuannya…" yeoja itu mulai memperkenalkan diri. Bahasa Koreanya juga lumayan.

"Dia dari Kanada tapi wajahnya oriental sekali…" gumam Hyukkie. Kibum mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Ryeowook-ssi…" seonsaengnim menunjuk kearah Ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum lebar. _'Asyiik~! Nggak jadi duduk sendirian!'_

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Panggil saja Wookie. Semoga senang bersekolah disini…" Ryeowook menyalami Henry.

"Gomawo… aku juga masih kesulitan dalam berbicara bahasa Korea. Kalau membaca tulisannya aku sudah lancar…"

"Nanti biar ku bantu. Kau asli mana?"

"Sebenarnya aku dan keluargaku berkebangsaan China. Tapi papa bekerja di Kanada jadi kami semua tinggal di sana…"

"Kau pasti pintar bahasa begitu nanti gantian ajari aku, ya…"

Ryeowook dan Henry langsung akrab begitu bertemu. Ryeowook juga meminjamkan bukunya pada Henry yang memang belum sempat mengambil buku-bukunya.

.

.

"Henli, sini ku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku…" panggil Ryeowook. Ketika melihat Henry yang masuk ke kelas setelah mengambil buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie…" Hyukkie menjabat tangan Henry lalu bergantian dengan Kibum. "Kim Kibum imnida…"

"Hyukkie itu sahabatku dan Kibum saudaraku…"

"Kalian bersaudara? Tapi kenapa bisa sekelas?" tanya Henry heran.

"Kami bukan saudara kandung. Orangtua Kibum mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka, jadi…"

"Jadi sekarang dia itu noonaku." Kibum menyambar ucapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menjitak kepala Kibum. "Kita itu…"

"Cuma beda dua bulan. Aku tahu, kok, noona…" Kibum nyengir. Ryeowook mendengus.

"Ah, lalu yang ini namanya Zhoumi. Dia juga berkebangsaan China sepertimu…"

Zhoumi tersenyum kearah Henry. "Zhoumi imnida. Panggil saja Mimi…"

"Sama-sama berkebangsaan China, dan sama-sama anak baru. Sekelas pula. Jangan-jangan kalian jodoh?" ucap Hyukkie blak-blakan. Wajah Zhoumi dan Henry memerah. "Jangan ngaco, Hyukkie…" Zhoumi mati-matian berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. Henry menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung blazer seragamnya.

"Sudah, sudah… Kita ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Ryeowook. Tapi belum sempat mereka berdiri, dari luar kelas terdengar heboh.

GUBRAK!

Seseorang berlari menuju kelas 1-1 dan terjatuh saat memasuki kelas karena lantainya yang licin. Atau karena orangnya yang memang coroboh?

"Hyukkie~‼"

Semua yang ada di kelas itu sukses terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Setelah tenang, Ryeowook menghampiri orang yang barusan berteriak. Donghae.

Ryeowook menjitak kepala Donghae keras. Sepertinya Ryeowook jadi tertular Heechul dan Kangin yang paling suka menjitak kepala orang. "Bisa pelan sedikit nggak, sih?!"

"Aduuh… Mian, Wookie. Eh, Hyukkie mana?"

"Hyukkie~ dicari anak ikan, tuh!"

Hyukkie berjalan menuju pintu dengan wajah memerah. "A-ada apa?"

"Aiiish… kenapa setiap ketemu kau selalu sakit, sih?" Donghae meraba kening Hyukkie lagi. Refleks, Hyukkie mundur. "Aku nggak sakit, kok!" ucapnya seraya berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. Zhoumi nyengir. "Sukurin. Tadi ngegodain aku , sih…" ia juga sudah tahu tentang Hyukkie yang menyukai Donghae.

"Ya sudah kalau memang nggak sakit. Nanti sore ada pertandingan intern kelas satu melawan kelas dua. Kau nonton, ya?"

Hyukkie mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. "Iya. Nanti aku datang menonton, kok."

Donghae tertegun melihat senyuman Hyukkie. _'Aigoo… Hyukkie benar-benar cantik…'_

Ryeowook mengemplang kepala Donghae dengan dompet yang dipegangnya. "Jangan bengong! Kau menghalangi pintu, tahu!"

Donghae segera berpindah tempat.

"Henry, sini…" Ryeowook menarik Henry mendekat. "Ini namanya Donghae. Dia anak kelas 1-3. Pacarnya Hyukkie…"

"Wookie!" teriak Hyukkie dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Lho? Kalian pacaran, kan?" tanya Ryeowook sok polos.

"Ka-kami nggak pacaran, kok!" seru Donghae gelagapan. Hyukkie mengangguk. Maluuu banget!

"Oh.. ku kira pacaran. Habisnya kau itu serasa lagi ngapelin pacarmu, sih…" Ryeowook menyenggol lengan kiri Donghae. Kibum dan yang lain menahan tawa melihat wajah keduanya yang sangaaat merah.

"Sudah, ah. Ayo ke kantin, jangan urusin pasangan baru ini…" Ryeowook ngacir keluar kelas sambil tertawa sebelum Hyukkie menyambitnya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Yesung dan Ryeowook kabur dari rumah Jujur, Ryeowook sangat rindu dengan umma, appa, dan juga Heechul tapi Yesung belum mau kembali.

"Oppa nggak kangen dengan umma appa?" Ryeowook duduk bersandar di bahu namja yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Saat ini sudah jam pulang dan mereka masih menunggu Hyukkie yang sedang menonton pertandingan basket. Kali ini sekolahnya melawan sekolah lain yang merupakan saingan berat sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin ikut menonton, tapi Yesung malah mengajaknya ke atap.

"Kangen, sih… tapi aku nggak mau pulang sebelum umma dan appa mengubah keputusannya.

"Yoona kan cantik. Kenapa oppa nggak mau?"

"Kalau aku cuma cinta sama kamu gimana?"

Ryeowook diam.

"Lagipula bukannya kau juga bilang kalau kau sedikit merasa nggak rela kalau aku dijodohkan?" tanya Yesung lagi dengan menekankan kata 'sedikit'.

Yeoja itu semakin diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung menggeser duduknya menghadap Ryeowook. "Wookie…"

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dan sebelum Ryeowook menjawab, Yesung sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook. Bingung harus bagaimana, yeoja itu malah menutup kedua matanya yang diartikan 'setuju' oleh namja berkepala besar itu.

Yesung menarik tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baginya berapa kali pun ia mencium yeoja mungilnya itu rasanya tetap sama. Manis.

"Ternyata mereka memang saling mencintai…" gumam namja cantik yang mengintipnya dari balik pintu yang menuju ke atap. Ia menoleh dua orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Sekarang ini dia benar-benar bahagia karena bisa bersama Wookie. Apa kalian masih tega untuk menjodohkan Yesung dan membuatnya semakin sedih?"

"Kau benar, Heechul… Kami memang terlalu egois karena lebih mementingkan keinginan kami daripada memahami perasaan kalian…" ucap Heejin sambil terisak. Sungjin menghela napas. "Kalau begitu kami akan membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Yoona. Biar nanti appa bicara dengan keluarga Im."

Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Gitu, doong..! Sekarang kita tunggu mereka di bawah saja. Jangan ganggu kemesraan mereka…" ia menarik kedua tangan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Oppa, sepertinya pertandingannya sudah selesai. Kita turun, yuk!"

Yesung mengangguk. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Murid-murid lain sama sekali tak curiga karena yang mereka tahu memang Yesung dan Ryeowook bersaudara.

"Yesung subae! Ryeowook-ssi!"

Keduanya menoleh kearah seorang murid yang memanggil mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Kalian dicari orang yang bernama Heechul…"

Keduanya bertatapan. Heechul ke sekolah?

"Ya sudah. Orangnya dimana?" tanya Yesung sambil membetulkan letak tasnya. "Dia menunggu kalian di dekat parkiran mobil…"

"Gomawo, Yunho-ssi…" ucap Ryeowook pada murid tadi yang memang dikenalnya.

Sambil menuju parkiran genggaman tangan Yesung semakin erat. "Waeyo, oppa?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Kamu kenal sama anak tadi?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Dia anak kelas 1-3, sekelas dengan Hae. Dia juga anak basket seperti Hae…"

Yesung hanya ber-ooh mendengar jawaban dari pujaan hatinya itu. Sesampainya di parkiran, mereka berdua langsung berdiri mematung ketika mengetahui kalau Heechul tak ke sini sendiri.

"U.. umma…"

Heejin berlari mendekati kedua anaknya yang sudah lama dilihatnya. Dipeluknya satu persatu. "Kalian kemana saja? Umma dan appa sangat khawatir, pulanglah, nak…"

Yesung menatap ummanya dingin. "Memintaku pulang dan memaksaku kembali dijodohkan dengan Yoona? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Umma tahu kalau kami salah. Appa juga akan berbicara pada keluarga Im untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Yoona…"

Mata sipit Yesung melebar. "Jinjayo?"

Heejin mengangguk. "Umma dan appa juga sudah merestui kamu dengan Wookie…"

Yesung langsung memeluk Heejin. "Gomawo, umma…"

"Ne, sekarang kalian kembali ke rumah, ya…"

"Tapi kami harus mengambil baju-baju kami di rumah Hyukkie dulu…"

"Mwo? Jadi selama ini kalian tinggal di rumah Hyukkie?" tanya Kibum kaget. Ia baru saja datang bersama Kangin, Hyukkie, dan Donghae.

Kibum menatap Hyukkie tajam. "Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau bersikap seolah-olah nggak tahu apa-apa?"

"Ng… itu.. itu karena Wookie dan Yesung oppa memintaku untuk merahasiakannya dari kalian… Dan kalian juga sama sekali nggak berpikir kalau mereka bakal menginap di rumahku, kan?" Hyukkie berusaha membela diri.

"Ada masalah apa, sih? Kayaknya aku ketinggalan gosip, ya?" Donghae asal menyahut. Ryeowook mendelik. "Sejak kapan kau jadi suka gosip, ikan teri?"

"Sejak kapan-kapan. Hyukkie mau pulang bareng?"

Hyukkie menggeleng. "A-aku pulang bareng Wookie…"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya!"

Chu~

"Dadaah Hyukkie sayaang~!" Donghae mencium pipi Hyukkie sekilas sebelum berlari menuju parkiran motor dan itu berhasil membuat Hyukkie syok. Ryeowook menghampiri Hyukkie yang masih membatu. "Hyukkie? Gwaenchanayo?"

Kangin yang masih berdiri di belakang Hyukkie bersiap menangkapnya kalau saja anak itu ambruk, kejang-kejang, atau kena serangan jantung.

"Wookie…" panggil Hyukkie lirih.

"Nae?"

"Boleh aku pingsan sekarang?"

"…"

.**  
**

.

Suasana malam yang kembali ceria setelah kembali Yesung dan Ryeowook ke rumah keluarga Kim. Semua masalah sudah teratasi dan mereka bisa bernapas lega. Sekarang Yesung tak perlu mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi karena semua anggota keluarganya sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Wookie tercintanya.

"Senangnya melihat kalian sudah kembali…"

"Mianhae, umma. Kami sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir…"

"Nggak apa-apa, Wookie. Yang penting sekarang kalian sudah pulang…"

"Hei! Gimana kalau kita makan malam di luar? Merayakan pulangnya Wookie dan si kepala besar itu?" usulan Heechul langsung mendapat teriakan setuju dari Kangin dan appa. "Kita juga sudah jarang makan malam bersama karena umma dan appa kelewat sibuk…"

"Kalau begitu sekarang dandan yang cantik dan cakep. Setelah itu kita pergi ke restoran keluarga Hyukkie. Siapa tahu bisa dapat kortingan harga…"

Semua yang mendengar celotehan umma langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Keluarga Kim benar-benar sedang diliputi kebahagian malam ini. Dan semoga itu terus berlanjut.

_Sementara itu di tempat lain…_

"Pokoknya aku mau perjodohanku dengan Yesung oppa berlanjut!"

"Chagi… Yesung sudah bahagia mencintai gadis pilihannya. Lagipula masih banyak anak sahabat appa yang mau dijodohkan denganmu…"

"Andwae! Aku maunya Yesung oppa! Bukan yang lain!"

"Yoona… Kamu harus mengerti keadaan… Yesung sudah menolak dengan tegas soal perjodohan ini…"

"Tapi kita masih bisa memaksanya!"

"Yesung itu sama sekali tak mencintaimu. Kalau kita tetap memaksakan perjodohan ini sama saja kita akan membuat keluarga mereka khususnya Yesung menjadi tertekan…"

"Kalian ini kenapa?! Biasanya kalian akan menuruti semua keinginanku. Umma dan appa sudah tak menyayangiku lagi!"

"Sampai kapanpun kami tetap menyayangimu karena kau anak kami. Tapi kau sudah besar, Yoona. Jadi jangan bersikap manja terus…"

"Kami juga salah karena terlalu memanjakanmu… Kau harus bisa bersikap bijak, Yoona..."

Kedua orang tua Yoona berjalan meninggalkan Yoona yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Rengekannya sama sekali tak dihiraukan kedua orang tuanya.

~o0o~

.

.

"Leeteuk eonnie!" Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Leeteuk yang hampir masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ada apa, Wookie?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Ini ada titipan dari Kangin oppa…" Ryeowook menyerahkan surat beramplop biru langit dengan hiasan sayap malaikat pada Leeteuk. (#author: asiiik! Kangin oppa mulai bergerak~!)

"Lalu Kangin sendiri mana?"

"Hari ini dia nggak masuk gara-gara sakit perut kebanyakan makan tadi malam. Jawabannya Wookie tunggu nanti sepulang sekolah, ya…"

Leeteuk mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

'_Pantas aja Kangin oppa naksir sama Leeteuk eonnie. Benar-benar seperti malaikat!' _batin Ryeowook senang. "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu…"

Di jalan ia berpapasan dengan Yesung. "Gimana? Suratnya udah di kasih?"

Ryeowook mengacungkan jempol. "Sudah. Lagian kenapa nggak oppa aja yang ngasih? Kalian kan sekelas…"

"Kalau aku yang ngasih, nanti dikiranya aku ngerjain dia. Ya sudah sana kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk…" Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook sayang. Ryeowook tersenyum dan berlari menuju kelasnya yang terletak paling ujung.

.

(Skip time~)

.

"Wookie…"

"Leeteuk eonnie? Suratnya sudah dibaca? Apa isinya?" tanya Ryeowook pura-pura tak tahu.

"Su.. suratnya sudah kubaca. Tapi aku belum bisa membalas suratnya sekarang…"

"Jadi kapan?"

"Aku tunggu Kangin masuk sekolah saja…"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. "Nanti ku bilang ke Kangin oppa, deh… Aku jadi penasaran isi suratnya…" entah sejak kapan dia jadi pintar berakting begitu.

"Aku duluan, eonnie..!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya. Dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah meninggalkan Leeteuk yang wajahnya memerah ketika mengingat isi surat yang diberikan Kangin lewat Ryeowook padanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kangin langsung memberondong Ryeowook dengan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana? Sudah diberikan suratnya kan? Dia menerima nggak? Surat balasannya mana? Apa dia…"

"Hyung!" tegur Kibum.

"Nae?"

"Nanyanya satu-satu! Kalau dibombardir gitu gimana Wookie bisa jawab?"

Kangin menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. "Ehehe.. mian, Wookie. Seharian ini aku gelisah banget nungguin…"

"Leeteuk eonnie belum bisa kasih jawaban sekarang. Katanya nunggu oppa masuk sekolah dulu…"

Kangin langsung lemas. "Tapi aku malu…"

Yesung mencibir. "Ternyata bukan aku yang bodoh soal percintaan. Tapi kau…" (#author: ada yang inget ucapannya Kangin ke Yesung waktu di chap 2? hehe)

"Diam kau muka babo!"

"Anak rakun!"

"Anjing rabies!"

"Namja sableng!"

"Orang aneh!"

"Anak gendeng!"

"Kepala besar!"

"Perut buncit!"

"Anak…"

"STOOOOP‼‼‼" teriakan Ryeowook yang menggelegar membuat kedua oppanya tutup mulut. Selama ini ia tak pernah berteriak sekeras itu. Kibum sendiri yang berdiri di sebelahnya juga saking syoknya sampai menjatuhkan kamus tebal yang dibawanya dan sukses menghantam kakinya sendiri. "Aw!"

"Kalian bisa nggak sih, nggak saling ngata-ngatain kayak gitu? Berisik tahu!" Ryeowook benar-benar mengamuk. Tak disangka, Ryeowook yang marah jauh lebih menyeramkan dari umma bahkan Heechul sekalipun.

"Mian, Wookie… kamu marah, ya?" ucap Yesung dan Kangin bersamaan.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya tanpa diketahui ketiga namja itu ia sedang tersenyum lebar karena berhasil mengerjai mereka. _'Hahaha..Mereka percaya kalau aku benar-benar marah. Rasain! Setidaknya mereka diam sekarang…'_

.

.

.

Malamnya Ryeowook kembali bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Wookie masih marah?" tanya Yesung hati-hati. Ryeowook memasang wajah polosnya. "Memangnya aku marah kenapa?"

Yesung dan Kangin berpandangan. "Ng… nggak apa-apa, kok…"

Ryeowook kembali menonton televisi. Dalam hatinya dia sudah tertawa lebar melihat kebingungan mereka. Asyik juga sesekali bisa ngejahilin dua namja error itu.

"Umma pulang~!"

Terdengar teriakan nyaring Heejin dari depan pintu rumah. Ryeowook menghampiri ummanya itu dan membantu membawakan belanjaannya.

"Gomawo, Wookie…" Heejin mengusap rambut panjang Ryeowook sayang. "Hari ini umma mau masak bulgogi, samgyetang sama Tokpokki. Wookie bantuin, ya? Umma agak bingung masak samgyetang…" pinta Heejin. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Biar nanti Wookie yang bikin samgyetang…"

Kangin melirik ummanya. "Tumben umma masak banyak makanan…"

"Memangnya nggak boleh?"

"Nggak, sih… cuma heran aja…"

Tak lama kedua yeoja itu sibuk mengolah bahan-bahan masakan yang ada. Kangin mengusap perutnya. "Udah lama nggak makan samgyetang…"

"Iya. Tapi ilernya jangan netes gitu, dong…"

TING TONG!

"Nuguya?"

"Ini Hyukjae~!"

"Oh, ayo masuk. Mencari Wookie noona?"

"Ne. Aku mau mengembalikan buku catatannya yang tadi ku pinjam…"

"Wookie noona sedang membantu umma di dapur. Sekalian saja kau ikut makan malam di sini…"

"Apa nggak merepotkan?" tanya Hyukkie ragu. Heejin muncul disusul Ryeowook di belakangnya. "Nggak, kok. Kami memasak banyak makanan hari ini. Kamu ikut makan di sini, ya?" Heejin mengusap rambut Hyukkie sayang. "Rasanya jadi ingin punya anak perempuan lagi…"

Kangin, Yesung dan Kibum mendelik. "Keluarga kita sudah banyak umma…"

"Yaaa… umma kan hanya ingin menambah satu anak perempuan yang manis seperti Wookie. Bukannya berandalan seperti kalian dan error seperti Chullie…"

"Kami bukan berandalan, umma…" protes Kibum tak terima. Heejin mengangguk. "Ya. Kau memang bukan berandalan. Tapi kakakmu ini?" tanyanya menunjuk Kangin. "Ditambah lagi dengan ketua OSIS aneh berkepala besar ini…" Heejin ganti menunjuk Yesung. Kibum nyengir. "Iya juga, sih…"

"Umma menganggap kami sebagai anak nggak, sih?" Kangin menggerutu.

"Tentu saja! Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu, kan?"

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa. Sedangkan Hyukkie dan Kibum tertawa laknat melihat Yesung dan Kangin yang merenggut.

Tak ingin kesal berlama-lama, Kangin menarik Ryeowook dan membisikkan sesuatu. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. "Boleh, tuh!"

Yesung menatap Kangin garang. "Kalian ngomongin apaan?" tanyanya sambil menarik Ryeowook ke dekatnya.

"Yaaaa…! Nggak usah cemburu gitu. Aku cuma ingin menjalankan siasat, kok…" ejek Kangin.

Heejin mencubit pipi Yesung keras. "Sama kakaknya sendiri aja cemburu. Gimana sama yang lain?"

"Appo..!" Yesung melepaskan tangan Heejin dari pipinya dan berpindah tempat duduk menjauhi ummanya.

Ryeowook sibuk mengutak-atik hapenya. Setelah itu yeoja mungil itu mendekatkan hapenya ke telinganya. Menelepon seseorang.

"Yoboseyo? Anak ikan cucut!"

Hyukkie menoleh kearah Ryeowook kaget. _'Anak ikan? Apa Wookie menelpon Donghae, ya?'_

"Ne, ini Ryeowook. Kau bisa datang ke rumahku?"

"…"

"Umma dan Kangin oppa mengajakmu makan malam. Di sini ada Hyukkie juga, lho…" ucap Ryeowook sambil melirik Hyukkie. Heejin yang awalnya sempat heran sekarang tersenyum lebar mengerti maksud putri satu-satunya itu. Ryeowook pernah cerita soal Hyukkie yang naksir Donghae temannya.

"..."

"Iya. Ada samgyetang kesukaanmu juga. Datang, ya!" Ryeowook memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan menatap Hukkie sambil nyengir. Rencana Kangin boleh juga. Mumpung ada Hyukkie di sini, sekalian saja ajak Donghae.

"Sepertinya masakannya sudah matang…" Heejin berjalan kembali ke dapur diikuti Ryeowook. "Hyukkie mau membantu ahjumma?"

"Tentu…" Hyukkie langsung menyusul kedua yeoja di depannya. Wajahnya masih memperlihatkan rona merah. "Cuit cuiit~" Yesung sengaja menggoda Hyukkie yang makin membuat yeoja itu salah tingkah. Kangin dan Kibum nyengir. "Kayaknya bukan cuma Hyukkie yang naksir Donghae. Tapi Donghae juga naksir Hyukkie…" gumam Kibum sambil menunjukkan 'killer smile' andalannya dan diamini kedua kakaknya.

"Semoga…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie~!"

Donghae yang baru datang langsung berlari menghampiri Hyukkie dan memeluknya. Hyukkie hanya diam tak membalas pelukan Donghae.

'_Ini anak nggak tahu malu banget, sih! Tadi siang main cium seenaknya, sekarang main peluk-peluk. Senang, sih… Tapi maluuu~!'_

"Ayo kita makaan!" seru Heejin dari ruang tamu.

"Tapi appa kan belum pulang…" Kangin duduk di sebelah Heejin.

"Hari ini appa lembur. Kita makan duluan saja…"

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali bercanda. Atau lebih tepatnya menggoda Hyukkie yang wajahnya terus memerah. Heejin yang pada dasarnya jahil juga ikut menggoda Hyukkie.

Setelah makan malam, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kibum sedang mengajari Hyukkie soal matematika yang belum dipahaminya. Donghae hanya diam memperhatikan Hyukkie yang serius belajar. Kangin dan umma asyik menonton drama di tv. Yesung sedang duduk sambil memeluk Ryeowook dan sesekali mencium kening dan pipi gadisnya itu.

"Badannya aja besar dan dijulukin preman sekolah. Tapi sukanya nonton drama melankolis begitu…" Yesung mencibir.

"Daripada kerjaannya mesra-mesraan melulu…"

"Bilang aja sirik karena belum bisa menggaet si malaikat pujaan hati!"

Heejin yang mendengar ucapan Yesung menoleh. "Malaikat pujaan hati?"

"Iya umma. Sebenarnya itu…" Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya memberi tahu ummanya saat melihat Kangin yang meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir sambil menatap dengan pandangan memohon. 'Plis-jangan-kasih-tahu-umma!' begitu gerak bibir Kangin yang dapat dibaca Ryeowook. Yesung nyengir iblis.

"Kangin itu lagi naksir teman sekelasku, umma…" ucapnya serasa tanpa dosa.

Heejin melotot tak percaya. "Jinjayo? Kangin naksir yeoja?" Heejin menatap Kangin senang. "Ayo kenalkan pada umma!"

Kangin menatap Yesung geram. _'Awas kau anak setan!' _(#author: karena ga ada Kyu, di sini yang jadi setannya Yesung aja, ya? *dibuang ke langit ama Clouds dan ga balik-balik)

Saat sedang asyik bercanda, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan. "Ada tamu, ya?"

Yesung beranjak dari duduknya. "Biar aku yang buka…" ia berjalan kearah pintu depan.

"Siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" tanpa firasat apa-apa, Yesung langsung membuka pintunya. Sedikit kaget saat melihat siapa tamunya.

"Yesung oppa…"

Yesung menatap heran pada tamu di hadapannya. "Ada apa, Yoona-ssi?"

Yoona hanya berdiri sambil menatap Yesung. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluk namja itu erat. Yesung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yoona. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ku mohon, oppa… Terima perjodohan kita…"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau!" Yesung mendorong Yoona menjauh.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, oppa. Dari awal kita bertemu aku mulai menyukaimu…" air mata Yoona mulai menetes.

"Tapi aku tak menyukaimu apalagi mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintai Wookie…"

"Dia adikmu!" seru Yoona.

"Aku nggak peduli. Dia juga bukan adik kandungku..." Yesung menatap Yoona tajam.

"Aku sangat mencintai oppa…" Yoona menarik tangan kanan Yesung dan langsung ditepis oleh namja itu.

"Ku katakan sekali lagi kalau aku tak mencintaimu!"

"Sekarang oppa memang tak menyukaiku. Tapi dengan perjodohan ini perasaan cinta itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya!" ucap Yoona yakin. (#author: atau kepedean?)

Yesung tersenyum sinis. "Jangan harap!"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Yoona menarik Yesung dan memeluk lehernya lalu menciumnya.

"Oppa…"

Yesung yang kaget mendengar suara Ryeowook langsung melepaskan pelukan Yoona dan menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang berdiri mematung menatap kerahnya.

"Mi-mian kalau aku menggangu acara kalian…" ucapnya pelan sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum kemudian berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Wookie!"

**_~o0o~_**

Tbc…

Anneyong~

Author kembali dengan chapter 8 yang intinya makin gaje.

Huuft... Mian karena apdetnya lamaaaa banget. Selain karena siap-siap menyambut lebaran (kemaren), ini karena kesalahan author juga. Ane lupa lagi ngapain pas lagi maenin laptop, pas besoknya dibuka lagi, chapter 8 ama 9nya ilang! Sekali lagi… CHAPTERNYA ILANG‼ *lebay mode on*

Tapi yang penting sekarang dah bisa apdet, kan? Tapi rencana buat apdet dua chap sekaligus ga jadi, deh. Chap 9nya juga harus diketik ulang. Hiks… *pundung di pojokan* nasib author lagi jelek, nih…

Seperti biasa…

Ripiu, ripiu… ^^v


	9. Chapter 9

**My Senior, My Brother, My Love**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

** Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

** Kim Kibum**

** Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**Kim Heechul **

**Kim Sungjin (appa)**

**Kim Heejin (umma)**

** Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)**

**Lee ****Donghae **

**Park Jungsoo (yeoja)**

**Zhoumi**

**Henry Lau (yeoja)**

**Pairing: YeWook**

**Warning: Typo(s)/miss typo(s), EYD ****berantakan****, ****alur ga jelas****. **

** Don't like don't read!**

_**Enjoy~ **_

**.**

**Chapter ****9**

**.**

"Wookie!"

**.**

"Ada apa, Wookie?" Heejin berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang menundukkan kepalanya. Kangin dan yang lain mengikuti.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan tetap memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Nggak apa-apa… Aku kembali ke kamar dulu…" Ryeowook buru-buru menuju kamarnya. Sempat dilihat Kibum sebutir air mata lolos dari mata indah noonanya itu. Hyukkie dan Donghae menyusul Ryeowook ke kamarnya. Mereka lebih memilih menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Noona menangis…" Kibum menatap Kangin dan Heejin bergantian.

"Menangis?" Kangin menatap si bungsu kaget.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!" terdengar suara teriakan dari pintu depan. Suara Yesung.

Yoona masih memeluk Yesung. "Wookie marah padamu karena dia mengira aku benar-benar menciummu tepat di bibir…"

Ya, tadi Yoona hanya mencium pipi Yesung. Itu pun karena Yesung langsung memiringkan kepalanya sehingga Yoona tak bisa mencium bibirnya. Dan itu cukup membuat Ryeowook salah paham. Yesung sadar kalau Yoona sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat Ryeowook cemburu. Di dorongnya tubuh Yoona dengan kasar. "Ku kira kau itu orang baik, tapi ternyata kau itu tak lebih dari pada anak manja yang egois dan perusak kebahagiaan orang lain. Dan bukannya Wookie itu temanmu, hah?!"

Yesung ingat betapa akrabnya mereka sewaktu di pesta tempo hari. Tak disangkanya Yoona tega berbuat seperti itu.

"Yesung‼!"

Yesung menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Ka…"

BUAGH!

"Kenapa kau membuat Wookie menangis?! Aku merestuimu untuk membuat Wookie bahagia! Bukan untuk membuatnya menangis!" tanpa ampun Kangin meninju Yesung.

"Wookie… menangis?" Yesung meraba pipinya yang terkena tinjuan Kangin. Segera ia menuju kamar Ryeowook. Sama sekali tak dipedulikan teriakan Yoona yang memanggil namanya. Yang penting ia segera bertemu Ryeowook dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Yoona hampir masuk ke dalam kalau saja Kibum tak menghalangi jalannya. "Apa kau tak punya sopan santun dan adab bertamu yang baik dan benar?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Tapi…

PLAK!

Kangin dan Heejin sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar suara tamparan yang sangat keras. "Kibum?" Kangin menatap Kibum tak percaya.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Seenaknya saja menamparku!" Yoona merasakan panas di pipinya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan‼" teriak Kibum. "Kau sudah membuat Yesung hyung marah dan Wookie noona sedih dan kau juga sudah menghancurkan hubungan mereka!"

Baru kali ini Kibum terlihat semarah itu. Kangin dan Heejin terdiam. "Lebih seram dari Heechul..."

"Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi! Setelah kekacauan yang kau buat jangan pernah berharap keluarga kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan Yesung hyung! Kami sudah merestui Yesung hyung dengan Wookie noona dan nggak akan membiarkan orang lain merusak kebahagiaan mereka!"

"Apa maksud kalian Wookie menangis?"

Semua yang ada di pintu depan melihat Heechul yang berdiri bersandar di pintu mobil. "Heechul hyung…" gumam Kibum pelan.

"Apa aku nggak salah dengar?" Heechul berjalan pelan menghampiri semua orang. Ditatapnya satu persatu. Mulai dari ummanya, Kangin, Kibum, dan berhenti di Yoona. Tangan mengusap pipi Yoona yang tadi terkena tamparan Kibum. "Mian karena ku lihat Kibum tadi menamparmu. Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum. "Hei, Kibum. Jangan terlalu kasar dengannya…"

Kangin menatap Heechul tak suka. _'Kenapa dia justru membela yeoja itu?! Seharusnya kan…' _suara batin Kangin berhenti saat mendengar suara tamparan (lagi) yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sekarang Heechul yang ganti menampar Yoona sampai yeoja itu jatuh terduduk. Tatapan Heechul berubah dingin. "Tapi seharusnya bisa lebih kasar daripada ini…"

Yoona menangis merasakan sakit yang berkali lipat dari bekas tamparan Heechul.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi. Jangan sampai keinginanku untuk menamparmu lagi muncul. Dan jangan pernah datang ke rumah ini lagi. Kalau aku tahu kau membuat Wookie menangis lagi, aku nggak akan segan-segan membuatmu menderita, Im Yoona!" Heechul melempar tas selempang berwarna pink yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya pada pemiliknya dan sukses menghantam kepala Yoona. Yeoja itu berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Haah… Ku kira kau tadi membela yeoja itu, hyung…" Kangin menepuk bahu Heechul. "Sebenarnya tadi aku juga ingin menamparnya…" namja besar itu nyengir.

Heejin masih terdiam syok melihat keganasan Heechul dan terutama Kibum. Selama ini Kibum sama sekali tak pernah marah sampai meledak-ledak seperti tadi. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Kibum bisa bersikap kasar juga.

"Sekarang kita kembali ke ruang tengah saja…"

Di sana sudah ada Hyukkie dan Donghae. "Bukannya kalian tadi di kamar Wookie?" tanya Kangin heran.

"Yesung hyung lagi berbicara dengan Wookie. Jadi kami kembali ke sini saja…" jelas Donghae.

Mereka hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Oh, ya. Ini sudah kelewat malam. Kalian menginap di sini saja, ya? Lagipula besok kan hari sabtu…"

"Tapi kami nggak bawa baju ganti…"

"Nanti pakai baju ahjumma saja. Bajunya Wookie nggak akan muat, kan? Dan untuk Donghae bisa pinjam bajunya Kibum…" saran Heejin. Hyukkie nyengir. _'Jelas nggak akan muat. Badannya Wookie mungil banget! Hehehe'_

"Nanti Hyukkie biar sekamar sama Wookie dan Donghae di kamar tamu…" tambah Heejin lagi.

"Hyukkie sama aku aja~" Donghae memeluk Hyukkie lagi. Saking malunya, Hyukkie menginjak kaki Donghae. "Aw‼"

Heechul menghampiri Donghae. "Hai! Kau pasti anak ikan yang pernah diceritakan Wookie. Heecul imnida, kakak sulung Wookie…" Heechul menjabat tangan Donghae. "Ngomong-ngomong wajahmu benar-benar persis ikan. Hehehe…"

Donghae senyum nggak rela. _'Wookie jahat, ah... sama kakaknya sendiri masih ngatain aku ikan…'_

"Hihihi…" Hyukkie tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi namja yang disukainya itu. "Mirip ikan…"

"Yaaa! Jangan ketawa, dong!"

**.**

**.**

"Wookie…" Yesung mengguncang pelan tubuh Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Jadi jangan berpura-pura…"

Suasana hening. Ryeowook sama sekali enggan berbicara dengan Yesung. Hatinya sakit melihat Yesung berciuman dengan Yoona tadi. Lambat laun Ryeowook mulai sadar kalau ia juga mencintai Yesung.

"Kau cemburu?" Yesung sangat berharap jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

Ryeowook masih tetap diam. Mau tak mau Yesung menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ryeowook dan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya.

"Asal kau tahu, Wookie. Aku nggak akan mungkin menyukai yeoja lain. Dan kalau kau mengira Yoona menciumku itu memang benar, tapi dia hanya mencium pipiku. Dia sengaja ingin membuatmu cemburu karena dia ingin kembali dijodohkan denganku tapi aku menolaknya…" jelas Yesung panjang lebar. Dapat dirasanya bajunya mulai basah. Yesung semakin merasa bersalah karena membuat yeoja yang dicintainya ini menangis.

"Saranghae, Wookie…" namja itu mengecup kening Ryeowook.

"Nado, oppa…"

Yesung membelalakkan matanya. Meskipun Ryeowook mengucapkannya dengan amat pelan, tapi Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. "Jinjayo?" tanyanya memastikan.

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Jadi kau sudah nggak marah lagi kan?"

"Aku memang nggak akan bisa marah ke oppa…"

Yesung mengusap air mata Ryeowook yang mulai mengering. Diciumnya bibir merah Ryeowook. Ia sudah lega sekarang. Ryeowook juga mencintainya dan itu membuat perasaan was-wasnya hilang. Keduanya masih berciuman hangat sampai seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Aduuh.. jadi iri ngeliat ada yang mesra-mesraan gitu…"

Yesung buru-buru melepas ciumannya dan menoleh kearah pintu. mata sipitnya mendelik melihat banyak yang berkumpul di depan kamar Ryeowook.

Heejin mengemplang (?) kepala Heechul. "Jangan diganggu, dong..! Umma kan sekalian pingin ingat-ingat masa pacaran dulu sama appa kalian… eh?"

"CIEEEE‼‼‼" semua yang ada di situ berteriak serempak menggoda Heejin termasuk Yesung dan Ryeowook. Heejin yang keceplosan langsung menutup wajahnya dan berjalan (atau berlari?) meninggalkan mereka semua. "Ah.. sudah malam…. cepat tidur!"

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook. "Jumuseyo, chagi…"

Ryeowook tersenyum. Yesung keluar diganti Hyukkie yang masuk. Yeoja itu langsung merebahkan badannya di samping Ryeowook. "Masalahnya sudah _clear_?" Hyukkie menatap Ryeowook yang juga merebahkan badannya. Yang ditatap mengangguk. "Tadi itu hanya salah paham…"

"Syukurlah…"

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana denganmu dan Hae?"

Wajah Hyukkie memerah lagi. "Aku juga belum tahu. Mungkin dia ingin dekat denganku karena aku ini juga sahabatmu. Aku masih belum berani berharap terlalu tinggi…" Hyukkie menghela napas. Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia sangat yakin kalau Donghae juga menyukai Hyukkie. _'Pokoknya besok harus bicara dengan Hae!'_

Tak lama kemudian keduanya terlelap. Mereka tak sadar kalau di balik pintu ada beberapa pasang kuping yang mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa disukai yeoja manis itu…"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hyung?"

"Kau menyukainya atau tidak?"

"Sejujurnya iya, sih… Tapi tadinya ku pikir dia hanya menganggapku teman…"

"Kita pikirkan rencananya besok. Sekarang tidur dulu…"

"Oke."

**.**

**.**

Sabtu pagi yang cerah mengawali aktifitas kesembilan orang yang sebagian besar pada sarap bin gila.

"Hari ini kita ke taman bermain, yuk!" ajak Heechul smangat. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. Sudah lama mereka tak pergi berlibur bersama. Setelah bersiap-siap, mereka sekeluarga plus Hyukkie dan Donghae berangkat. Yesung dan Ryeowook semobil dengan Hyukkie dan Donghae. Sedangkan lima orang lainnya berhimpitan dalam satu mobil.

"Appa geser, dong!"

"Ini udah mepet ke pintu! Kamu tuh yang makan tempat!"

Heejin yang duduk di antara Heechul dan Sungjin juga ikut tersiksa. "Kalian ini bisa diam nggak, sih? Sempit, tahu!"

Kibum dan Kangin yang duduk di depan hanya tersenyum melihat penderitaan ketiga orang di belakang mereka itu. Si bungsu pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya begitu juga Yesung.

"Kita ajak Zhoumi dan Henry juga, ya?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang serius mengemudikan mobilnya. Yesung mengangguk.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Henry dan Hyukkie menelpon Zhoumi.

"Yoboseyo, Henry?"

"…"

"Ne, aku dan dan keluargaku mau pergi ke taman bermain. Kau mau ikut?"

"…"

"Ada Hyukkie dan Donghae juga, kok…"

"…"

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di Blue Sapphire Parka, ya! Anneyong…"

Ryeowook mematikan teleponnya dan mamsukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku. "Henry mau ikut. Mimi gimana?" yeoja itu menoleh ke belakang. Hyukkie mengacungkan jempolnya. Ponselnya masih menempel di telinganya. "Ok, Mimi. Kami tunggu di Blue Sapphire Park, ya..."

"Ajak Leeteuk noona juga…" usul Yesung.

"Tadi sudah ku sms. Tapi dia sedang ada acara keluarga…"

"Sayang sekali… Padahal aku ingin melihat wajah kagetnya Kangin…"

Ryeowook nyengir. _'Iya, ya. Pasti seru kalau bisa menggoda Kangin oppa…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di taman bermain mereka memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa cemilan sembari menunggu Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Itu Mimi!" Hyukkie menunjuk kearah namja jangkung yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Mianhae… Lama menunggu?" Zhoumi berusaha mengatur napasnya. Capek juga lari-lari begitu.

"Nggak, kok. Kami juga masih menunggu satu orang lagi…" Ryeowook tersenyum melihat wajah penuh rasa bersalah Zhoumi.

Selang lima menit dari kedatangan Zhoumi, Henry muncul. "Wookie-ah!"

"Henli!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya.

Zhoumi menatap tak percaya kearah Henry. _'Jadi dia yang ditunggu Wookie dan yang lainnya? Duuh… Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini?'_

"Nah.. ayo kita main!" Heechul menarik tangan Ryeowook semangat. Segera yang lainnya menyusul berlari mengejar Heechul dan Ryeowook. "Heey! Jangan culik yeojakuuu!" teriak Yesung sedikit… lebay.

Kibum menatap Kangin yang sedikit muram. "Wae? Sedih karena nggak ada Teukie noona?" godanya sambil menepuk bahu Kangin.

"Enak saja! Justru kalau ada Teukie aku malah bingung mau ngapain!" seru Kangin dengan wajah memerah. Kibum tertawa.

Seharian penuh mereka semua bersenang-senang di taman bermain. Sesekali Ryeowook membantu Henry yang masih kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang. Yeoja itu menengok ke belakang dan melihat Zhoumi yang terus memperhatikan Henry. Terlintas sebuah ide brilian di otaknya. "Mimi!"

"Nae?"

"Kamu jalan bareng Henli, ya? Kan kau juga orang China pasti lebih nyambung. Aku dan Yesung oppa mau jalan berdua!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Ryeowook mendorong Zhoumi ke dekat Henry dan pergi bersama Yesung yang sedang tersenyum lebar. _'Kayaknya si anak koala mulai naksir sama yeoja yang namanya Henli itu… Sainganku hilaang!'_ batin Yesung senang. "Daah, anak koala!" Yesung melambaikan tangannya kearah Zhoumi.

Hyukkie yang mengerti maksud Ryeowook pun tersenyum. "Ah, aku mau naik roller coaster dulu!" ia segera pergi sebelum Henry menariknya. Donghae mengejar Hyukkie. "Tunggu~! Aku ikut!"

Heejin dan orang-orang yang tersisa juga ikut kabur meninggalkan ZhouRy. "Umma kembali ke mobil dulu, ya. Ponsel umma ketinggalan…" Heejin berbalik arah bersama dengan appa dan kedua anaknya yang tersisa. "Kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Kibum pura-pura protes. Begitu juga dengan Kangin. "Kan kamu yang pegang kunci mobil. Dan Kangin itu kan bodyguard kita…" ucap Heejin asal.

Tinggal Hnery dan Zhoumi yang bengong. Mereka sama sekali belum sadar kalau mereka sedang di comblangin. Zhoumi memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan. "Mau naik apa?"

Henry memiringkan kepalanya sambil menggembungkan pipi _chubby_nya. Jantung Zhoumi serasa loncat-loncat melihat pose imut Henry. "Terserah Mimi saja…"

Mereka memutuskan untuk membeli makanan dulu baru menaiki wahana-wahana yang mereka suka. Di lain tempat tepatnya di belakang semak-semak, terlihat enam penampakan kepala yang cengar-cengir melihat duo China yang masih terlihat malu-malu itu.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka serasi juga…" celetuk Heejin yang disetujui lima orang lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Wookie dan Yesung mana?" Kangin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seantero taman bermain. Sungjin ikut celingukan mencari dua anaknya yang menghilang. Hyukkie menunjuk kearah kincir angin raksasa yang ada di taman bermain itu. "Tadi kulihat mereka berjalan kearah sana…"

"Ayo kita susul mereka! Nanti anak gadis umma diapa-apain sama Yesung!" Heejin histeris. Yang lainnya sweatdrop. _'Gitu amat sama anak sendiri…'_

**.**

**.**

Sekarang mereka bisa puas bersenang-senang tanpa ada beban sedikit pun. Tunggu lah hari senin nanti. Apa bos badan besar kita masih bisa mengawali hari dengan tenang? Bagaimana dengan nasib si sulung dan si bungsu Kim? Dan jangan lupa dengan EunHae dan juga ZhouRy… Nyehehehe #author mulai frustasi.

**.**

Tbc…

Halloooo~ author come back!

Mian karna kali ini author super duper ngaret, lg ribet ngurus buat ospek natr, nih…  
btw, dari salah satu ripiu ada yang usul Heechul ama Kibum di pasangin ama OOC. buat Heechulnya udah ada yang ngajuin diri. buat calonnya Kibum ada yang mau ngasih ide nama? ato juga mau ngajuin diri? author tunggu, ya.

bagi yang beruntung namanya akan author pake buat ff ni.. bagi yg belom beruntung bisa dicoba lain waktu #plakk! jangan sedih.. namanya bakal author pake d ff author yang lain… mungkin ff ni tinggal 1 ato 2 chap lagi...

ada lagi yg mau ff YeWook?

nah…  
sekarang author akan bales ripiu… YEAAH‼ *author udah mulai semakin tambah gila sekali*

**Key shirui Alegra tiqa****: **amin juga... mm… ini udah romantis belom ya? author masih bingung, nih.

**Yoon HyunWoon****: **okeh..! dah dilanjut… ^^

**Audrey ****M****usaena****:** Ho'oh… Wookie udah sadar, kok... :D

**Choi Ryeosomnia****: **tenang aja… author juga ga bakal tega nyiksa Wookie. Kalo nyiksa Yeppa sih author demen… hehe :D

**Choi Rae ****R****im****: **iya, untung author lagi dalam batas sabar, kalo ga udah author banting laptopnya. makanya ini author usahain ngetik dan apdet kilat. Semoga suka~

**Lee HyoJoon****:** mian yah kalo bingung… sekarang udah ga bingung kan ama perasaannya Wookie? :)

**reaRelf****: **salah pahamnya udah clear, kok.. author ga mau berbelit-belit. (padahal udah ribet alurnya…)

**Imcherlonntan: **salam kenal~ gpp kok. mending kebablasan baca daripada kebablasan ngaret kayak author. hehe… baca terus ya~ *muka aegyo gagal*

**kimryeowii: **author masih harus bagi ama moment2 yang laen.. kan masih ada KangTeuk, EunHae, Zhoury, dll... tapi author usahain, kok…. ^^

**cherrizka980826****: **sip..! #acungin jempol

**cloud3024****:** emang Yoona sengaja, kok. hehe…

**Always YeWook:** yah, ini juga karena kesalahan author sendiri, sih.. ni udah semangat, kok.. mian, ga bisa apdet kilat, keluarga masih banyak yg baru penampakan… lebarannya masih belom tuntas, tapi yg penting sekarang apdet…

**Guest -Ryeosung Couple YeWook****:** yaaaa..! uljima, chingu… ini YeWooknya udah author balikin, kok. ane ga bakal tega misahin YeWook… (jadi pengen ikutan nangis…)

**JuneeRyeosomnia:** waduh.. nangis juga… YeWooknya udah damai lagi, kok. semoga g ada konflik lagi, ya? tapi author sih pengennya ada konflik lagi #plak!

**wookismine****:** hahaha! zhoumi ga ngilang, kok.. ntar ada saatnya ZhouRy moment… ah, gomawo udah mau setia nungguin ni ff gaje bin abal2… ^^

**no name****:** jangan emosi, dong… anggep aja Yoona tu angin lalu... hehe

**AIrzanti Huang:** author bakal bikin uri racoon jantungan pas di sekolah, kok. harap sabar menunggu… hmm buat pasangan Heechul dan Kibum,, bolehlah… beneran boleh namanya dipake buat OOC? author masih belom bisa bikin nama2 korea. hehe…

**wulandarydesy****:** iya… tapi diem2 nangis. ini dah di lanjut,, oce?

**oyriee****:** gomawo, chingu… gimana sama chap yg ini?

**viiaRyeosom****:** bikin wookie sedih (lagi)? hmmm. author lebih suka liat yeppa menderita,, nyehehehe *ketawa setan* #dibogem balik

**Choi hyun hee****:** ente senyum2 sendiri baca ceritanya, author senyum2 sendiri baca ripiu2nya. bikin author jadi tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin ni ff… gomawo^^

**Yewok is real****:** semangat‼ semangat‼ #tereak2 pake toa hasih nyolong di masjid sebelah rumah

**stephanie choi****:** kurang seru kah? mian, ya.. namanya juga newbie… author bakal coba buat yg lebih menarik lagi.. gomawo^^

**Anonymouss:** Ga deh.. author kasian ama Yoona... hehe^^

**sung jikyo:** tenang... yg dicium bukan bibirnya, kok. kan bibirnya hanya untuk wookie seorang... :)

**MoodMaker:** Oke lah.. ni dah di lanjut, mian karna apdetnya ngaret.. ^^'

**KimJinMinGummo:** penasaran? sekarang udah nggak, kan? :D

**ArissiAriesta Chocolatta:** Yoona sama Kibum? tapi kan Kibum abis ngegampar Yoona.. gimana dong?

**Kim Sooyeon:** ya author pengennya begindang.. hehe, so sweet? wah.. gomawo, chingu... ^^v


	10. Chapter 10

**My Senior, My Brother, My Love**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

** Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

** Kim Kibum**

** Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)**

**Kim Heechul **

**Kim Sungjin (appa)**

**Kim Heejin (umma)**

** Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)**

**Lee ****Donghae **

**Park Jungsoo (yeoja)**

**Zhoumi**

**Henry Lau (yeoja)**

**Pairing: YeWook**

**Warning: Typo(s)/miss typo(s), EYD ****berantakan****, ****alur ga jelas****. **

** Don't like don't read!**

_**Enjoy~ **_

**.**

**Chapter**** 10**

**.**

"Oppa, nanti yang lain bingung nyari kita!"

"Biarin aja… Sekarang aku mau berduaan aja sama Wookie…" Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat. "Ayo naik kincir angin!"

Selama di dalam kincir angin Yesung sedikitpun tak berhenti memeluk Ryeowooknya. "Oppa, umma dan yang lainnya bagaimana?" Ryeowook mendongak menatap wajah tampan Yesung yang dibalas senyuman oleh si kepala besar itu. "Mereka nggak bakal hilang, kok. Yang penting sekarang kita bisa berduaan tanpa ada perusuh…" Yesung ingat betapa sulitnya untuk bisa berduaan dengan Ryeowook di rumah. Ada saja orang-orang rese yang menggangu mereka. Entah itu Kangin, Heechul, Heejin, bahkan Kibum sekalipun!

"Oppa kok cemberut?" Ryeowook mengusap pipi Yesung.

"Ani.. oppa hanya sedang berpikir…" jawab Yesung asal. Tiba-tiba saja kincir angin yang sedang berputar berhenti mendadak. Yesung melongok ke bawah. "Ada apa, nih?"

"Mohon maaf para pengunjung, mesin kami mengalami sedikit kerusakan. Dimohon untuk tenang dan sabar menunggu. Terima kasih." terdengar suara salah satu petugas yang memberitahukan apa yang terjadi.

"Aiish! Ada-ada aja, nih! Dan lagi sekarang ini kita berada tepat di puncak…" Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang wajahnya memucat. Segera dipeluknya yeoja mungil itu. "Gwaenchana, Wookie…"

"Kita… nggak akan mati konyol di sini, kan?" tanya Ryeowook polos. Yesung nyengir. _'Kalau lagi panik pikiran Wookie jadi ngaco, nih…'_

Yesung menempelkan bibrnya di bibir Ryeowook. Menciumnya lembut bermaksud menenangkan gadisnya itu. Perlahan Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sangat tenang. Sepertinya ciuman dari Yesung lebih ampuh membuatnya tenang dibandingkan obat penenang manapun.

Ryeowook mendorong bahu Yesung saat ia mulai kekurangan oksigen. Ia mendongak untuk menghirup lebih banyak oksigen sehingga Yesung bisa melihat leher dan bahunya yang putih mulus.

"O-oppa.. ukh…." Ryeowook merasa seperti tersengat saat Yesung mencium lekukan lehernya. "Su-sudah, oppa…" ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Yesung.

Karena Ryeowook terus meronta, Yesung menahan tangan Ryeowook. "Sebentar saja, Wookie…" bisik Yesung. Setelah itu kembali menciumi leher Ryeowook.

**.**

"Hei! Siapa yang mengajari Yesung jadi anak mesum begitu?!" Heejin melotot melihat kelakuan Yesung. Sekarang ia, Sungjin dan juga Heechul berada di kapsul kincir angin tepat di sebelah kapsul tempat Yesung dan Ryeowook jadi mereka bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan dua sejoli itu. Sedangkan Kibum, Kangin, Hyukkie dan Donghae berada di kapsul selanjutnya.

Sungjin dan Heechul bertatapan. Lalu sama-sama mengedikkan bahu.

"Diam-diam Yesung oppa mesum juga…" gumam Hyukkie yang juga ikut melihat apa yang dilakukan Yesung dan Ryeowook meskipun tak begitu terlihat karena terhalang oleh kapsul yang dinaiki keluarga Kim yang lainnya itu.

"Hyukkie, kita kayak gitu juga, yuk!" Donghae memonyongkan bibirnya kearah Hyukkie.

"Apaan, sih?!" tas kecil Hyukkie mampir ke wajah Donghae dengan telak. Yeoja itu malunya setengah mati. Wajahnya supeeeer merah.

"Kita kan nggak pacaran..!" Hyukkie pura-pura merapikan rambutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tapi ucapan Donghae selanjutnya sukses membuat Hyukkie mematung.

"Kalau begitu kita pacaran aja…"

**.**

Setelah kincir anginnya kembali beroperasi, semua pengungjung yang sedang berada di dalam kincir angin tersebut bernapas lega. Termasuk Ryeowook tapi tidak dengan Yesung. Yaaa readers tahu sendiri kan alasannya?

"Umma dan yang lainnya mana, ya?" Ryeowook melihat ke sekelilingnya. Berusaha tak mempedulikan wajah cemberut Yesung.

"Yaa! Tadi itu kalian kurang lama ciumannya!" terdengar teriakan nyaring dari si sulung Kim. Serentak Yesung dan Ryeowook menghadap ke belakang dan terlihat ketujuh orang yang cengar-cengir.

"Jadi tadi… kalian…"

"Kami juga naik kincir angin, kok. Dan kami juga akhirnya tahu betapa mesumnya Yesung…" Kangin menepuk bahu Yesung sambil tersenyum lebar. Heejin menghampiri Ryeowook dan membuka bagian kerah bajunya. Dilihatnya bercak merah yang bertebaran di leher dan bahu kanan Ryeowook. Heejin melotot kearah Yesung. Ryeowook buru-buru merapikan bajunya dan menutupi bercak-bercak itu dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Sudahlah, umma. Biarkan saja mereka begitu, lagipula mereka nggak sampai melakukan 'itu', kan?" Heechul bermaksud menenangkan Heejin.

"Kalau mereka sampai melakukan itu, mereka akan umma nikahkan sekarang juga!"

Yesung yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar. "Wookie! Ayo kita lakukan 'itu' sekarang agar langsung dinikahkan oleh umma dan appa!"

Yang lainnya melongo mendengar ucapan Yesung. _'What the...'_

"Dasar anak iniii!" Heejin menjitak Yesung tanpa ampun.

"Appo, umma!" Yesung berlari menghindari Heejin yang terus menjitaknya. Yang lain hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

Donghae menatap Hyukkie yang ikut tertawa. Namja yang dijuluki ikan itu tersenyum. _'Hyukkie __itu__ benar-benar cantik, ya…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo kita makan~!"

Sekarang ini mereka sedang menyantap makan malam yang sudah dipesan oleh Sungjin. Kangin, Donghae, dan Hyukkie menyantap makanan-makanan itu layaknya orang kesetanan. Henry dan Zhoumi yang sudah bergabung kembali makan dengan tenang. Ryeowook melirik kearah keduanya dan menyenggol Kibum yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seakan mengerti, Kibum tersenyum.

"Zhoumi, Henli! Bagaimana dengan kencan kalian tadi?"

Wajah Zhoumi dan Henry sontak memerah. "Ka-kami nggak kencan, kok! Kan kalian yang tiba-tiba menghilang…" bantah Zhoumi. Henry mengangguk setuju. Semua yang ada di sana tertawa melihat keduanya yang tertunduk malu.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua juga menginap di rumah kami? Hyukkie dan Donghae juga menginap dari kemarin…" Heejin menepuk bahu Henry. Ryeowook dan Hyukkie mengangguk. "Iya! Nanti kita ngobrol sampai larut. Toh besok kan hari minggu…"

Henry mengangguk pelan. "Tapi apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Henry dengan pengucapan kata yang masih kaku.

"Nggak, kok…" Ryeowook tersenyum. "Nanti Mimi juga ikut menginap, ya?"

Zhoumi tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Mereka menyantap makan malam dengan Heechul atau Kangin bercerita tentang sesuatu yang lucu dan menarik. _Well, _sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang menarik bagi mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaaaah… capeknya..!" Kangin langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa besar yang ada di ruang tamu. Kibum menggeser (baca: menendang) kaki hyungnya itu. "Minggir, hyung! Kita semua juga capek…"

"Aku langsung ke kamar saja, deh…" para gadis berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook yang ada di lantai dua. Meninggalkan enam orang namja yang masih bermalas-malasan di sofa.

"Mimi! Tadi bagaimana kencannya? Ceritakan pada kami…" pinta Kibum. Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah ku bilang kami itu nggak kencan!" bantahnya.

"Tapi kau sendiri ada rasa sama Henli atau nggak?" tanya Yesung. Wajah namja China itu memerah. "Aku… sebenarnya memang ada rasa…"

"Lalu? Tembak saja! Henli pasti menerima. Kalau ku lihat, sepertinya Henli juga menyukaimu, Mi…" usul Kibum. Kangin dan yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala. "Kapan kau mau menembaknya? Nanti biar ku bantu, deh!" tanya Donghae antusias. Heechul memukul pelan kepala anak ikan itu. "Kau lupa kalau kau sendiri masih harus menyelesaikan permasalahan cintamu sendiri? Sok ingin membantu Mimi…"

Ganti mereka menatap Donghae. "Jadi bagaimana, Hae?"

"Ba-bagaimana apanya?" tanya Donghae gugup.

"Kelanjutan hubungan kalian. Kalian kan saling menyukai satu sama lain jadi tunggu apa lagi?"

Donghae terdiam cukup lama. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Besok… kalian semua bantu aku, ya?"

Mereka berkumpul mengelilingi Donghae. Setelah barkasak-kusuk cukup lama, mereka memutuskan menyiapkan semuanya malam ini. Dan besok mereka hanya perlu menjalankan rencana yang diatur Donghae.

"Jangan berisik. Hyukkie dengar…" Kangin memperingati yang lainnya.

**.**

"Hyukkie, setelah mandi nanti ikut kita, ya?" ucap Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan sebuah handuk bersih pada Hyukkie.

"Memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Hyukkie bingung.

"Ada yang mau kami tunjukkan…" kali ini Henry yang menjawab.

"Ya sudah. Aku mandi dulu…" Hyukkie menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandinya tanpa menyadari Ryeowook dan Hnery yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Mereka memang sudah diberi tahu tentang 'misi suci' Donghae.

"Hyukkie! Nanti kamu pakai baju yang sudah disiapkan di atas tempat tidur, ya? Kami semua kumpul di ruang makan!" Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya. Terdengar seruan Hyukkie diantara suara air yang keluar dari shower. "Oke!"

"Ayo kita ke bawah…" Ryeowook menarik Henry menuju ruang makan.

"Anneyong oppadeul!" sapa Ryeowook seraya tersenyum manis.

"Anneyong Wookie, Henli!"

"Umma, appa, Hae, Kibum, Heechul oppa sama Mimi mana?"

"Mereka lagi nyari pisang plus 'alat tempur' setelah itu langsung _stand by _di sana…" jelas Yesung. Tangannya menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan Ryeowook agar duduk di sebelahnya.

Begitu Ryeowook duduk, Yesung mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah adik sekaligus yeojachingunya itu. Ia memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya. "_Morning kiss_nya mana, chagi?"

Bukannya memberi _morning kiss_ sesuai keinginan Yesung, Ryeowook malah menjejalkan roti selai buatannya ke mulut namja kepala besar itu. "_Morning kiss_nya kapan-kapan aja. Sekarang lagi cuti…"

Yesung cemberut. "Ada gitu _morning kiss_ pake cuti segala?"

Ryeowook nyengir. "Bagiku ada, oppa…" ujarnya santai. Tak peduli dengan wajah memelas Yesung. Kangin tertawa. "Kasihan sekali kau! Hahahahahaha!"

Yesung mendelik mendengar ejekan Kangin. "Biarin, daripada kau yang nggak bisa dapat _morning kiss_ dari Teukie noona sama sekali. Dia kan nggak tinggal di sini…"

"…" tawa Kangin berhenti seketika. Wajahnya terlihat murung, penasaran, bingung, dll. "Ngomong-ngomong jawaban Teukie noona apa, ya? Aku jadi takut kalau ditolak…"

"Jangan pesimis dulu, oppa!" Ryeowook melempar serbet yang ada di dekatnya kearah Kangin. Ia tak suka jika melihat Kangin pesimis begitu. "Sabar saja… besok kan hari senin…"

Kangin menatap Ryeowook. "Besok senin? Kalau begitu aku ijin nggak masuk lagi aja, ya?"

Yesung menjitak kepala hyungnya itu. "Lalu kapan kau mau tahu jawaban dari Teukie noona? Setahun kemudian? Atau setelah Teukie noona menikah?"

"ANDWAE!"

"Kalau begitu besok kita berangkat sekolah pagi."

"Oke!"

Setelah berdebat masalah cinta di pagi hari –dan itu perdebatan yang nggak bermutu–, mereka segera menyelesaikan sarapannya. Begitu juga dengan Hyukkie yang baru bergabung di meja makan.

"Hyukkie, nanti ikut kita jalan-jalan, yuk!"

"Memangnya mau kemana, Wookie?" tanya Hyukkie sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai stroberi.

"Cuma jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, kok. Mumpung masih pagi…"

Hyukkie mengangguk. "Iya, deh…" ucapnya pelan kemudian sibuk dengan sarapannya. Ia sama sekali tak sadar kalau empat orang di sekelilingnya sedang bertatapan dan tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

"Wookie! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, sih?" Hyukkie tak henti bertanya sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi yang ditanya malah asyik pacaran dengan pacarnya yang berkepala balon itu. Hyukkie yang melihatnya sedikit nelangsa. _'Kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan Hae?'_ batinnya sedih. Ia tak yakin kalau Donghae juga menyukai Hyukkie seperti dia yang menyukai namja ikan itu. Padahal hati siapa yang tahu?

"Kita ke taman itu, yuk!" Henry menunjuk taman yang sudah menjadi kesepakatan mereka (kecuali Hyukkie).

"Ya sudah. Sekalian istirahat…" mereka pun memasuki taman tersebut. Suasana taman tersebut lumayan sepi. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini ramai dengan anak-anak yang bermain dengan teman-temannya atau dengan keluarganya masing-masing.

"Wah! Ada monyet!" seru Hyukkie senang. Dilihatnya seorang ahjussi yang membawa monyet (oke, dalam hal ini sebut aja tukang topeng monyet). Hyukkie berlari kearah monyet itu duduk. Yaah, Hyukkie kan jarang-jarang bisa ketemu sama saudara sejenisnya.. #plakk

Tiba-tiba monyet itu menyodorkan sebuah kaleng kearah Hyukkie. Dengan senang hati Hyukkie memasukkan beberapa uang receh ke dalam kaleng tersebut. Ahjussi pemilik monyet itu tersenyum dan memberikan secarik kertas kearah Hyukkie.

"Apa ini?" penasaran, Hyukkie membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

_Dari tempatmu berdiri, jalan mundur sebanyak 15 langkah. Setelah itu hadap kanan._

Hyukkie mengikuti petunjuk yang ada di kertas itu. Setelah hadap kanan, Hyukkie melihat balon berbentuk pisang dan stroberi di balik semak-semak. Dihampirinya balon itu dan ia tertegun melihat seseorang yang sedang memegang tali balon tersebut sambil makan pisang yang tadi dibelinya bersama umma appa Kim dan yang lainnya.

"Hae?"

Donghae nyengir. Ia memberikan balon plus pisang tersebut pada Hyukkie. "Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Hyukkie bingung. Ia ikut memakan pisangnya. Donghae garuk-garuk kepala bingung mau mulai bicara apa. Segerombolan penampakan yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempat Donghae pun terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Donghae. _'Kira-kira sesuai dengan skenario nggak, ya?'_ mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran para penampakan.

"Hyukkie suka balonnya?"

Hyukkie mengangguk.

"Ehm… mianhae, aku nggak nemu balon bentuk hati, jadinya aku bela-belain cari balon bentuk pisang dan stroberi aja dari tadi malam…" ucap Donghae pelan. Hyukkie melongo. _'Donghae bela-belain nyari balon-balon ini dari tadi malam?'_

Yeoja itu menatap balon-balonnya dengan seksama. Matanya melotot melihat tulisan berbahasa inggris yang ada di balon-balon itu. "_Would you be my girlfriend_?" tanya Donghae mengikuti tulisan yang ada di balonnya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Hyukkie keluar. Ternyata perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Donghae yang melihat Hyukkie menangis langsung mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. "Sekarang kamu pilih. Kalau kamu terima aku jadi namjachingumu, ikat balon stroberinya di jarimu dan balon pisangnya di jariku. Tapi kalau kamu menolak, lepas kedua balon itu…"

Air mata Hyukkie keluar lagi. Dengan yakin diikatnya kedua balon itu di jarinya dan jari Donghae. Tentu saja ia menerima anak ikan itu menjadi namjachingunya karena itu yang memang diharapkan Hyukkie dari dulu.

Saking senangnya karena diterima oleh Hyukkie, tanpa malu Donghae mencium bibir Hyukkie lembut. Masa bodoh dengan penampakan-penampakan di belakangnya yang penting ia bisa menyalurkan perasaan senang dan bahagianya.

Ryeowook dan Heejin bersorak pelan melihatnya. Henry juga saking senangnya tanpa sadar memeluk Zhoumi, membuat wajah namja tiang listrik tersebut merah padam tapi tak berusaha melepas pelukan Henry. Heechul menutup mata Kibum. "Heyo! Magnae dilarang melihat!"

"Apaan, sih?!" seru Kibum gusar berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Heechul dari wajahnya. Kangin asyik bertos-ria dengan Sungjin.

"Pajak jadiannya jangan lupa, ya!" teriak Heechul. Donghae sontak melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap ke belakang seraya tersenyum lebar. Hyukkie melihat semuanya bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang ada di belakang Donghae. "Jadi kalian merencanakannya bersama?"

"Ne, aku dibantu Yesung hyung untuk menulis dan mengucapakan kalimat berbahasa inggris itu. Sungjin ahjussi dan Heejin ahjumma juga membantuku mencarikan balon bentuk pisang dan stroberi ini…"

Semuanya tertawa lebar. Apalagi saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam Saat mencari balon buah-buahan seperti itu. Sungjin, Yesung, dan Kangin harus rela dikejar-kejar banci. Kibum yang di kira yeoja dan di goda oleh ahjussi-ahjussi genit. Setelah Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya yang ngebass, ahjussi-ahjussi itu baru sadar kalau Kibum itu namja. Dan yang paling parah itu Heejin dan Heechul yang dikira salah satu dari banci-banci itu. Salahkan wajah Heejin yang meskipun cantik tapi terlihat sangar dan Heechul yang laki-laki tapi berwajah cantik plus berambut sebahu ini. Tadi pagi Donghae juga hampir salah membeli pisang mentah kalau saja tak diingatkan Heejin. Hanya Henry dan Ryeowook yang damai, tentram, dan tidur nyenyak di kamar.

Satu pasangan sudah terbentuk. Bagaimana dengan…

Si bos berbadan besar kita. No.1 Handsome Guy Kangin?

Lalu dengan dua anak berkebangsaan China itu?

Si sulung Heechul dan si magnae Kibum?

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry__  
__Naega naega naega meonjeo__  
__Nege nege nege ppajyeo__  
__Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby__'_

Dering ponsel Kibum berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk. Setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut, Kibum tersenyum lembut. Semua yang melihatnya memandang heran kearah Kibum. Heechul mencolek bahu si magnae Kim itu. "Ada apa kok senyam-senyum begitu?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Aniya…"

Mereka semua –kecuali Ryeowook– menatap Kibum curiga. Apa mungkin Kibum sudah punya pacar tapi tak mau memberi tahu yang lainnya.

"Kibummie, itu tadi sms dari Yoorin, ya?" tanyanya polos. Serentak semua menoleh kearah Ryeowook. Kibum mati-matian memberi isyarat pada noonanya itu untuk diam. Ryeowook yang tak mengerti maksud isyarat dari Kibum hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Heejin mendekati Ryeowook. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat antusias. "Siapa itu Yoorin, Wookie?"

"Dia itu teman sekelasnya Hae. Setahuku dia dekat dengan Kibum…"

"Pacar?" tanya Heejin memastikan.

"Hanya teman, umma…" bantah Kibum.

"Iya, hanya teman…" Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seakan-akan setuju dengan ucapan Kibum. Tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Donghae sukses membuat wajah Kibum merona.

"….tapi mesra."

Mereka langsung menyoraki Kibum. "Kenalkan pada umma, dong!" Heejin menepuk bahu Kibum semangat.

"Nanti ku kenalkan…" Kibum sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi. Memang lebih baik mengaku saja. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Kibum tak berkutik di hadapan orang lain.

Semuanya masih asyik menggoda Kibum. Di belakang mereka Zhoumi terlihat menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih. Sesekali diliriknya Henry yang ikut menggoda Kibum. Yesung tahu untuk siapa kotak itu tersenyum. Dengan cepat direbutnya kotak itu dari tangan Zhoumi. "Henli-ah! Ada yang mau kasih kamu hadiah, nih!"

Zhoumi yang baru sadar kalau kotaknya diambil berusaha merebutnya kembali dari Yesung. Tapi si ketua OSIS itu dengan sigap memberikannya kepada Kangin yang langsung diberikan lagi pada Henry yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ayo cepat buka!" seru Ryeowook semangat. Henry menurut dan membuka kotak kecil itu. Dilihatnya sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk hati yang sangat indah. Henry menatap Zhoumi kaget. Yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini untukku? Bukan untuk Wookie?"

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Itu memang untukmu…"

"Tapi… bukannya Mimi suka sama Wookie?"

Namja berambut merah itu menggeleng lagi. "Dulu aku memang menyukai Wookie. Tapi sekarang aku…." Zhoumi menggantung kata-katanya. Diraihnya jemari Henry. Tak dipedulikannya semua yang menatapnya. "Wo ai ni, Henli…"

Henry membelalakkan matanya. Terlebih ketika Zhoumi memakaikan kalungnya. Setelah itu keduanya berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin. Yang lain hanya diam memperhatikan dua sejoli itu. "Mereka ngomong apa, sih?" tanya Heejin pada Ryeowook dan Donghae yang kelihatannya mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kedua anak China itu. Terlihat dari ekspresi mereka yang berbinar-binar. Tiba-tiba saja Zhoumi memeluk Henry dengan wajah bahagia. Ryeowook dan Donghae juga tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan. "Ada apa, sih?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang babo khasnya itu.

"Henli terima Mimi!" teriak Ryeowook. Henry melirik kearah yang lainnya malu-malu. "Wookie bisa bahasa mandarin, ya?" tanyanya pelan. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Sedikit-sedikit…"

Yang lainnya bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. "Chukkae! Chukkae!"

Suasananya sangat ramai dan aura kebahagian terpancar. Hari ini dua pasangan terbentuk dan satu pasangan rahasia terungkap. Lalu Kangin? Tunggu saja hari senin. Dan Heechul? Aah, gampang lah itu…

Tukang topeng monyet yang tadi di sewa Sungjin datang menghampiri. "Uang sewanya mau dibayar kapan, ya?"

Sungjin buru-buru mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar sewa tukang topeng monyet itu. Donghae menatap Sungjin tak enak hati. "Gomawo ahjussi…"

"Cheonmaneyo…" Sungjin tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang belanja dan nanti aku dan para gadis akan memasak makan siang yang istimewa untuk merayakan hal ini?" tanya Heejin yang disambut anggukan antusias dari yang lainnya.

"Kajja, kita ke supermarket sekarang!" Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah berlari lebih dulu keluar taman diikuti yang lainnya. Tinggal Kangin yang pikirannya masih dipenuhi banyak hal. _'Kira-kira hari senin besok gimana, ya? Semoga saja…' _batinnya takut, was-was, ragu tapi sekaligus berharap.

Ya, uri Kangin! Tunggu kejutan hari senin besok!

**.**

**.**

Tbc...

_~o0o~_

Anneyong~!  
author gila comeback…!

Amat sangat miaaaaaan banget sekali, ya~ udah hampir 2 bulan author baru author baru bisa apdet lagi.. kuliah lagi banyak tugas, peer, dsb.. dan untuk KangTeuk momentnya ditunda dulu, ya? Author masih mau mencari suasana yang romantis dulu untuk mereka berdua~~~ (#author: jiaaah..! bahasa lu, thor!).. mianhae kalo ceritanya tambah gaje ato ga memuaskan readers *bow* sekarang biar HaeHyuk sama ZhouRy moment dulu aja. Gimana? Udah romantis belon?

Umm.. ane pastiin chapter 11 tu last chap, abis itu author bakal publish crita baru tentunya dengan main couple yang samaaa~ ayo sapa yang tertarik?

_Gomawo_^^


	11. Chapter 11

My Senior, My Brother, My Love

Rated: T

Cast: Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Kim Kibum

Kim Youngwoon (Kangin)

Kim Heechul

Kim Sungjin (appa)

Kim Heejin (umma)

Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)

LeeDonghae

Park Jungsoo (yeoja)

Zhoumi

Henry Lau (yeoja)

Pairing: YeWook, HaeHyuk, ZhouRy, KangTeuk (GS),, SiBum, HanChul (YAOI)

Warning: Typo(s)/miss typo(s), EYDberantakan,alur ga jelas. YAOI. Kalau nggak suka YAOI, silakan langsung close page ini.

Don't like don't read!

_Enjoy~_

.

Chapter11 (End)

**.**

"Oppa~! Ppali ireona!"

Ryeowook terlihat sibuk membangunkan Kangin yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Begitu ia menarik selimutnya, dengan cepat Kangin balas menarik sehingga selimutnya kembali menutupi tubuhnya. "OPPAAA!" akhirnya Ryeowook berteriak saking kesalnya. Namun tetap saja tak mempengaruhi Kangin yang masih dibuai mimpi indah. Ryeowook menatap Yesung melas.

Yesung menatap yeojanya itu kasihan. Tak lama ia mendapatkan ide jahil untuk membangunkan Kangin. Si ketua OSIS itu mengeluarkan hapenya dari saku celana seragamnya dan menempelkannya di telinga. "Yoboseyo, noona..."

Ucapan awal Yesung berhasil membuat Kangin membuka matanya karena penasaran dengan siapa yang Yesung telepon pagi-pagi begini.

Tunggu dulu!

Satu-satunya orang yang dipanggil 'noona' oleh Yesung itu kan...

"Ne, Teuki noona. Kalau bisa tolong noona ke sini. Kami kesulitan membangun si badan besar..."

Kangin membelalakkan matanya dan langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya membuat Ryeowook kaget.

"Ne, dia masih tidur dan mendengkur keras. Jadi tolong noona..."

SRET

Kangin turun dari tempat tidurnya dan merampas hape di tangan Yesung. Ia menatap layar dengan pandangan horor tapi tak lama tatapannya berubah bingung. _'Kenapa cuma gambar wallpapernya saja? Tadi Yesung menelepon Teukki noona, kan?'_ batinnya heran lantas mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yesung yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan membentuk sebuah telepon yang masih bertengger di telinganya.

"Yoboseyo Teukki noona.. oh, sepertinya terputus. Hapenya kan ada di tangan si badan besar ya?" Yesung menunjukkan cengiran setannya seraya terkekeh geli melihat Kangin yang melongo.

Sadar kalau dikerjai, Kangin langsung mengambil langkah untuk mengejar Yesung yang sudah keburu lari keluar kamarnya. Tinggal Ryeowook yang masih ada di kamar Kangin dan tengah tertawa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mengorbankan sang namjachingu untuk menjadi sasaran amukan rakun yang baru bangun sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Yang penting ia berhasil membangunkan Kangin lebih pagi. Sesekali menjadi yeojachingu yang kejam... juga bukan ide yang buruk. Hehehe...

**.**

"Wahahahahaha!"

Ruang makan kali ini lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sungjin tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penderitaan anak kedua dan ketiganya. Bisa dilihatnya kini dahi Yesung yang memerah dan balutan perban di hidung Kangin.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama babo!" seru Sungjin tanpa menghentikan tawanya. Yesung dan Kangin mendengus kesal karena ditertawakan oleh orang tua mereka, bahkan Ryeowook juga ikut menertawakan mereka.

**.**

_**Flashback on**_

"_YA! Awas kau kepala besar!" Kangin berlari menuruni tangga demi mengejar Yesung yang tengah berlari sambil tertawa lebar. Keduanya menuju kearah dapur._

_Yesung yang berlari sambil terus menengok ke belakang tidak menyadari pintu lemari dapur yang tengah terbuka dengan Heejin yang berdiri di baliknya. Baru saja namja tampan itu menoleh ke depan dan..._

_BRAK!_

"_Kyaaaa!"_

_PRANG!_

_SPLASH!_

_Yesung membentur pintu lemari dapur dengan tidak elitnya dan otomatis mendorong Heejin yang berdiri di balik pintu membuat sang umma menjerit kaget dan menjatuhkan teko kaca berisi susu hangat yang baru selesai dibuatnya. Isinya meluber hingga ke luar dapur dan sayangnya Kangin tidak menyadari itu. Ia masih berlari dengan penuh nafsu demi menangkap dongsaeng yang dianggapnya kurang ajar itu._

"_Mana Yesung?!" dengan langkah lebar Kangin berlari menuju dapur kemudian berhenti dan menemukan Yesung yang terduduk di lantai sambil mengusap dahinya dan Heejin yang masih berdiri mematung tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia kembali melangkah bermaksud menghampiri dan menghukum sang dongsaeng. Tapi..._

"_UWAAA!"_

_Syuuut_

_BUGH!_

_Heejin dan Yesung menutup matanya ketika mendengar suara keras tersebut. Saat membuka mata, mereka mendapati Kangin tengah jatuh terlungkup di lantai yang basah karena tumpahan susu tadi. Kedua lantas membalikkan tubuh Kangin dan melihat hidung Kangin yang mengeluarkan darah._

"_OMONA! Dia mimisan!" Heejin berlari keluar dapur berniat mengambilkan kotak p3k untuk mengobati Kangin. Naas, sepertinya Heejin juga melupakan tumpahan susunya dan ikut terjatuh..._

_...tepat di depan wajah Kangin._

_Kakinya juga tidak sengaja mengenai dahi Yesung yang memang duduk berdekatan dengan tempat jatuhnya Kangin. Cepat-cepat Heejin berdiri menatap kedua anaknya yang kini tergeletak di lantai dengan keadaan yang lebih memprihatinkan._

_Oke._

_Kejaidan kali ini mari kita sebut dengan 'insiden-naas-di-dapur-akibat-dua-orang-babo'._

_**Flashback off**_

**.**

"Makanya lain kali jangan lari kearah dapur.. hahahaha!" Sungjin masih terus saja tertawa. Kibum tetap bersikap tenang meskipun beberapa kali ia terlihat akan mengeluarkan tawa. "Pfft.."

"Appa, jangan ditertawakan terus. Kasihan Yesung oppa dan Kangin oppa.. hihihi..." setelah mengingatkan sang appa, Ryeowook sendiri malah mulai mengeluarkan tawanya lagi, tapi ia tahan sekuat tenaga jadi hanya keluar kekehan kecil dari mulutnya. "Kajja.. hihihi... kita berangkat.. hihihi..." Ryeowook memilih cepat-cepat pergi ke halaman depan sebelum tawanya kembali lepas karena melihat wajah nelangsa dua oppanya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa dengan dahi dan hidung mereka, Wookie?"

Hyukkie menatap Yesung dan Kangin bergantian. Saat ini mereka berempat sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket yang masih sepi. Kibum sendiri sedang pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam ensiklopedia. Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. "Nanti saja kuceritakan.. hehehe..."

Yesung memanyunkan bibirnya kesal karena ditertawakan oleh yeojachingunya sendiri. Di sekolah ia hanya bisa melakukan aegyo jika tidak dilihat murid lain. Tentu saja ia harus menjaga sikap sebagai ketua OSIS yang cool. Meskipun pada kenyataannya dia itu memang gila.

"Jangan kesal begitu, oppa..." Ryeowook mengelus dahi Yesung yang memerah karena benturan tadi. Posisi wajah mereka yang berdekatan membuat Yesung dengan mudah langsung mencuri satu ciuman dari yeoja mungilnya itu. Sekaligus sukses mendapat rasa sakit karena Ryeowook menekan dahinya keras. "Appo, Wookie!"

"Biarin! Salah sendiri seenaknya main cium!" Ryeowook memeletkan lidahnya. Hyukkie tertawa pelan melihat penderitaan Yesung.

"Kenapa kau ikut menertawaiku, Hyukkie?!" Yesung kini mengacak rambut Hyukkie dengan brutal. "YA!" ganti Hyukkie menggeplak tangan Yesung. "Berhenti mengacak rambutku, oppa!"

Hyukkie berlari ke kelas bermaksud mengambil sisir dan menata ulang rambutnya. Tiga orang yang masih berada di lapangan hanya tertawa melihat Hyukkie yang tengah sibuk menyisir rambutnya.

Ryeowook kini bersandar di bahu Yesung sambil sesekali memperhatikan murid-murid yang mulai berdatangan. Mencari sosok malaikat pujaan hati Kangin.

Namun bukannya melihat sang malaikat, Ryeowook malah menangkap sesosok yeoja yang sudah tak asing baginya baru saja tiba dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama seorang namja yang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Yoorin?"

Yesung menoleh kearah Ryeowook dan menatapnya heran. "Nugu?"

Ryeowook menunjuk sosok yeoja tadi memberitahukan Yesung dan Kangin. "Itu yeoja yang sedang dekat dengan Kibum. Park Yoorin..."

"Oh.. dia juga anak OSIS kalau tidak salah. Ngomong-ngomong itu dia jalan dengan siapa?"

"Molla. Kakaknya mungkin..." Ryeowook mengedikkan bahu.

Yeoja bernama Yoorin itu berjalan mendekati Kim Family. "Annyeong, Wookie! Annyeong haseyo, Yesung sunbaenim, Youngwoon sunbaenim..."

"Annyeong Yoorin~" Ryeowook membalas sapaan Yoorin seraya tersenyum manis. "Berangkat sekolah dengan siapa?" tanya Ryeowook iseng. Mendadak wajah Yoorin memerah. "Dengan namjachinguku..."

"MWO?!" Kim bersaudara membelalakkan mata mereka kaget. _'Namjachingu? Kalau begitu Kibum...'_

"Wookie, aku ke kelas duluan, ne. Annyeong~!" Yoorin melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari ke kelasnya. Ryeowook balas melambai kemudian bertatapan dengan Yesung dan Kangin.

"Lalu Kibum bagaimana, oppa?" pertanyaan Ryeowook dibalas dengan kedikan bahu dua namja di sampingnya itu.

"Aku bagaimana apanya, Wookie?" suara berat Kibum membuat Ryeowook dan yang lainnya serentak menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya Kibum yang kini ada tepat di belakang mereka.

"Anuu.. soal Yoorin.. itu.. dia... kamu..."

"Tadi itu namjachingu Yoorin, ya?"

"Ne.." Kangin menjawab dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yaah.. kalau begitu aku telat, dong.. padahal rencananya mau ku kenalkan pada umma dan appa kalau aku benar-benar bisa jadian dengannya. Tapi dia sudah punya namjachingu.. ya sudah. Gwaenchana..." Kibum tersenyum seperti biasanya seolah tidak ada apa-apa. "Ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu..." namja dengan julukan 'killer smile' itu beranjak pergi lagi. Ryeowook menatap Kibum sedih. Dia tahu kalau Kibum sebenarnya patah hati.

"Kasihan Kibummie..." gumam Ryeowook pelan. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung yang langsung mengusap rambutnya lembut. Suasana sendu itu hanya berlangsung sesaat ketika mata Ryeowook menangkap sosok Leeteuk yang berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Spontan ia berteriak memanggil yeoja itu.

"LEETEUK EONNI~!"

Deg.

Kangin membeku mendengar nama yang disebut adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Ia bermaksud kabur ketika Yesung mencengkram kerah bajunya dari belakang. Dilihatnya Yesung yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mau kemana.. Kangin hyung?"

Jujur, Kangin bergidik ngeri ketika Yesung memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung'. Itu hanya akan terjadi jika sisi evilnya sudah keluar.

Kangin merasa kakinya lemas saat Leeteuk berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dengan wajah memerah dan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Annyeong, Wookie-ah, Yesung-ah, ng... Kangin-ah..."

"Eonni! Kangin oppa ingin bicara dengan eonni. Kalau begitu kami duluan, ne!" dengan segera Ryeowook dan Yesung pergi meninggalkan keduanya tanpa sempat dicegah oleh Kangin.

"Euh... anuu.. ng..." Kangin mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. "Su-sudah baca.. surat dariku?"

Leeteuk mengagguk pelan. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin bertambah merah.

"Ja-jadi.. apa jawaban...mu?"

Leeteuk emndongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan terkejut ketika melihat hidung Kangin masih terdapat plester. "OMO! Hidungmu kenapa, Kangin-ah?" Leeteuk mendadak panik. Tanpa sadar ia mengusap ujung hidung mancung Kangin membuat si bos berbadan besar itu mematung merasakan usapan lembut dari sang malaikat.

Sadar dengan posisinya sekarang, Leeteuk kemudian menarik tangannya dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eumm.. apa.. Kangin serius dengan isi surat itu?"

"Tentu saja aku serius! Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah berteriak 'aku bercandaa~' seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan pastinya wajahku... tidak akan memerah seperti sekarang..." Kangin memelankan nada suaranya ketika di akhir kalimatnya. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah tidak terbata-bata lagi dalam berbicara di depan Leeteuk.

"Jadi..?" Kangin meminta kepastian dari yeoja cantik di hadapannya itu.

Perlahan, Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum manis. Rona merah di wajahnya belum hilang. Dan dengan perlahan juga ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Aku.. mau..."

Kangin membulatkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ya tuhaan, kalau ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku sekarang juga..." Kangin bergumam pelan, namun masih tetap bisa di dengar Leeteuk membuat yeoja itu kembali tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi Kangin lembut. "Kamu tidak mimpi, Kangin-ah..." usapan di pipi Kangin pun menjelma menjadi sebuah cubitan kecil membuat Kangin tersentak kaget.

Dengan segera bos badan besar itu berteriak senang dan memeluk Leeteuk erat. Tanpa ragu ia langsung mencium bibir merah Leeteuk membuat sang yeoja kaget, namun tak lama ia mulai membalas ciuman tersebut. Dan hal ini jujur saja membuat seisi sekolah yang melihat kejadian itu kaget, syok, dan lain-lain. Yang ada di pikiran mereka cuma satu.

Bagaimana cara Kangin bisa merebut hati sang malaikat dengan mudahnya?

Selama ini Leeteuk selalu menolak siapapun namja yang memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Siapa sangka ia mau menerima Kangin yang notabene merupan namja bengal yang dikenal dengan julukan preman sekolah. Tapi yaaah..

Kalau sudah cinta mau bagaimana lagi?

"YA! Rakun besar! Jangan bermesraan di sekolah!"

Suara teriakan Heechul dalam sekejap menghancurkan momen romantis antara keduanya.

Leeteuk melotot kaget ketika melihat semua keluarga Kim berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ada Heechul, Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum, bahkan umma dan appa Kim. Tak jauh dari mereka juga ada HaeHyuk dan ZhouRy yang tersenyum senang menatap pasangan iblis dan malaikat yang baru saja terbentuk itu.

"Ke-kenapa umma, appa, dan Heechul hyung ada di sini? Harusnya kalian ada di rumah, kan?" tanya Kangin gugup. Heejin tertawa. "Dan melewati momen manis ini? Tentu umma tidak mau Kangin-ah..."

"Oke. Berhubung momennya sudah diabadikan, kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang, ne?" Heechul memasukkan kamera digital yang tadi dibawanya lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

Kangin menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah mengusir hyungnya itu. Kini ia sudah tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya sebagai preman sekolah. Yang jelas ia senang karena sudah bisa mendapatkan hati sang malaikat cantik tanpa sayap tersebut. Ia menggandeng tangan Leeteuk lalu mengajak ke kelas bersama meninggalkan kerumunan siswa yang dari tadi menonton adegan mesra tersebut.

Sepeninggal pasangan baru tersebut, kini Heejin dan Sungjin mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada anak bungsu mereka.

"Nah, Kibummie... mana yeojachingumu?"

Kibum menatap orang tuanya bingung. "Yeojachingu?"

"Iya. Yang kemarin mengirim sms ke kamu..."

"Itu bukan yeojachinguku..." ucap Kibum santai.

"Eeeh?!" Heejin dan Sungjin menatap Kibum tak percaya.

"Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah. Yoorin itu cuma teman akrab karena kami sama-sama anggota OSIS. Lagipula dia sudah punya namjachingu, kok. Ya kan, Wookie noona?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu, meskipun terkesan menanggapinya dengan santai, tapi di dalam hatinya Kibum merasa sakit. Siapa yang tidak sakit jika orang yang disukainya sudah memiliki kekasih?

"Sudah ya. Aku mau ke kelas duluan. Umma appa juga sebaiknya cepat pulang, ini sudah mau bel masuk, lho... Annyeong~"

Umma appa mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kecewa karena mereka pikir akan punya menantu perempuan. Mereka pun pamit pulang setelah mencium pipi Ryeowook sayang. Heejin dan Sungjin tidak akan mencium pipi Yesung karena pasti namja tampan berkepala besar itu tidak mau dan langsung menolak. Lain halnya dengan Ryeowook yang masih kepikiran dengan perasaan Kibum.

"Wookie chagi~ ayo ke kelas. Sudah bel tuh!"

"Ah! Ne..." saking asyiknya melamun Ryeowook sampai tidak mendengar bel yang berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

Ketika memasuki kelas, Ryeowook mendapati ZhouRy yang tengah duduk berdua sambil membaca buku bersama-sama.

"Mesra nih yee~" goda Ryeowook yang melewati meja mereka. Dua anak berkebangsaan china itu tersenyum kikuk.

Setelahnya Ryeowook menatap Hyukkie yang dari tadi senyam-senyum menatap layar hapenya. _'Pasti sms-an dengan anak ikan itu, deh...'_ batin Ryeowook yakin. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Kibum yang serius membaca ensiklopedia yang baru di pinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Kibummie..."

"Hm?"

"Gwaenchana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Kibum menutup bukunya kemudian duduk menghadap Ryeowook. "Gwaenchana, noona... Tenang aja, aku nggak bakal bunuh diri, kok!" Kibum mengacak rambut Ryeowook sayang membuat yeoja yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya itu berdecak sebal lalu tak lama kemudian tersenyum. "Tenang Kibummie, pasti nanti kamu akan bertemu dengan yeoja yang menjadi jodohmu..."

Kibum mengangguk. "Tapi untuk sekarang ini aku tidak tertarik pacaran. Masih ingin menenangkan hati..." ucapnya dan kembali duduk dengan benar. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sama seperti Heechul oppa. Dia juga tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran..." sahutnya seraya menerawang. Kibum terkekeh. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang Heechul hyung memang tidak tertarik untuk pacaran... katanya lebih enak sendiri..."

Ryeowook membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti. Tak lama kemudian, guru yang akan mengajar datang dan langsung menyapa murid-muridnya dengan semangat. Semua murid pun menjawab dengan semangat pula.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Hari ini kita ulangan! Simpan buku catatan kalian dan hanya boleh ada alat tulis di atas meja kalian. Arra?"

Seruan semangat tadi langsung berubah menjadi keluhan begitu mereka mendengar kata 'ulangan'. Pengecualian untuk Ryeowook dan Kibum tentu saja. Mereka senang-senang saja meskipun ulangan di setiap mata pelajaran.

"Oke! Ulangan dimulai dan jangan ada yang membuat kegaduhan ataupun menyontek!"

**.**

"Bagaimana ulangan tadi, Hyukkie?"

"Lumayan, yakin tujuh puluh persen benar. Sisanya aku tidak tahu... Kalau Mimi dan Henry?"

ZhouRy serempak mengedikkan bahu. "Pasrah saja..."

Kini Ryeowook, Kibum, Hyukkie, Henry, dan Zhoumi tengah menuju kantin. Yesung, Donghae, Kangin, dan Leeteuk sudah menunggu mereka di sana.

Setelah semuanya mendapat tempat duduk, masing-masing mulai memesan makanan. Setelahnya, sembari menikmati makanan dan minuman yang ada, semuanya asyik bercand dan bersenda gurau. Ryeowook sendiri sibuk bermesraan dengan si ketua OSIS babo itu. KangTeuk, dan ZhouRy pun sudah tidak canggung dan malu-malu lagi sekarang. Ryeowook menghembuskan napas lega. Senang melihat semua yang berbahagia.

'_Akhirnya semua mendapat kebahagiaan masing-masing. Yaah, semoga Kibum dan Heechul oppa juga segera mendapat kebahagian sempurna mereka. Yang jelas aku sangat berharap kebahagiaan kami semua akan berlangsung selamanya. Terutama aku dengan my babo namjachingu. Hehehe..._

_Amiiin...'_

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook's POV**

_**5 years later...**_

"Waaaah~ Chukkae Wookie, Hyukkie, Henry, dan Teukki eonni! Kami nggak sangka kalau kalian akan menikah berbarengan begini..."

"Gomawo, chingudeul... kami senang kalian bisa datang ke acara pernikan kami..."

Haaah, siapa sangka lima tahun berjalan begitu cepat? Aku, Hyukkie, Henry, Mimi, dan Donghae yang dulunya cuma bocah ingusan kini sudah menjadi pengantin. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kami semua. Rencananya hanya aku dan Yesung oppa yang melangsungkan pernikahan. Tapi umma dan appa memutuskan untuk menjadikan pesta pernikahan kami jadi satu. Untung saja orang tua HaeHyuk dan ZhouRy setuju dengan rencana umma ini. Bayangkan saja dalam satu pesta pernikahan ada empat pasangan. Bahkan baju pengantin kami juga diseragamkan! Ckckck...

Sampai kapanpun umma tidak akan pernah kehabisan ide gila.

Oh, soal Kibum dan Heechul oppa. Jujur awalnya aku kaget saat mengetahui kalau Heechul oppa itu sedikit.. menyimpang. _You know what I mean_ laah. Kibum pun juga demikian. Kibum mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di jepang. Dan saat kembali, untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan kami. Dia datang dengan namjachingunya, Siwon.

Kalian masih ingat kan dengan namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang kami temui dulu saat di pesta?

Ya, sewaktu Yesung oppa hampir dijodohkan dengan Yoona. Ngomong-ngomong soal Yoona, aku sudah tidak mendengar kabar tentangnya lagi. Kata appa dia pindah ke luar negri bersama orang tuanya. Semoga dia juga menemukan kebahagiaan di tempat lain.

Kembali ke Siwon dan Kibum. Aku tak menyangka kalau namja seperti Siwon ternyata juga menyimpang 'sedikit'. Sewaktu dulu Siwon memperhatikan kami di pesta, semua mengira kalau dia memperhatikanku. Ternyata dulu dia memang sudah memperhatikan Kibum! Hahaha!

Jodoh memang tidak kemana...

Heechul oppa pun akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaan sempurnanya berkat seorang namja keturunan cina (seperti ZhouRy) bernama Han Geng.

Keluarga kami pun tidak peduli kalaupun ada yang menyukai sesama jenis. Cinta itu tidak bisa dibatasi, kan? Kalau sudah cinta, ya jalani saja...

"Wookie~! Ayo foto bersama!"

"Ne, oppa!"

Ah, sekarang waktunya foto bersama. Aku mengangkat gaunku sedikit dan menghampiri Yesung oppa yang menungguku di sudut panggung. Pertama berfoto dengan seluruh keluarga Kim, kemudian semua mempelai, dan terakhir foto bersama seluruh anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

Kini acara kami berakhir sudah dan kami semua akan memulai lembaran hidup baru yang tentunya akan selalu menuju kebahagiaan abadi.

"Wookie..."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Yesung oppa memelukku dari belakang dengan mesra. "Ne, oppa?"

"Kita harus berjanji mulai sekarang kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan, akan selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka Dan juga mencapai kebahagian yang tidak ada habisnya..."

"Tentu, oppa..."

Kini bisa kurasakan jemari Yesung oppa yang mengusap pipiku lembut dan mengangkat wajahku agar berhadapan dengan wajah tampannya.

"Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook..." setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Yesung oppa menciumku. Bukan ciuman nafsu,tapi ciuman yang penuh dengan rasa cinta.

Aku tersenyum lembut sebelum membalas ucapannya dengan kata-kata...

"Nado saranghae, Kim Jongwoon..."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**END**

**.**

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!

Akhirnya ni FF tamat juga~! Mianhae kalo KangTeuk moment'nya ga so sweet atau endingnya ga memuaskan... hiks...

Buat semua readers setia FF ini, author minta maaf yang sebesar-besar-besar-besarnya banget sekali amat sangat, ya~ #lebay

Bener-bener deh,, ini udah bisa dibilang setengah taon ga apdet! Maapin author yang hiatus ga bilang-bilang.. ini gara2nya nilai ujian di beberapa mata kuliah semester lalu author ada yang failed dan itu bikin author nge-down banget! #curcol, bo!

Udah gitu author lupa kalo laptopnya di instal ulang dan otomatis data pada ilang semua termasuk FF yang udah author ketik... hiks

Makanya,, dulu author sempet pengen ngeshare ff YeWook yang laen,, itu di batalin dulu ya? Abis author lupa tu cerita udah author ketik ampe mana dan bakal ngelanjut kayak apa... jadi sekarang ane bakal ngelanjutin dulu ff yang 'Love You Until The End'.. ada sih ff baru, tapi maincast'nya HunHan. Ada yang mau?

Gomawo~

and

Mianhae~


End file.
